The Protector Of The Champion
by Labyrinth Addict
Summary: when Sarah left here at fifteen years old, the queen of the underground put a protection spell on her. It only lasts until she turned twenty-one and that is today, and the only way to protect her is to have her come back to the underground to have Jareth protect her.
1. Chapter 1

The Protector Of The Champion

AN: my new story I hope you like it. I deleted the story because I noticed some missing words, I fixed them well what I could see, anything else I am sorry, the rest of story looks fine to me.

Chapter One

Jareth walked into his throne room his hair was a mess, his clothes looked messy as if they were thrown on in a hurry. He stood in the doorway and frowned at his chair.

A woman with blonde hair pulled up in high pony tail, was lounging in his chair, one leg thrown over the arm, and she was bouncing a crystal ball from one hand to the other. She was wearing a purple dress with ruffles on the bottom, it was hiked up her boots went up to her knees while part of her thigh was bare to eyes. She wore a bored expression on her face, she had dark red lipstick on almost looked like blood on her lips.

"Tiana" he said in an annoyed tone walking towards her

"Jareth" she repeated in the same tone not looking at him.

He sighed impatiently when she didn't move "why did you summon me, I was busy"

Tiana stopped bouncing the crystal ball and looked into it "yes with your whores, two of them to be exact"

"How dare you spy on me" Jareth said raising his voice a bit

Tiana continued bouncing the crystal ball in the air "it is so boring here, and I am not the one that summoned you" she sighed in a tired tone and stood up facing him the crystal ball then disappeared

Jareth gave her a wicked look "who summoned me" he growled

Tiana smiled with a small giggle with it "mother did she is waiting for you in your study"

"And you had to tag along" he said agitated

"I didn't have to I want to, just to annoy you big brother" Tiana said with a playful smile

Jareth snorted angrily and disappeared, Tiana smiled and sat back down playing with the crystal ball.

Jareth appeared in his study, he saw his mother looking around, he cleared his throat, and she turned around smiling happily at him.

"My son, I am so happy to see you" she greeted him holding her arms out to him

He walked up to her and hugged her, she hugged back, after a moment they released each other.

Jareth walked away from his mother his back turned away from her "what did you want mother, I was busy"

She smiled sadly at him "yes I know wild parties and tons of women, I was hoping when you fell in love with Sarah, your lifestyle would change"

Jareth whipped around to face her "I don't want to talk about Sarah, she defeated me and rejected me, I want nothing to do with her" he growled through his teeth and turned back away from her

His mother frowned at him; she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder gently "do you know what today is?"

Jareth turned and looked at her confused and then thought about "it's Thursday"

She gave him a worried look "no son, think harder"

Jareth took a moment to think about it some more, he then put his hand to his head and winced in pain "mother can you please just tell me, I feel the effects of my hang over kicking in"

She took pity on him and told him "alright son I'll tell you, it's Sarah's twenty-first birthday"

Jareth stares dumbly at her "and that concerns me how?"

His mother sighed getting upset "when Sarah defeated you and left here at fifteen" she watched his reaction she saw him shut his eyes possibly from the pain of the memory or holding back tears or both, she continued.

"I put a protection spell on her, but it only lasts until her twenty-first birthday"

Her son looked at her puzzled "and you want me to what, put another one on her?"

"No son, you have to bring her here and protect her before Harker finds her" she tells him

Jareth pouted angrily at her

"Now Jareth, don't give me that look" she scolded him

Jareth gave in "fine mother I will protect her, but I won't like it"

She smiled knowingly at him, and then she disappeared.

Jareth started to pace the study furiously, and then he let out a loud scream and disappeared.

He appeared back at his throne room, he saw his sister still sitting in his chair.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be" he snarled at her

Tiana stood up laughing at him "what's a matter brother, get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

Jareth just glared at her.

Tiana smiles at him "or maybe it's this" she says as she threw a crystal ball to Jareth, he caught it and looked in it, he saw Sarah, he looked away from it. Then he heard a scream. He looked over at Tiana who had a scared facial expression and shrugged her shoulders, he looked into the ball and saw Sarah in danger, and he quickly turned into an owl and flew away to the aboveground.

ABOVEGROUND

Sarah was a party leaning against the table with food on it looking bored, her friend Trina walked up to her and handed her a beer, Sarah took it and just held it in her hand as she started peeling the label from the bottle.

Trina looked at her friend sadly "come on Sarah be happy, we are graduating tomorrow"

Sarah looked at Trina "today is my birthday, I didn't want to come here, I wanted to go home where my family is waiting for me"

"Come on Sarah have some fun, this is our last college party, before we go into adulthood and get a job" she whined at Sarah

Sarah looked around "Trina I don't know have these people"

Trina's face brighten up "that is why we mingle, to meet new people"

Sarah took a sip of her beer and made a disgusted face, then looked at Trina "why do you always bring me a beer, when you know I don't like it?"

"We look cool if we have alcohol in our hands" she told Sarah

"Oh" Sarah said dimly and put the beer on the table behind her

Trina looked around the room and giggled, Sarah looked at her confused, Trina turned to look at Sarah "hottie at ten oh clock, checking you out"

Sarah looked right at him, he had dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and wearing a letterman jacket, he smiled a seductive smile at her and winked. Sarah shrugged her shoulders "he's okay"

Trina looked at her friend in outrage "what do you mean he's okay, what are you blind?"

Sarah was started to get angry "why don't you ask him out then"

Trina looked at Sarah frustrated "you know you can't wait your whole life for Garret or whatever his name is to come and rescues you, this isn't a fairytale Sarah, so grow up"

Sarah opened her mouth in shock "his name is Jareth, and I am not waiting for him" her voice shook

"Fine whatever" Trina said meanly and walked away towards that guy

Sarah gasped angrily "fine" she whispered back and left

Sarah got outside and leaned against the building, she went into her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, she took one out and put it in her mouth, put the pack back and reached for her lighter and lit it, then put the lighter back in her purse, she made sure her purse was securely on her shoulder and started smoking.

She heard a noise in a tree above her, she looked up she didn't see anything, she continued to smoke, then she noticed a huge bird fly down on the ground in front of her, she looked down watching it, she sighed in relief when she released it wasn't a owl but a hawk.

Sarah noticed black smoke start to surround the bird; she dropped her cigarette in fear and moved her arms up to cover her face, when the smoke cleared, she brought her arms down slowly. She saw a man with jet black hair slicked back into a pony tail, he was dressed all in black he had a scar on his face that went from his eyebrow over his eye and covered half his cheek, and it looked like someone cut him, since the scar was deep. He black cape was blowing in the wind; he gave her a cruel smile.

"Sarah Williams?" he asked in a deep husky voice

"Y…yes" she stuttered

The guy reached behind him and pulled out a dagger, Sarah's eyes grew wide with fear; she wanted to scream but couldn't find her voice, so her mouth just hung open. He put the dagger to her throat, she moaned afraid.

"You will come with me" he ordered

She found her voice and spoke "if Jareth sent you, tell him I refused to go with you"

He looked at her surprised and raises an eyebrow "Jareth didn't send me my dear"

Sarah then backed against the wall, trying to slip past him if she could, he saw her looking for a way out, he put both hands palm down on the wall next to her head and got his body close to her, she looked at saw the dagger still in his left hand against the wall, she turned back to look at him.

"You know Jareth?" he asked his hot breath on her face

"Don't you?" she asked

"Very well" he told her smiling wickedly at her

She gulped "he didn't send you?"

"No my dear" he said firmly

Sarah tried to go around him sideways , he grabbed her roughly she screamed, he held her in his arms so that her back was pressed against his chest and he put the dagger to her throat, at this time no one noticed a barn owl coming towards them with his talons out and screeching loudly. The owl pushed the man away, he lost his balance, Sarah fell hitting her head on the pavement, the owl landed on the ground in front of her and changed into Jareth, Sarah sat up rubbing her head, she hit it pretty hard, she put her hand to the side of her head and rubbed it, then pulled it away, blood appeared on her fingers, she started to feel lite headed and dizzy. Jareth grabbed the man and pushed him roughly against the wall.

"You will leave her alone Harker" he commanded

Harker smiled cruelly at Jareth "your highness long time no see"

"Yes it has been a long time" he smiled wickedly at him "the last time I saw you I believe was our last duel and I cut your face, such a pity it left a nasty scar"

Harker snarled at Jareth, he grabbed his dagger ready to stab Jareth with it. Jareth pulled it out of his hand and stabbed Harker in the side with it, not deep enough to cause damage just enough to hurt. Harker took it out and screamed then turned into a Hawk flying away crying out in pain.

Jareth bent down next to Sarah, she looked up at him and kept blinking her eyes, getting them to focus, she saw Jareth looking at her in concern "Jareth" she whispered

He nodded his head at her, she fell on the ground and passed out, and he picked her up in his arms carrying her bridal style and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

I know a lot of people have been upset with , I am one of them, I think it sucks what the site is doing. I wonder if it realizes that it is going to lose a lot of readers and traffic to its site, I bet it didn't even think of that. Well I will keep uploading my m rated fics here until I get knocked off or it does. I will also be adding all my fics on this site over to Adultfanfiction(dot)Net like everyone else I am under the same name.

I am also on Live Journal, facebook, blogspot and myspace all under the same name so look for me and add me. I have a personal facebook too you can find my on my labyrinth addict one as the admin. I look forward to hearing from you and being friends with you. Hopefully this mess clears up.

I just also want to say thanks to those who read my stories, liked them, favorite them etc. I really appreciate it thanks again.

Labyrinth Addict


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: here is the second chapter, and I know like all my stories people do get confused, but like all of them please be patient it will all make sense as the story goes on. I proofread this a lot so if I missed any words or anything else, it must have slipped by me I read and looked over everything slowly and carefully.

Sarah snuggled deep into the comfy bed, her body buried underneath the oversized bedding, she moaned, then rolled over. She opened her eyes, looking around a room she didn't recognize, she saw a woman staring at her from across the room, and she then looked back around the room again. Then drifted her eyes back to the woman, wondering if she really saw someone staring at her.

"Who…who are you" Sarah stuttered fearfully

The women smiled gently at her and walked up to her "relax Sarah. I am not going to hurt you, you are safe here"

Sarah blinked her eyes at her confused "where am I?" she asked as he eyes looked around

The woman sat on the bed next to her "you are in the underground child"

Sarah quickly sat up and when she did her head hurt badly she put her hand up to her head and rubbed it slowly "what am I doing in the underground?"

She looked at the girl on the bed feeling remorse for her, she had no idea what Jareth had planned for now that she is here, and he was stubborn and a spoiled man much like he was as a child, if he doesn't get his way then he sulks until he does.

Sarah still looked confused at her "forgive me child, I didn't introduce myself. I am Queen Jolene of the underground and Jareth's mother"

Sarah's eyes widen at that "your Jareth's mother?"

Jolene laughed at that. "What did you think dear, Jareth just appeared?"

Sarah smiled embarrassingly "yes"

Jolene stood up "well dear, I am going to let you get some rest. I will have food sent up for you"

Sarah nodded her head, Jolene smiled in return and disappeared from the room, leaving Sarah confused as to why she is here, why did he bring her back and why now.

She was lost in her thoughts; she didn't hear anyone come in.

"So you're Sarah" a female voice said as she set a tray of food over Sarah's lap

She looked down at the food, then up at the female who was grinning at her "yes I'm Sarah"

The girl sat on the bed "I'm Tiana, Jareth's sister"

Sarah smiled "oh, I just met your mother"

Tiana returned her smile "don't worry, we are all nice here. Well except Jareth"

"TIANA" a male voice bellowed

Sarah and Tiana jumped, they both looked at the door, they saw Jareth standing there wearing black pants, black boots, a white poet's shirt shown a little bit of his chest and the pendant still in the center. His arms were crossed over his chest and he did not look happy.

"Tiana leave her alone" he ordered

Tiana bowed her head in front of him. "She wasn't bothering me" Sarah told him

Jareth gave Sarah a look that said 'I'll deal with you later' Sarah kept her mouth shut and picked up a fork moving her food around the plate.

Tiana lifted her head to look at him "now you may leave" Jareth told her

Tiana nodded her head and left the room quickly shutting the double doors behind her.

Jareth looked down at her playing with her food "is everything okay?"

Sarah put her fork down and raised her head to look at him "yeah, it's fine'

Jareth sighed "aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah I am" she took a breath and continued "it's just my headache is making me nauseous"

Jareth sat on the bed next to her, Sarah looked at him scared, he hands came towards her head, she backed away from them, he laughed "Sarah I am not going to hurt you"

She stayed there watching him skeptically, he put his hands on the side of her head and started massage her temples. She moaned at the contact, Jareth started to get a little turned on by the moaning, he quickly stopped, she groaned at the lost contact.

"I took it away temporarily, until the healer can see you" he says to her as he quickly stood up his back to her.

"Why am I here?"

He turned around looking at her "I saved your life"

"Yes I know that, but why bring me here, why not my home?" Sarah asked curiously

"You're not safe up there" Jareth pointed his finger up for emphasis

"Who is after me? And why?" she wondered out loud

"I will tell you later rest now" he tells her gently

Sarah grabbed his hand "please Jareth"

Jareth took his hand out of hers "later get some sleep"

He took the tray off her lap, she lied down on the pillow and fell asleep, and he sighed in relief.

He waited a moment before he left to make sure she was asleep, and returned back to his study.

Jareth appeared in his study, standing in front of his desk, he sensed he wasn't alone, he turned around, he saw his mother at the book shelf looking at the books on the shelf.

"Mother can I help you" he asked her politely

She put the book back on the shelf and turned to face him "son, I didn't hear you come in"

"That's because I teleported" he told her then started to skim through the papers on his desk "is there something you wanted?"

"Yes son there is" she paused "I would like to talk about Sarah"

Jareth sighed in an annoyance, and turned to face his mother "what about her?"

"Your turning into a spoiled child-"she said he was about to reply she put her hand up to stop him and he quickly closed it and folded his arms over his chest angrily pouting. She continued speaking "since Sarah defeated your Labyrinth, half your kingdom belongs to her. You don't want to share, and that is why you never got married, and that is why you don't want Sarah here" she tells him

"Okay, fine, I don't like sharing my things I never have. That is why I don't want to get married" Jareth tells her

The queen nods her head at him understanding him better "and now with Sarah here that means you have to get married, and you don't want to"

"Yes" he says

"Then Jareth why did you curse yourself?" she asked him interested in what the answer might be

"I didn't exactly curse myself, I just said any woman who can solve my labyrinth, will become my wife and my queen" he took a deep breath and continued "how was I to know that a child would beat me"

Jolene smiled at him sadly "and you proposed to her and she turned you down"

"Yes" he replied

"Oh son" she said mournfully

Jareth just brushed it off "now I have to protect her from Harker and anyone else who might want to hurt her for whatever reason"

Harker walked into a darken castle holding his side, blood gushing out of his side all over his hand. He was limping; he stood in front of a man sitting in a chair surrounded by little ugly creatures. The man had dark black hair and wearing all black, he too wore a pendant but it was all black and odd shaped. He looked bored thumping his fingers against the chair arm.

He looked at Harker, then behind him and got an angry look on his face "where's the girl?"

Harker hissed in pain then replied "she got away"

"WHAT!" he shouted standing up, he scared his creatures they ran away hiding. He looked Harker up and down and noticing him favoring his side and blood all over his hand.

"Did the girl do that to you?" he asked as his hand motioned to his side

"No it was Jareth my liege" Harker replied

He rubbed his chin with his fingers "Jareth rescued the girl how interesting"

"What do you plan to do with her?" Harker hissed out in pain

He looked at Harker in disgust "that is not your concern, you are to get the girl and bring her to me" then he stared at Harker "and go see the healer you are starting to bleed on my floor"

"Yes sire" Harker bowed and left the room, leaving the other guy alone in his throne room, the creatures hiding in dark corners watching him.

"King Quinn, you sent for me" a female voice said from behind him

The king turned around, there standing in front of him was beautiful woman with crimson colored hair, her hair was inside ponytail it was long past her waist, and she wore a forest green half top the straps were pulled down off the shoulders, leaving her tanned toned stomach bare to his gaze. She had a matching skirt with slits up both sides from ankles to thighs; she wore black thigh high boots.

The king cleared his throat "yes Zora I did"

"What can I do for you sir?" she asked in a low voice

"Did you take care of Harker?" he questioned

She nodded and answered "yes sire I did, he needed stitiches"

King Quinn walked up to her he put his hand on her cheek caressing it lovingly, she looked him in the eyes unmoving "my dear what did you do with my other problem?"

Zora smiled big at him "princess Amilee is in a room locked up, and Harker and Jareth will never find her"

The king smiled wickedly at her "that's my girl"

Zora waited there for orders "you may leave"

She bowed that backed out of the room slowly; the king watched her go with desire in his eyes, he licked his lips sexually "she will share my bed someday"

A girl with long wavy black hair, and wearing a white shimmering gown, was looking for a way to escape, she pulled tightly on the double doors "father please let me out" she pleaded softly tears coming from her eyes

"I'm sorry dear, your father can't hear you" a female voice said cruelly behind her

The girl turned around to look at the woman in front of her "please let me go" she begged

"I'm sorry princess Amilee this is what your father wants" she told her

Amilee started to cry "please I was supposed to meet Jareth, he is probably worried about me"

"I'm sorry dear, but Jareth thinks you ran away" the woman tells her smiling wickedly

"Zora please, he loves me" Amilee cried

"No dear he doesn't, you were a reward. He got you away from Harker, and he won you" Zora says

"No I don't believe that" Amilee said turning away from her upset

"He's in love with a mortal" Zora confirmed

Amilee shook her head frantically, Zora walked up to her "don't worry you will have company very soon"

Amilee stopped shaking her head and looked at her "what are you talking about?"

Zora smiled meanly and vanished

After she left Amilee continued to bang on the doors, hoping someone would save her and free her from her father's prison, where she has been kept for 10 years.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here is a new chapter. I hope you like it.

Chapter Four

Harker appeared in Sarah's room, wondering why no one is keeping watch on her, he walked around the room quietly. He walked up to the room and listened and heard snoring outside the door, and figured Jareth had a goblin keeping watch outside the door, but was not smart enough to have one inside the room. He walked back to the bed where Sarah was sleeping he smiled down at her cruelly.

He heard a noise outside the door and quickly vanished him and Sarah from the room.

The goblin keeping watch outside the room busted in, he looked around afraid, the bed was empty he ran around the room looking for her, she was not seen anywhere in the room.

He quickly ran to the library where Jareth was.

Jareth was talking to his mother and heard someone yelling for him, he stopped and looked at the door, he saw a goblin run in the room, and stand right in front of Jareth.

"What is it" Jareth asked annoyed for the interruption

"It's the girl" the goblin said

"What about her?" Jareth asked upset

"She's gone from her room sire" the goblin replied

"WHAT" Jareth yelled and then teleported

"Oh dear" his mother said worried

Jareth appeared in the room and looked around for Sarah, it turns out she was in fact gone.

"HARKER" he screamed then disappeared

Harker carried Sarah in the room, and then dropped her on the floor, Sarah was unconscious.

"Amilee, you have company" he told her

The princess got out of bed looking at Sarah, she sat next to her, brushing her hair out of her face, she then looked up at Harker afraid "what did you do to her?"

"It's just a spell to keep her sleeping for a while, she will wake up shortly" he told her Amilee gave him a dirty look

"Oh and dear, this is the woman Jareth is in love with" he told her

Amilee gave him a confused look, he laughed wickedly and disappeared.

Amilee got up walking to the bathroom grabbed a cold cloth, and sat back down next to Sarah rubbing her face with it, knowing that when she did wake up she would have one hell of a headache.

Jareth appeared in King Quinn's throne room surrounded by ugly creatures known as Gremlins.

The king smiled cruelly at him "to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I want Sarah back" Jareth ordered him

King Quinn faked confusion "I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"How about the whereabouts of your daughter Amilee, you know where she is?" Jareth said

"I assure you goblin king; I know where my daughter is. She is safe away from you" he told Jareth

"I was never going to marry her, she was just grateful to me because I saved her from Harker who was trying to kill her" he told the king

"Harker would never hurt he loved her, but now my daughter thinks you two are in love" King Quinn told him

"That's not true as you can see, I love Sarah, now just hand her over and we won't have to go to war" Jareth told him

The king just stared at him

Sarah jerked awake, she looked at Amilee "who are you?"

Amilee smiled gently at Sarah "I am princess Amilee, the daughter of King Quinn"

Sarah looked around "where are we?"

"I'm afraid we are locked in my room, and there is no way we can escape" the princess told her

Sarah sat up slowly her hand going to her head, Amilee helped her sit up "I know you must feel disoriented and dizzy, that is all because of Harkers spell"

She looked at Amilee confused "I heard that name before"

The princess grabbed Sarah gently by her arm to help her standup "I am sure you have, he works for my father, he wants the champion dead"

Sarah looked at her horrified.

"I am guessing by the look on your face. That you are the champion" she says

"Yes I am" Sarah replies

"Don't worry Jareth won't let anything happen to you" Amilee tells her

"How do you know Jareth?" she asked

Amilee looked at Sarah sadly "I thought he loved me, I thought were destined to be together"

Sarah gave her a sad smile she continued "but he just saved my life against Harker, he is in love with you"

"Why does your father want me dead?"

"You're powerful, and if you marry Jareth, you both will become very powerful and undefeated. And my father wants to stop that"

Sarah nodded trying to understand, but all of that was a lot to process when you have a pounding headache.

Jareth left the throne room, when he realized that the king was not going to be any help, he would just have to look for Sarah and Amilee on his own.

He's been walking down hallway after hallway looking for anything strange he could find, he tried to listen for voices he couldn't find any and he was growing tired and wary.

He created a crystal ball in the palm of his hand, he stared into it "show me Sarah"

Sarah's image appeared in the mirror she seemed to be talking to someone. "Take me to Sarah" he ordered his crystal ball

Jareth vanished, he reappeared in a room, Sarah and Amilee looked confused at him. He stared at them and said "come on I am getting you two out"

Amilee backed away from them afraid she shook her head and looked down "I am sorry Jareth I can't go, save Sarah"

"Amilee please come with us" Sarah begged

"My father will be very angry, and Harker would be sent to kill me again" Amilee told them unhappily

Jareth ignored Amilee and grabbed both her and Sarah and disappeared to his castle.

Harker appeared in the room, the kings gremlins broke the door down, they had swords in the clawed hands.

"He took the princess, my future bride" Harker said angrily

The gremlins growled, their eyes glowed red "we will take them to war" Harker says

The gremlins laughed wickedly.

Jareth and the woman appeared in the throne room.

Amilee started to pace nervously "I have to go, I can't stay here"

"Why do you have to leave?" Sarah asked afraid for her new friend

"My father promised Harker I would marry him. I tried to tell my father and Harker that I was marrying Jareth, just to get them off my back. But of course that didn't work"

Sarah looked from Jareth to Amilee "but you're not getting married right"

"No" Jareth said firmly

"No" Amilee said

Sarah turned her head a smiled in relief. When Sarah looked back at them, Amilee gave her a knowing smile.

Jareth was pacing his throne room "so what's the plan?"

Jareth stopped at stared at Sarah "well Sarah my dear, we protect Amilee, no matter the cost"

Amilee stared at him in shock "even if that means going to war with my father?"

"Yes my dear even that" Jareth said

Jareth then looked both women over "bathe and get a good night's sleep, tomorrow I will train you both to fight"

Sarah and Amilee bowed to Jareth and went with two goblins who would escort them to their rooms.

Jareth did a protection spell on their rooms to keep them safe until morning.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks to everyone reading this and leaving reviews, story alerts and adding it to your favorites. I hope you like this next chapter, for those of you who are also reading my newest story Sweet Revenge I hope to have the next Chapter posted by the end of this week. Also excuse any mistakes I checked three times and I fixed things hopefully I got everything.

Chapter Five

Sarah was sleeping in bed, when the bright sunlight on her face woke her up; she looked and saw a goblin looking at her, their eyes blinking at her. She quickly sat up.

"What do you want?" her voiced sounded fearful

"It's time to get up Miss Sarah" the goblin said in a female voice

Sarah noticed not only did she sound female but she was dressed in a dress with an apron tied around her waist. The goblin walked over to the closet pulling out clothes and holding them in her arms. Sarah just watched her fascinated; the goblin walked over to the bed, and gently put the clothes on the bed in a neat pile.

The goblin looked at Sarah "shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and I will come back for you, and take you to see the king"

The goblin was ready to leave when Sarah's voice stopped her "what is your name?"

The goblin smiled at the kindness in Sarah's voice "My name is Gerta"

Gerta saw Sarah smile, she returned the smile and walked out of the room, Sarah quickly walked into the bathroom and showered, and when she came out she noticed a table, a chair and food on it covered with silver sparkling lids, she smiled. She quickly dressed; sat at the table she put a napkin over her dress and ate slowly.

Sarah was wiping her mouth and brushing the crumbs off her dress when the door opened she quickly stood up, thinking that Greta had come to get her.

She smiled when she saw Amilee walk in "this place is gorgeous, better than my castle, but a little dirtier. Goblins are slobs, whereas gremlins clean up after themselves"

Sarah looked confused and said "gremlins exist"

"Of course they do" Amilee told her

"I never saw one in person, just in movies" she told her

It was Amilee's turn to look confused "what's a movie?"

"If I am ever able to return home, I will take you and show you" she said

Amilee's face lit up like a Christmas tree "you're from the above world right?"

Sarah laughed at her face the replied skeptically "yes I am"

Amilee sat on the floor in front of Sarah "please tell me of your world, I always wanted to go there"

Sarah opened her mouth ready to talk when the door opened revealing Greta "I must take you two to the king"

Amilee stood up pouting, they both followed Greta, and she led them to an empty room, both girls walked in. the goblin closed the door behind them; Sarah and Amilee looked around and saw weapons all over the walls.

They waited quietly for Jareth in the center of the room, they didn't have long to wait. Jareth and another gentleman walked out of the door in front of them, as Sarah and Amilee came in the door behind them. They seemed to be deep in conversation, the woman just stood there looking at the men to see what happens next.

Jareth and the man stood in front of the woman staring at them.

Jareth spoke up "this is my friend and leader of my army Mac" he pointed at him as he spoke

Both woman looked at Mac he had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, he had striking deep cerulean eyes, he wore a white poets shirt, the sleeves rolled up around the elbows, he had a buttoned up brown vest over it, and wore brown suede pants with matching boots up to his knees. They both thought he was good looking, Jareth got a little jealous of the way Sarah was looking at him. He noticed that she hasn't looked at him the way she was looking at Mac since she was fifteen, and the look of her eyes was begging Mac to kiss her.

Jareth looked at Mac "why don't you train Amilee, and I will train Sarah"

Mac looked confused at Jareth, he never stayed when he trained someone "your majesty I can train both"

"I am very sure you're a capable, but it is no trouble at all" Jareth told him

Mac shrugged his shoulders "fine sire"

Mac and Jareth grabbed two swords off the wall they handed one to the girls.

"Have you ever used a sword before Sarah?" Jareth asked

Sarah shook her head and said "no"

Jareth smiled wickedly at her and charged her with his sword; Sarah did her best to block his sword. Mac was teaching Amilee very gently but aggressive how to fight with a sword, while Jareth was being more forceful and scaring Sarah.

At one point Sarah loss her footing, and Jareth took the opportunity to grab her from behind and put the sword to her throat, Sarah started to sweat from panic; Jareth had his other hand quietly crawl up her body land on her breast and squeeze hard. Sarah brought her sword up and knocked his out of his hand, since he was paying more attention to the other hand, then the one the sword was in. Sarah then grabbed Jareth's hand roughly and flipped him over her, Jareth lay on the ground on his back looking up at Sarah confused, both Mac and Amilee rushed over and looked at them puzzled.

Sarah looked down at Jareth and explained "when I was sixteen, a girl at my school was raped by a gang of guys, so my step-mother signed me up for self- defense classes"

"And you never used a sword?" Mac asked amazed

"We don't use swords in my world for self-defense it's more used for murder, we use our hands" she told him

Jareth stood up brushing himself off "it's time for lunch" he said with anger his voice and strolled off ahead of them.

Mac raised an eyebrow at Sarah and shrugged his shoulders; they followed him out and towards the dining room.

When they arrived at the dining room they saw the goblins putting food on the table, and three people sitting at the table.

Jareth sighed in annoyance "I think you all know my parents and my sister"

"Sarah dear, this is my husband King Kieran, father of Tiana, step-father of Jareth" Queen Jolene said

"Nice to meet you your highness" Sarah said as she bowed

"You too dear" he said as he smiled genuinely at her

"Your highnesses" Amilee said and bowed

They all bowed their heads back at her; they all sat down to eat and had a conversation. Sarah listened to them talking while eating slowly, but mostly pushing her food around, she noticed Mac who was sitting across the table staring constantly at Amilee who was sitting behind her she thought it was sweet, she looked across from her she saw Jareth staring at her, when her eyes met his he turned away. Sarah looked down again eating very little but mostly moving her food around her plate.

"Jareth are listening to me" his step-father said very sternly

"Wh…What?" Jareth asked looking around confused

Sarah looked around puzzled as well.

"No father he wasn't listening he was too busy looking at Sarah" Tiana said with laughter in her voice

King Kieran looked furious he hated repeating himself; Jareth got mad at Tiana and kicked her leg under the table. King Kieran was ready to speak when he heard his daughter whine saying ouch.

"what's wrong?" he asked concerned

Tiana looked at her father and replied "I'm fine I just kicked myself" she looked at Jareth at the last part you could tell she was upset. Sarah bowed her head down giggling a bit.

The king looked at everyone and continued "I asked if you are going to have a ball this year"

"I have one every year don't I" Jareth mumbled

"Are you taking a tone with me boy" his step-father accused

Jareth dropped his fork on his plate "and what tone would they be?" he asked looking at him

The queen spoken up "don't take that tone with your father"

"He's not my father" Jareth said angrily

"Thank god" Kieran mumbled bitterly

Jareth heard him and wiped his face and stood up "you both treat me like I'm a child I am over one thousand years old, and I don't need you telling me what to do anymore" then he stormed out of the dining room.

Sarah quickly wiped her face dropped the napkin on the table; she grabbed her skirt picking it up a bit and ran after him.

"Maybe if he didn't act like a child, I wouldn't have to treat him like one" Kieran grumbled

Jolene sighed sadly, the king continued and the rest snuck out, except for Tiana who stayed behind.

"if you didn't spoil him, maybe he would be a better king, he just expects things to fall in his lap, someday things are going to happen, that he can't control, and I won't be there." He said

Jolene didn't say anything she just sat back in the chair looking worried, Tiana sat there eating her chocolate cake with a smile on her face, she loved her brother but loved it when he got in trouble more and that is a lot.

Sarah walked out in the hallway looking for Jareth, she heard a crash she followed the noise, she came around a corner, she saw Jareth throwing his crystal balls at a statue breaking it.

"Now what did the statue do to you, for you to treat it like that" she said from behind teasingly

Jareth made the ball in his palm disappear, he turned around, and he smiled when he saw her walking up to her "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you" she told him

"Why?" he asked curious

"To see if you're okay" she said as she reached her hand out to touch his face, he turned away from her; she brought her hand back to her as if it was burned.

"As you can see I'm fine" he told her

She laughed "I think that statue would disagree"

Jareth looked at the statue and laughed along with her, Sarah walked over to look at the statue and noticed it looked like a person, but it had no head "who was the statue of?"

"My step-father, since he is now king of the underworld, he is very important, and I embarrass him" Jareth said walking away from her down the hall

She looked at the statue for a minute, then turned around and walked quickly to catch up to him.

She walked next to him "what happened to your father?"

Jareth looked at her then at the ground "people say he was poisoned, others say murdered, some say he just died of natural causes"

"So he was the original goblin king?" she asked inquisitively

Jareth shook his head and answered "no, Kieran was, some say he killed my father for power"

Sarah gave him a sad look "does he love your mother?"

Jareth stopped in front of her, she had to stop quickly or she would've bumped into him. "Sometimes I think he does, other times I think it's all for control and power"

"Oh" Sarah said

"Come on I will walk you to your room" Jareth said as he grabbed her hand

Sarah took his hand and let him gently pull her along with him.

They got to Sarah's door "here you go" he said

She looked at the door then at him, the way he looked at her was making her nervous, he looked at her like either wanted to kiss her or bite her. She backed up against the door.

Jareth leaned in close to her, he put both hands on the door next to her head, he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, she was getting afraid, she watched him to see what he would do, and his eyes snapped open staring at her. She gasped in fear.

"Are you going to the ball tomorrow night?" he asked calmly

"Y…yes" she stuttered

"Would you-"he paused a moment

Sarah thought for a moment to herself "_is he going to ask me to be his date and if he does what do I say"_

Jareth looked at her he could tell she was thinking of something intently "would you save me a dance?"

She looked at him her eyes wide "_he just asked me to save him a dance_" she says in her head "_well say something he's waiting for an answer_" she says in her head again

He smiled at her she looked at him and nodded her head yes. His smile got wider he started to go towards her slowly, she closed her eyes waiting for the kiss to come, Jareth's breath was on her lips. He whispered against them "goodnight Sarah"

She opened her eyes he was gone, she growled and walked into her room slamming the door shut behind her.

"Men are so invigorating" she snarled


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: here is another chapter for you, I hope you like it.

Chapter Six

The Next Morning

Sarah was snuggled underneath the covers, she heard someone come in the room, and she ignored it and closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep. She heard someone call her name, the voice sounded like her goblin maid.

Sarah pulled the covers off her head and looked at Gerta; she looked back at Sarah "come on miss Sarah timed to get up, the king wants you to have breakfast with him"

Sarah groaned and got out of bed "bath is ready for you" Gerta told her

While Sarah was taking a bath, Gerta was making the bed and putting her clothes out for her. Gerta heard Sarah humming to herself, she smiled.

Sarah came out wrapped in a towel, Gerta quickly helped Sarah take the towel off and get her dressed, in a long Jade color gown, Sarah told Gerta it was beautiful and she replied that the king wanted her to wear this gown, because the color would bring out her eyes more, Sarah smiled at that.

Gerta had Sarah sit down at the vanity table; Gerta brushed her hair then pulled it up in a high ponytail, wrapping a Jade ribbon around it. After Sarah was dressed, Gerta escorted Sarah to the dining room.

Sarah walked in it was just her and Jareth for breakfast "where is everyone?" she asked him as she walked into the room.

"I assume you're asking about Amilee and Mac" Jareth said

Sarah nodded "they ate earlier; he's training her or something. I'm not exactly sure what they are doing" he told her

"Oh" she said as she sat down next to him

In front of them on the table was a variety of breakfast foods, Pancakes, waffles, French toast, bacon, sausage, ham, toast, bagels, muffins, and fruit.

Sarah watched Jareth put a little of everything on his plate, Sarah just took a bagel swiped some cream cheese on it, took two sausage links, two slices of bacon, and one slice of ham, and some fruit. They ate in silence for a few moments then Jareth started to talk.

"I asked to eat alone with you, because I wanted to talk to you"

Sarah put her bagel gently on her plate and looked at him "talk about what?"

"Amilee's father wants her back, he will do whatever it takes to take her" he said

"But she doesn't want to go back with him, she's happy here" she protested

Jareth smiled "I know she is, her father will be here shortly to have a meeting with me"

"Can I stay?" Sarah asked

"Sure" Jareth said

A goblin came in the room "your highness, King Quinn is here" his goblin said fearful

"Send him in" Jareth said he quickly wiped his mouth with his napkin, Sarah did the same, they both waited for him to enter

King Quinn walked in with Harker behind him "can I offer you something we have breakfast, juice, coffee" Jareth said

"No thank you" the king said in an unpleasant tone

Harker ignored the king and gave Sarah a nasty look that made her feel uncomfortable, King Quinn sat down on the opposite side of Jareth, Harker stood behind him against the wall.

"I want my daughter Jareth" King Quinn said trying to act calmly

Before Jareth could reply Sarah blurted out "she doesn't want to go with you"

Harker got closer to the table he looked at Sarah cruelly "you do not talk to the king mortal, open your mouth again and I will cut your tongue out "he threatened as he took a dagger out of his belt.

Sarah moved back in her chair afraid, Jareth stood up angry "don't ever threaten my champion again"

Sarah looked at Jareth amazed; she never had a guy stand up for her before, it felt nice that someone cared enough about her to do that.

King Quinn waved his hand at Harker; he put the dagger back in his belt and went back to his place standing against the wall.

"Like Sarah just told you, Amilee doesn't want to go I can't force her" Jareth said

"She is going to marry Harker" King Quinn said

"I thought you changed your mind about that" Sarah said

King Quinn was starting to get annoyed with the girl "I am king, I am allowed to change my mind" he raised his voice slightly

Sarah looked down and said to herself "_what an ass_"

Jareth snickered at her comment since he was the only one to hear it.

King Quinn sighed "it's either Harker marry my daughter or your champion"

Sarah raised her head up and yelled "WHAT!"

"You can't have my champion" Jareth told him furiously

Sarah then looked at Jareth surprised and how he said that it was almost barbaric.

"Well it's either my daughter or her" the kings said the her part in disgust

Hark sexily leered at Sarah, she turned her head away to look at Jareth.

Jareth called for a goblin, one came strolling in slowly "yes sire?"

"Please go get Amilee and Mac and bring them to me" Jareth said

The goblin smiled and nodded then ran away.

King Quinn turned to Harker and said "goblins are such stupid creatures" they both laughed wickedly and Jareth and Sarah gave them dirty looks.

Awhile later Amilee and Mac walked in.

"Father what are you doing here?" Amilee asked worried

"I have come to take you home" her father said as he stood up

Amilee grabbed onto Mac's hand for support, that gesture did not go unnoticed to everyone in the room.

Her father started to get angry "you are too come home now child"

Amille shook her head "no, father I will not"

The king started to get furious he quickly closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to calm down, once he was calm he spoke again "you do this to your ill mother, she lies on her death bed, her last dying wish is for you to get married"

What her father said brought tears to Amilee's eyes she looked down ashamed "I know father I am sorry, but I don't want to marry Harker or anyone else you have planned for me, I want to pick my own husband"

"Fine just as long as it is not the king of goblins" King Quinn said

"No, father it's not" Amilee said seriously

"Let's go home and discuss it, I know your mother would like to see you" the king said

Amilee looked skeptical, she was afraid he would lock her up again "I promise you are free to roam where you want" he told his daughter.

She looked at him to see if he was telling her the truth, when she saw in his eyes he was she agreed to go back with him.

On her way out she kissed Mac on the lips and whispered to him "I promise to return to you"

Amilee walked out her father behind her giving Mac a strange look, Harker walked past Mac and pushed into him roughly giving him a deadly smile.

Mac turned and smiled and nodded at Jareth and Sarah and left the room.

Jareth and Sarah stood up "where would you like to go today?"

"I was hoping to go to the library" Sarah said

"I will take you" Jareth said

They walked out of the room and walked quietly down the hall, until they got to the closed door of the library.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Sarah asked

"I'm pretty busy today" Jareth said

Sarah looked at him confused "Jareth"

"Mmm…" he said staring at her lips

"Are you ever going to kiss me?" she asked quietly

Jareth's eyes met hers and he smiled at her "someday" he said than disappeared

"Damn him" she said frustrated

She heard laughing; she smiled and walked into the library.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: here is another chapter for you, I hope you like it.

Chapter Seven

The Day moved in a blur, Sarah remembers reading in the library, not able to get her mind of Jareth, she must've fell asleep in the library because she woke up to Gerta shaking her awake, then helping her to her bedroom, helped her change and got into bed. Now here she is in bed getting woken from her deep sleep, to a female with a cheerful voice waking her up. She groaned pulled the covers up over her head and rolled over.

"Come on Sarah get up" the voice said with happiness in her voice

Sarah rolled over to look at the woman, she pouted for getting woken up from a dreamless sleep, and at least she thinks it was, she couldn't remember dreaming about anything.

"Tiana, why are you waking me up" Sarah mumbled sleepily

Tiana sat on the edge of the bed laughing, Sarah moaned "and why are you so happy?"

Tiana stood up smiling "don't you know what today is?"

Sarah thought about it and replied "Friday?"

Tiana thought a moment and said "yes, but that is not what I mean"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked as she yawned hoping she would leave so she could go back to bed

"Tonight is the ball" she told Sarah

"So what exactly is this ball for? She asked Tiana

"It's just a ball my brother has, come on get out of bed, you almost slept it away, it starts in two hours" Tiana told her

Sarah slowly got out of bed; she walked into the bathroom to take a shower, while Tiana went through her closet. Tiana heard Sarah singing in the shower, she couldn't place the song, but she giggled anyway.

Sarah came out wearing a towel, she looked at Tiana confused "I thought Gerta would help me get ready?"

Tiana smiled at her "I told her I would help you"

"Okay" Sarah said

Tiana held up her dress "I picked this out for you"

Sarah looked at the dress and smiled at it in awe, it was the same color as the one she wore in the ballroom, but the sleeves were shorter and it still went off the shoulders. Tiana watched Sarah smile at the dress and go into a daze like she was remembering something, then she got sad. Tiana tried to get her out of her daze "come on Sarah hurry about and get ready, we have to get to the ball on time, I want you to meet my friends"

Sarah shook her head and started to get her underthings on first, then Tiana helped put the dress on, it was a little heavy, but they could handle it. After the dress was on her, Tiana fixed her hair exactly like she had it at the ballroom, and gave her clear glass slippers to wear on her feet. Sarah looked down at the slippers "I can't wear these what happens, If I break them" she said worried

"Don't worry, things here can't break very easily" she told her

Sarah felt reassured "that's good"

Tiana smiled at her "come on let's go"

Sarah followed her then stopped, Tiana looked at her confused "don't we need dates?"

Tiana laughed "no Sarah at these balls, you can go with whoever you want, or you can go alone"

"Oh okay" Sarah said

Tiana wrapped arm around Sarah's and walked to the ball room, they noticed the hallway on the way to the ballroom was all decorated nicely, Sarah looked at it amazed as she passed by.

"Did Jareth do all this?"

"That is the best thing about having magic, you don't need to decorate yourself or have goblins do it, and magic does it for you"

Tiana and Sarah got to the top of the stairs of the ballroom it looked just the same as it did the last time she was here, a guy was waiting to announce them in. Tiana whispered in his ear.

"Princess Tiana, and Lady Sarah" the man announced

Tiana and Sarah walked down the steps some guests paid attention to them, others continued to talk and eat. They walked down the stairs, Tiana saw someone wave to her, Sarah didn't notice she was too busy looking around the room, Tiana grabbed her arm pulling her gently with her.

"Come on I want you to meet some people" she told Sarah

They walked over to three people "these are my friends" Tiana said

Sarah nodded her head; Tiana continued to speak "this is my fairy friend Lilac"

Sarah interrupted "I thought fairies were smaller"

"There are different breed of fairies" Tiana told her

Lilac had light purple hair the ends pulled up so she had little pigtails hanging down, and the rest was down below her waist; she had tanned skin and wore a Lavender colored ball gown. She was also the same height as Tiana and Sarah

"And this is Pip a male fairy Lilac's boyfriend" Tiana told her

Pip had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, he had steaks of orange going through it and he wore a suit, you could tell that Lilac and Pip were very uncomfortable in those clothes.

Tiana pointed at the next guy and said in a bored tone "this is Luc; he's the prince of something"

Luc gave her a dirty look he grabbed Sarah's hand "I am the prince of the elves" he then kissed her hand she giggled, Tiana rolled her eyes. Tiana also looked up and noticed Jareth standing across the room he was giving Luc and evil stare, she also noticed he was standing with the two woman he slept with, the night Sarah came to the castle, both woman who were twin sisters were all over her brother, it made her sick, they were both blondes and big breasted, just the way he always liked his woman big breasted and dumb. Then she looked at Sarah, who was the opposite, she had dark hair, somewhat big breasted but she was smart.

Tiana saw Luc gently pull Sarah onto the dance floor, Tiana looked at Jareth who was now giving her a cruel look, and she turned to her friends "I better go talk to my brother"

Tiana walked over to her brother and his two tramps.

"Hello brother" she said

Jareth pulled her away from the roughly and moved away from everyone, she pulled her arm out of his hand "ouch that hurt, what the hell is your problem"

"My problem sister is Sarah dancing with him" Jareth said

"So what do you care, you have your sluts" Tiana told him

"They are not my sluts" he raised his voice slightly

"And you have no claim over Sarah so she could do whatever she wants" she told him and walked away

Jareth watched her angrily.

Tiana walked by the woman and bowed "Nerissa, Clarissa"

Both woman bowed back and banged their heads together, both said ouch and rubbed their heads, Tiana walked away laughing.

"So how do you know Tiana?" Luc asked curious

"From Jareth" Sarah told him

"so your friends with Jareth?' Luc asked

"Sort of" she said

Luc looked at her studying her "you're the champion aren't you?"

Sarah nodded her head smiling, she was enjoying dancing with him and getting to know him better, she was about to ask him something, when they heard a familiar male voice. "May I cut in?"

Luc smiled at him "sure" his tone of voice held jealousy

He walked away calmly, Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand and they started dancing, it felt familiar to both of them.

"So how come you're not dancing with them?" she asked as she tipped her head in the direction of Nerissa and Clarissa"

Jareth looked at them, they smiled big at him and waved, he gave them a half smile "oh them" he said she nodded her head "they are beautiful, but dumb"

"Most blondes are" Sarah said

Jareth looked sharply at her "is that about me?"

Sarah giggled and said "of course not"

Sarah then looked around the room, she saw Lilac and Pip dancing happily, and Tiana and Luc dancing but there was a lot of tension between them and they didn't look happy at all, she frowned at them, and then looked back at Jareth. He was staring at her with a big smiled on his face.

"What?" Sarah asked puzzled

He bent down and whispered against her lips "someday is today"

She looked up at him and was walking away from her.

"What?' she cried out of shock and confusion

He answered her with a laugh; she stopped her foot and went to get a drink, food, drinks and dancing later. Sarah was ready to go to sleep; she met up with Tiana, who walked her back to her room.

"Goodnight Sarah" Tiana said and yawned

"Goodnight" she replied

Tiana disappeared, Sarah walked into her room closing her door behind her, she just got her dress off and standing there in her undergarments, when she heard a knock at the door. She walked quickly to the door, thinking maybe Tiana forgot to tell her something, she opened the door smiling widely. Her smile turned into a surprised look on her face to see Jareth standing there, she gasped.

He smiled at her he then grabbed her by the waist and gently brought her to him, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. He then brought his lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss, Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, and as quickly as it started it stopped, Sarah opened her eyes, and noticed he was gone.

"Damn him" she said angrily

She heard laughing in the air, and she slammed her door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, let me know if you want too.

Chapter Eight

Sarah tossed and turned all night long, she couldn't get the kiss from Jareth out of her head, and she wondered why is he kissing her and flirty with her now, when it didn't seem like he wanted her here.

She opened her eyes when she felt heat on her face, she saw the sun shining brightly through the curtains, she smiled she knew today would be a good day.

Gerta walked in to Sarah's room "good you're awake"

Sarah sat up looking at her, Gerta noticed her eyes were puffy and dark circles under her eyes "didn't you sleep well dear?" she asked while she was picking up Sarah's dirty clothes from the ball off her floor.

"I had a little trouble" she said

"Come on dear, your breakfast is waiting for you on the balcony" Gerta said

Sarah got out of bed following her, she sat down at the table there were juice, milk, and waffles, pastries and fruit, and her eyes got big looking at all the food. "Sit down dear and enjoy" the maid told her

Sarah did as she was told while Gerta went back into the room to clean it, Sarah pilled the plate in front of her, with a little of everything. She was cutting into her waffles when she heard a small feminine giggle coming from next to her, she turned her head, she saw Jareth's balcony next to her, those two twins from last night were out there sitting at the table in there nightgowns there were hardly anything to them, they were see through, she saw Jareth sitting there with a bathrobe on and it was open so she could see his bare chest, whether or not he was wearing anything underneath it, she did not know. He was feeding them each a strawberry, she just watched the display in shock, is he just really into sex that he just wants everyone woman on the planet.

Jareth looked at her and smiled sexily and winked, Sarah quickly turned her head away and continued eating.

"Hey it's the girl from last night" one of the girls said in a squeaky voice it made Sarah cringe, she ignored her and kept eating.

"What are you deaf" the other girl asked, her voice was a little deeper

"Now girls please leave my champion alone" Jareth said

"Her she's so scrawny" the squeaky voiced girl said

"Now Clarissa be good" he scolded playfully

"I'm sorry Jareth" Clarissa replied

Sarah felt like she was going to throw up, she had to get up and leave but she didn't want to appear rude. Then the maid came out "Sarah you have a visitor in the garden"

Sarah dropped her fork on her plate, and quickly followed Gerta in the room, she quickly got dressed.

Jareth pouted when Sarah left "ladies, what do you say we take a walk in the gardens"

"We are not dressed for the gardens, let's go back in the bedroom" Nerissa whined

"We are going in the gardens" Jareth said firmly

The girls both pouted but used their magic to change their clothes, and Jareth used magic to change his clothes, he held his arms out for them to hold onto one.

Sarah walked into the garden looking around, she heard a male voice call her name she turned around, she saw Luc sitting on the bench, he patted the spot next to him, and Sarah gave him a friendly smile and walked over to him sitting down.

"What did you want to see me about?" she asked gently while she was straightening her dress. Luc watched her for a moment and replied "are you seeing anyone?"

Sarah looked up at him "no, why do you ask?"

"I thought perhaps you were seeing the goblin king" he said

Sarah laughed "Jareth" she laughed again and said "no. of course not"

Jareth stood with the two women where he could see them and hear them but they can't see him.

Luc smiled brightly at her and moved closer to her, and wrapped his arm on top of the bench behind her; Jareth felt rage bubble up from inside him, filling up with jealousy.

"I was hoping you would let me court you" Luc says

Sarah looked shocked at him not sure what to say, until he heard Luc open his mouth "your majesty"

Sarah turned and looked, she saw Jareth standing there looking angry, and the girls on his arms looking bored.

Jareth stood there staring down angrily at them, the girls started to tug on his arms "come on Jareth were bored" Clarissa said

Jareth smiled wickedly, then took turns kissing each one on the cheek "okay ladies let's go" he said and they walked away

Sarah turned to look at Luc, she was thinking he could tell, he wasn't sure what answer she would give him, he knew Jareth was in love with Sarah everyone in the kingdom knew, and he knew with Jareth flaunting those two girls in her face, it was because he wanted to make Sarah jealous and want him, and he knew he never stood a chance against someone like the goblin king, who for some reason had every woman in every kingdom want him, but none wanted to be queen, they thought his castle and his goblins were disgusting. But not Sarah, you could tell she liked it here and with his subjects.

Sarah looked at Luc and said "yes I will allow you to court me"

Luc stood up smiling, then he grabbed her hands and pulled her up gently and he held them "don't worry I promise, I won't let you down"

She smiled at him, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back, and he pulled away "I will call on you later, if that is alright"

She nodded her head smiling, he returned her smile and disappeared, once he was gone, she realized she might've made a mistake, she ran a hand over her face she sat down and sighed.

Tiana appeared in Jareth's dining room, she saw him sitting there his legs crossed on the table he looked upset, she walked in and closed the door behind her, he didn't even move.

"What's wrong?" she asked

Jareth looked up at her just noticing her presence "what?"

Tiana sighed "I asked what's wrong"

Jareth stood up "I saw Sarah with Luc, he asked to court her"

Tiana looked horrified and then swallowed nervously "what did she say?"

"I don't know, I walked away" Jareth said

"We have to stop her" Tiana said

Jareth looked at Tiana puzzled "why?"

"he is not a good guy Jareth, trust me, he seems nice and sweet, he will romance you for a awhile until you fall for him, then he turns cruel and possessive, if you even look or speak to another guy, he beats you and rapes you, just to show you that you're his" she said then put her head down

"How do you know this?" he asked

"it happened to me, that is why I wasn't around for years, he kept me prisoner, he was going to force me to marry him, I had a child I had to give up, because he didn't want children, I have no idea where that child is now" Tiana told him

Jareth gave his sister a sympathy look "how did you get out of it?"

"my father, at first he didn't believe me , then he caught him beating me and broke it off, she doesn't know how hard it is to break off being courted by someone, it's not like in the above world, where you just break up with someone, there are rules. She would need to file a complaint of him and the court has to tell if she is lying or telling the truth, now you know the court thinks all humans are lying" she rushed out

Jareth didn't like this one bit, now he knew there was nothing he could do to save his champion.

Sarah walked in and looked at the table "oh lunch isn't served yet"

Jareth looked at Tiana "I will leave you alone" she said

Sarah watched Tiana leave, she then looked at Jareth, and he looked upset "is everything okay?"

"Are you courting Luc?" he asked

Sarah nodded her head afraid

Jareth started to pace the room, he then punched his fist through the wall "you stupid, STUPID girl"

"Excuse me" Sarah said

Jareth turned to face her "you are promised to marry me"

"Well you were hanging with your sluts, so I didn't think you wanted to marry me anyway, I thought you had more fun with them, then with me" she said

Jareth shook his head "I haven't slept with them or anyone since you came here, they were bored and wanted to keep me company, and I wanted to make you jealous"

"Oh" she said in a low voice

"And now you made a big mistake" he told her

"By dating Luc?" she asked

"Yes according to my sister he is not a nice guy" Jareth told her

"And you believe your sister?"

"She has never lied to me"

Sarah thought for a moment "I will just break up with him then, tell him I made a mistake"

"It doesn't work that way here dear" he said

Sarah started to get scared and sick to her stomach

"I might be able to talk to my parents to get you out of this, but I can't promise anything" he tells her

"Please do" she said

He smiled and nodded at her and disappeared. She put her head in her hands and cried. "There you are dear"

She turned around and saw Luc with a big smile plastered on his face, he walked up to her, and wiping the tears off her face "are you okay dear?"

"I'm fine" she said

"Did Jareth upset you" he snarled out

Sarah got scared then he smiled gently at her "no, he didn't I'm fine, just missing home" she lied

He seemed to accept her answer, she took a deep breath and said "Luc, I think I made a mistake, I don't think I can court you"

Luc's smile died on his face and he had a cruel look on his face, he started to advance towards her predator like, it scared her, she started to back away, until a wall was behind her. He banged the palms of his hands hard next to her head, she closed her eyes.

"It's not that easy my little champion" he said dangerously

The way his voice was it gave her chills up and down her spine.

"I told all my friends already and there jealous I am with the champion, all because you got jealous of Jareth's whores that I sent over so you would see them"

She looked at him in shock "you sent them here?"

"Of course, they are not very bright, but as soon as you say something about Jareth, their faces light up like a light bulb"

Sarah winced at how cruel he was being "what do you want from me?"

Luc smiled wickedly at her "so many things, let's see, I want Jareth to suffer, I want to marry the champion and drain her of her power and kill her, and I want to own the Labyrinth" he said these things as he counted on his fingers

Sarah got scared and did the only thing she could think of, she kneed him in the balls, and tried to run she had to find Jareth, she didn't get far, she felt him grab her hair and pull her back to him she screamed in pain.

He held her tightly in his arms, he held a knife to her throat, she was breathing hard, he was breathing painfully "nice try, but you ever try something stupid like that again I will slit your throat"

She nodded her head "my father will be so pleased that I bagged the champion"

"What?" she asked confused

"Shut up dear" he said and disappeared with her


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: here is a new chapter I hope you like it, just so you know I never had the twists in this story planned, they just came out as I was writing it.

Chapter Nine

Luc appeared with Sarah in front of King Quinn, the king looked at Luc with the woman in his arms.

"What is this?" the king demanded motioning to him holding the girl

Luc smiled brightly at the king "I succeed where my father failed, I brought you the champion"

The King returned his smile "good for you my boy, not sure if your father Harker, would be pleased by this, but I sure am"

Luc's smile just got bigger, Sarah was struggling in his arms, she couldn't believe that Luc was Harker's son, she wondered if Jareth knew this.

"What is it that you want with the champion mi 'lord?" Luc asked curious

The King stood up from his throne and walked towards them "well Lucas" he noticed Luc cringe at that name, he knew he didn't like it and that is why he went by Luc. The king continued to speak "I want to kill her, make the goblin king weak and take over his kingdom, I want the Labyrinth for myself, and by killing her who he loves-" the king noticed as he said that Sarah's eyes got wide, he guessed from the look of it , Sarah didn't know the king loved her. The king continued "he will suffer making him weak to an attack and the whole underground will be mine" after the king said that he threw his head back and laughed wickedly, Sarah felt fear go through her, she just wanted to run away, Luc also began to laugh with him.

Jareth appeared in front of his parents, they both looked at him, his step-father didn't seem pleased with him being there, and his mother had a big smile upon her face.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit my son?' the Queen asked kindly

"I am here because Sarah made a mistake" Jareth told them

The Queen's smile vanished from her face and she turned serious, the King looked angry. "What did she do son?" his mother asked with worry in her voice

Jareth shook his head in shame and then raised his head to look at them "I was trying to make Sarah jealous, so she would admit her feelings to me. But when Luc asked her to court him, she said yes"

His mother looked upset and didn't say anything, while his step-father looked outraged and quickly stood up.

"Have you forgotten what that man, did to your sister, because of that man we have a grandchild out there somewhere, we are still looking for" the king's voice sounded like he was yelling but his voice was echoing in the room, it made Jareth wince.

"how could you do that son, you know how bad King Quinn wants your throne, so he can get to our throne, and you give him your champion" the queen said sadly

"I know, I'm sorry" Jareth told them

The king sat back down trying to calm himself, while Jolene walked up to her son "what is it you would like us to do?" she asks him

Jareth looked her in the eyes "I want you to break them up, you have the power to do that right"

"yes, we have the power to do that" the king said standing up and going towards them "but we have to go before the courts, to get them to agree, and Luc and Sarah have to agree to this too, if not their could a duel"

Jareth turned his head to look at him sharply "duel, you mean I would have to fight Luc"

"Yes my son, but no magic involved only swords" queen Jolene said

"I can do that" Jareth said

Jolene smiled and patted her son's cheek affectingly "go back to your kingdom son, we will notify you as soon as we hear something"

Jareth smiled at them and bowed, then disappeared.

The king and queen sat back down in their chairs on their throne, the queen was worried about her son and Sarah, while she heard her husband complaining.

"I always have to bail your son of his troubles; he has to learn to do things on his own sometime, that stupid boy"

The queen gave the king a sharp nasty look, she didn't like her husband calling her son names, or being mean to him, sometimes she wondered why she even married him, then she remembered, for some stupid reason after her husband passed, she fell in love with his best friend.

"So what did you want the champion for?" Luc asked curious

"Well I did want to kill her, but now I am not so sure, she is a pretty thing" The King said leering at her

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned her head in disgust.

"I planned to marry her, she is my conquest, I won her for now" Luc whined

Sarah looked at Luc over her shoulder all she was to him was a conquest nothing more, that made her feel dirty.

"Well for now, stick her in the dungeon, until I decide if you are fit to marry the champion or if I decide to kill her" King Quinn said

Luc grabbed Sarah and put her in the dungeon, she had a cell all to herself, he closed the door behind her, and she quickly walked up to the door.

"Please Luc let me out of here, I will do anything even marry you" she told him as she batted her eyes lashes at him trying to look flirty

Luc was debating it then he looked at her "if you tell me you love me, I will let you out of here"

Sarah looked at him sadly "I can't tell you what I don't feel"

Luc put on a cruel mask and replied "fine rot in here, for all I care" and he disappeared, Sarah slammed her hand hard against the bars, and said ouch in a low voice.

"Is someone there" a voice called out

Sarah listened for a moment and noticed it sounded like a child's voice.

"Who's there?" Sarah asked fearfully

"No need to be afraid, I won't hurt you, I've been locked in here since I was younger" the voice said

"What's your name?" Sarah asked curious

"I'm called Olivia, what are you called?" Olivia said

"I'm Sarah" Sarah said

Olivia cheered happily "oh yes, I heard of you, I was told that you are my savior, that you will bring me to my real mother"

Sarah was puzzled "who told you this?"

"My adopted mother Lillian" the girl was smiling, then Sarah could hear sadness in her voice "she got sick, and I got locked down here, my adopted father didn't want to care for me, since I wasn't really his child, I want my real mother"

"Who is your real mother?" Sarah asked curious

"I never met her all I know is her name, my adopted mother's dying wish is that I find my real mother. She told me that a girl named Sarah will find me, she is the champion" Olivia said with happiness in her voice

"I might be able to help you, just tell me your mother's name" she says

"All I know is that her name is Tiana, I have no idea where she is" Olivia tells her

"I know her" Sarah exclaimed

"Oh thank god, then I can get out of here" Olivia said

Sarah was silent for a moment before answering her back; she was looking around her cell "sure as soon as I figure out how to get out of here"

Amilee walked into a darken room, the only light was faded candle light, she heard heavy breathing coming from the bed. She walked slowly to the bed, she sat on the floor, she looked at the person on the bed, in the dim light, it was a woman with dark hair, her face was sweaty, her hair was wet and clinging to her face, and she was breathing deeply as if she was forcing herself to breath.

"Mother" Amilee said in a low sad voice as she brushed her mother's hair out of her face

The woman looked up at her and forced a smile on her pale face, she weakly ran a hand lovingly over her face caressing it "my beautiful princess"

Amilee held her mother's hand to her face; she had tears pouring from her eyes "mother please don't leave me" she begged

Her mother's face sank and she dropped her hand out of her daughter's "I'm sorry my child, but if god wants me he will take me, ain't no one who can stop him"

Amilee cried harder "can't a healer do something?"

"I'm afraid not sweetie, my body absorbed something, it infected me in the inside shutting down my organs, there is no cure" her mother explained

"But we are immortal" her daughter whined

"Yes honey, but just because we are immortal, does not mean we are protected by everything, it just means we can't be killed the mortal way, something more dangerous and serious can kill us" her mother told her, she then started to cough and spit up blood

"Mother, Mother" she cried

Her mother had blood dripping out of her mouth, she smiled weakly at her, mouthed she loved her and just stopped breathing. Amilee leaned forward laid her head on her mother's chest and started crying.

King Quinn was in his throne talking to Luc, when King Kieran appeared in front of them.

"King Kieran of the underground, to what do I owe the honor of this visit" King Quinn said

King Kieran looked angrily at him "well brother, you can let the mortal go"

"Brother" Luc mouthed to himself that was a piece of information he never knew

"Only by marriage are we related brother" Quinn said with disgust

"Yes and while my sister lies dying, you are still making everything miserable for everyone else" Kieran said

"I am still king, my life has to move on, even if my wife can't move on with me" Quinn says

"I never knew what my sister saw in you, she is kind hearted and you are a bastard" Kieran said

Quinn got up out of his chair to face Kieran "I never treated your sister cruelly, I loved her with all my heart, and it breaks that she is dying"

"She's dead" a voice said from behind them

Kieran, Quinn and Luc looked to see who it was, they saw Amilee standing there tears coming down her face.

Quinn walked up to her "what did you say" his voice demanding

"I said father, mother is dead" Amilee told him sadly

Quinn moved away from her shaking his head "no, not my beautiful Lillian" he then sank to the floor crying, Kieran went up to Amilee hugging her niece, Luc stood there not sure what to do.

Quinn got up and brushed his tears, he then looked at Kieran "tell me your business, and then get out"

Kieran let go of Amilee and walked towards him "I have this for you" he handed Quinn a letter.

Quinn opened it and read it to himself, Kieran started to explain "as you can see the court wants to see all of us as soon as possible"

Quinn looked at him angrily "fine, I will see you there"

Hours Later

Both families arrived in a room, a long table in front of them, with men and some woman but mostly men, they were the ones who will make the decision of Sarah and Luc.

"Mortal come forward" one of the men said

Sarah walked forward, stopping to stand in front of the man that spoke.

"Do you wish to stay betrothed to Luc?"

Sarah shook her head ad replied "no"

The court looked at her then at Luc, and then to Jareth "you realize you have two men that want to fight over you?"

"Yes sir I do" Sarah said

The man nodded his head then spoke again "Luc and Jareth, you will fight to the death over this mortal, using no magic only weapons"

Luc and Jareth nodded in agreement.

"Wait" Sarah's voice rang out

"Yes mortal" the man asked

"Since they are fighting over me, I would like to fight Luc for my freedom instead" Sarah told him

Everyone in court gasped and started talking out of turn "ENOUGH" he yelled

Everyone stopped the court room was quiet "let me get this straight, you want to fight for yourself"

Sarah nodded her head and said "yes"

"What do you get if you win?" he asked her

Sarah looked at Jareth then back to face the court again "I marry Jareth"

"And if you lose?" he asked

Sarah thought about it then said "if I lose I'm dead"

"Right you are dear" he told her

He then turned to discuss it with the rest of the court, Sarah was nervous, her palms were sweaty.

The head council guy looked at Sarah and said "we accept, Sarah will be fighting Luc to the death, beginning tomorrow at a place we choose, until then the mortal will be released in the care of the goblin king"

Sarah looked relieved while Luc looked pissed. Everyone left the courts, until they notify them where the fight will take place.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: here is a new chapter, and again I leave it at a cliff hanger.

Chapter Ten

Sarah returned to the castle with Jareth, they stood outside her bed chambers, he grabbed her hands and holding them in his gently, she looked down at their joined hands then back at him.

"You don't have to do this, I am more than willing to fight him" Jareth told her

Sarah smiled at him "I know" she caressed his face and spoke "but I am the champion and maybe I should start acting like it"

Jareth grabbed her hand holding it; in his own "you don't have to act brave"

Sarah let go of his hands, and stepped back from him "I know, but in my world a woman fights her own battles"

Jareth moved closer to her "well here a man fights for the one he loves"

Sarah grinned at him "I know"

Jareth moved quickly towards her, she backed up until her back hit the wall, his hands lay flat against the door by her head "how about I show you a night you'll never forget"

Sarah laughed at him, then looked at him and realized he was serious and stopped laughing and replied "and what does that entail?"

"We make love by a roaring fire and confess our love for each other, because we may never have this chance again" Jareth told her as he smiled seductively at her

"I'm sure you say that to all the woman, but why don't we wait to see if I live or not first, then go from there" Sarah said

"I mean it with you, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you" he told her seriously

"I bet" she said sadly as she walked into her room she looked at him for she closed the door, he looked at her with hope in his eyes, hoping that she changed her mind, and was going to invite him in "by the way I found Tiana's daughter Olivia, she is in king Quinn's dungeon" as she said that she shut the door in his face, leaving his mouth to gap open. He remembers what she said and disappeared to find his sister's daughter and his niece.

Jareth sneakily walked around the dingy dungeon, looking for prisoners, he then heard a little girl crying he quietly walked towards it, he didn't want to use magic, knowing that the king's gremlins can sense magic, and probably already sensed he was there, so he didn't have much time.

He walked up to the cage, he saw a girl in ripped dirty dressed, crying into her knees that were pulled up to her chest, she had blonde hair with ringlets, her hair was covered in dirt, she reminded him so much of his sister, he knew this had to be her daughter.

"Olivia" he said softly

The girl lifted her head up and dried her eyes with the backs of her hands, Jareth saw her face, and knew she was Tiana's daughter; she looked like a younger version of his sister.

"Who… are you?" she asked scared

"The champion sent me to save you" Jareth told her

She got up quickly, happiness shined one her face "you know Sarah"

Jareth smiled at her "of course I do, she's my fiancée"

Olivia's smile fell "you're the goblin king"

Jareth nodded his head "yes, but I am also your mother's older brother"

Olivia smiled again "you're my uncle Jareth"

"Yes sweets I am" Jareth said

"Can you take me to my mother" Olivia said eagerly

"I am not sure where your mother is" Jareth told her sincerely

Olivia looked at him sadly "oh" she bowed her head down

"But I can take you to your grandparents they will know where your mother is" he tells her

Olivia's face perked up again "okay"

Jareth looked around to make sure they were alone, he quickly created a crystal ball on the palm of his hand, the crystal ball floated to the door it exploded and so did the door.

Olivia looked at the door, then at Jareth "that was so cool, I hope I can do that someday"

Jareth smiles at her "you will"

They heard growling coming towards them, Jareth quickly grabbed Olivia's hand and they disappeared.

They appeared in front of his parents, they both looked surprised to see him "what can we do for you son?" his mother asked

The king looked at the girl standing next to him holding his hand; she was paying attention to them, just looking around with a smile on her face.

"Who is this child?" the king asked curious

Olivia turned around to look at him, the king and queen both noticed that she looked exactly like Tiana did at that age.

"Is that…" the queen's voice trailed off as she pointed to the girl

"Yes, I don't know where Tiana has been staying, but I told Olivia here, that you would know" Jareth said

Jolene got up off her throne and walked towards them circling the girl, Olivia just watched her in awe thinking she was very beautiful.

"Of course we know where our child is, she lives here" Kieran told him

Jareth gave him a look of disgust, the queen snapped her fingers, a fae woman walked in wearing a dress with an apron around her waist her hair in a messy bun, walked in the room, she smiled at Jareth shyly, and he smiled back.

"Yes my queen" the woman said

"Bonnie take this girl and give her a bath and help dress her, I want to make her presentable before I introduce her to her mother" Jolene told her

Olivia followed the maid a little scared, but Bonnie was very comforting with her.

"Well my work here is done, I guess I will be leaving now" Jareth said to them

His step-father held up his hand "not yet son, we have something to discuss"

Jareth rolled his eyes in annoyance; Kieran saw that at gave Jareth a nasty look.

Jolene just stood there watching them, and to be the one to make peace between them, if needed since whenever they talked, it always led to arguing. She wishes that her husband and her son could get along but they can't.

"What is it?" Jareth asked in agitated tone

"Place is picked where Sarah and Luc will be fighting" the kind told him

"And where will that be?' Jareth asked curious

"We thought a place where Sarah would feel more comfortable" Kieran told him

Jareth moaned "and where would that be?"

The king smiled and replied "the fiery forest"

"WHAT!" Jareth yelled

The king looked at his wife confused, then back at Jareth "what is wrong with that place?"

"The fiery's tried to take off her head last time she was there" Jareth tells them

"Well they won't be there this time, so she won't lose her head" the king said

Jolene looked at her son "why don't you go back to the castle and get some rest, tomorrow is a big day"

Jareth nodded his head in agreement and kissed his mother's cheek; he bowed to the king and disappeared.

Tiana appeared in her parent's throne room, in her pajamas, she looked half asleep; she yawned and looked at them with sleepy eyes "what is so important you woke me up"

Both her parents smiled widely at her, she thought it was strange to see her parents look so happy, she looked at them puzzled "what is going on?" she asked with worry in her voice

Jolene got up off the chair and went towards her "we have a surprise for you"

Tiana looked at her mother annoyed "and this couldn't wait until morning"

"No dear we are too excited over it" her mother told her

She sighed heavily "okay mother what is it?"

"Bonnie" Jolene called out

"Yes madam" Bonnie said softly

"Please bring in the child" Jolene said gently

Tiana looked at her parents stunned, Bonnie bowed her head and walked quickly to the door, they saw her ushering someone in, the little girl looked shy. Tiana looked at her, her eyes went wide and she quickly looked from her parents to the child in front of her.

"Tiana darling, say hello to your daughter Olivia" Jolene said smiling brightly as tears glisten her eyes

Tiana looks surprised, while Olivia looks happy and shy, Tiana and Olivia didn't know what to say to each other, then Olivia overcame her shyness and stuck her hand out "please to meet you finally mom"

Tiana smiled and grasped her hand shaking it.

"Now why don't you tow go and get to know each other" her father said

Tiana and Olivia nodded and bowed their heads and walked out of the room, they could hear Olivia talking to Tiana and moving her hands widely around her, while Tiana laughed and talked.

The Next Day

Sarah met Jareth on the patio for breakfast, she looked around while she ate, as if she was trying to memorize everything around her, Jareth watched her while she ate. She looked back at him meeting his eyes; she looked like she wanted to say something, but just looked down at her plate and continued eating. Jareth put his food down on the plate, folded his hands in front of him on the table and leaned forward.

"Sarah something on your mind?" he asked curiously

Sarah raised her head to look at him; tears were in her eyes, he felt his heart break "what happens if I die?"

Jareth looked serious at her "then I die along with you"

Sarah started to cry "don't say that, your kingdom needs you, nobody needs me"

Jareth wiped the tears off her face with his fingers, and then he laughed "you are not going to die precious, you are going to win and we will live happily ever after"

She pushed his hands away and gave him an angry look "this isn't a damn fairy tale"

Jareth smiled lovingly at her "you used to think this was"

Sarah huffed "I was a child then; I am not that spoiled child anymore"

Jareth brushed the hair out of her face "I know love"

Sarah looked at him seriously "so what happens to me if I die?"

Jareth sat back in the chair, he crossed his arms over his chest "if you die, I promise you will get a burial fit for a queen"

Sarah smiled at him sadly, Jareth turned his head away to fight his tears, he then looked at her with his cold mask in place "come on we have to get you to the fiery forest to fight"

He got up and held his hand out to her, she got up "I can't believe I have to go back there, they tried to take my head off"

"Don't worry I was told they would not be there" Jareth told her again he held out his hand for her to take it.

Sarah took his hand and they disappeared, they appeared in the forest. Sarah looked around and noticed the changes from last time she was here, the forest was made to look like stadium, people sitting in seats, and a private section made for royalty. Sarah and Jareth stood in the center, where the fighting would take place. They both looked at each other sadly, Sarah went up to him and kissed him quickly on the lips, then before he could react, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear "I love you, I have loved you since I was fifteen, and I will still love you in death, never forget me"

She let go of him and looked him in the eyes, he was too surprised to say anything, he opened his mouth to speak, and Sarah put her fingers against his lips and said "I know"

He smiled and walked to his seat, Mac came out of the shadows and handed Sarah a sword, he smiled at her and whispered to her "don't let me down, I have a lot of money riding on this"

She laughed, he looked at her seriously "I mean it" and he walked away, then she started to get nervous. She didn't want to let him down, Jareth, her friends or her family back home, she wanted to show everyone she could do this, she could stand up for herself and win.

Luc came out from the shadows on the other side, with a sword in his hand, he stood in front of Sarah giving her an evil glare, she ignored and tried to focus on the things her self-defense teacher taught her, Mac taught her and things she learned by movies and TV, she kept telling herself, she can do this, she can win. Even if she dies, she knows she did her best, but she knew she couldn't leave Jareth, not after confessing her feelings to him.

Mac stood in the middle of them with red material in his hand, "everyone ready" he looked at them, who nodded in return, while raising their swords.

"When I wave this" he motioned with the red material in his hand "that means start"

Again they nodded their reply, King Quinn, Harker and Zora sat there with evil grins on their faces, while Amilee looked scared for her friend.

Jareth sat with his parents, he was scared for Sarah, Tiana sat next to him nervous biting on her fingernails, and her legs shaking, Olivia sat there with her hands over her eyes, the king and queen sat there with a cold mask on their faces.

Mac looked at the crowd, then at Sarah and Luc, he waved the red material "go" he said he backed out of the way quickly, and Sarah and Luc charged at each other.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: here is a new chapter; I know most of you have been waiting for.

Chapter Eleven

Sarah and Luc charged at each other, their swords clinking against each other's, Luc pushed her sword out of the way and he strolled up to her and whispered to her "if you give me another chance, I will show some mercy"

Sarah looked at him defiantly "I would rather die"

Luc gave her a cruel sneer and replied "that can be arranged"

Jareth was watching and wondering what they were talking about, they should be fighting not talking, then he saw Luc going after Sarah again, but she was doing good at blocking his attacks, she moved with grace almost as if she was dancing, he couldn't help but watch her with a smile on his face but at the same time worried for her safety. He knew he would interfere if necessary but he will also get punished if he did.

As Luc went towards Sarah, she turned her body so that her sword still stopped his, but she had free range of her other arm and she used that arm to elbow him in the nose. He stumbled back a look of horror on his face, he wiped the blood coming from his nose with the back of his hand, and she smiled at him in victory.

Luc growled at the smile on her face, she was already acting like she beat him, he knew she was too cocky for own good, then and there he realized that Jareth deserved her they were alike. But he looked at her angry and thought if he can't have her then Jareth can't either, so again he went charging after her.

Sarah's smile faded and she moved swiftly out of the way and he fell on the ground, Sarah turned around and saw him lying down on his back, she walked over slowly to him and raised her sword, her face already showing that she defeated him. His eyes widened in fear, he swept his legs out and tripped her, and she fell back on the floor, and landed on her arm. She hissed in pain, not really paying attention to him she was cradling her hurt arm.

Jareth noticed Luc going towards her sneakily, he watched Sarah just lying there, not paying attention he knew that would get her killed "Sarah get up" Jareth kept chanting to himself quietly.

Tiana was sitting next to her brother biting her nails, then all of a sudden she stopped, and looked at Sarah scared then at Luc, she noticed something strange about his sword, the tip was glowing, Sarah's wasn't.

"oh no" Tiana said and she quickly got out of her seat making her way through the crowd she had to hurry up and get to Sarah, Jareth quickly stood up watching her leave.

Sarah finally noticed Luc coming towards her as she was still cradling her sore arm, she saw the sword coming dangerously close to her, she started to panic and look around for her sword, she noticed it was missing nowhere in sight.

Luc saw her looking around "awe… did the poor little champion lose something" he taunted her

Sarah held her good hand up "please Luc, have mercy on me, I'm injured I take everything back"

Luc smiled wickedly at her "it's too late for that my dear"

Sarah saw the sword aiming for her heart, she closed her eyes, and she knew at that moment that people were right, that before you die your life does flash before your eyes. She was ready for it, but not ready to die.

She then heard everyone gasping in horror; she opened her eyes and saw Luc on the ground a sword in his heart from behind and Tiana standing over Sarah with her sword in her hands.

Sarah was shocked to see Tiana standing over her, she thought that Jareth would come to her rescue, and then she wondered why he didn't, was he afraid or was he lying about his feelings. Tiana looked at Sarah and saw the debate that was going on inside of her, she could see her face scrunch up in confusion and she was thinking really hard. Tiana dropped the sword on the ground and spoke up "my brother didn't save you because he didn't see what I did, but he would have if he did"

Sarah looked up at her "what did you see?"

"He had poison on the tip of his sword, so I knew I had to save you before he killed you, even though I will get punished for this" Tiana explained

Tiana noticed Sarah was having trouble getting up, Tiana grabbed her good arm gently and helped her up, Jareth and his parents rushed down below where they were. They were also joined by King Quinn, Harker, Zora and Amilee.

King Kieran looked at his daughter in outrage "Tiana how dare you interfere with the battle, you could have been killed or worse. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Tiana looked down sadly, and then up at her father "I had to interfere father, Luc had poison on the tip of his sword, I saw it glowing, and I had to save Sarah"

Jareth looked at Tiana "thank you for saving Sarah, but it was not worth you getting in trouble over" he said gratefully

Tiana looked at her parents "what is going to happen to me?"

"I think she should be executed for interfering in the fight" King Quinn told them

Everyone looked at him; Sarah stood next to Jareth and spoke up "I think you should mind your own business"

Quinn gave Sarah a cruel grin "I would shut my mouth if I were you dear"

"What will you do to me?" Sarah asked trying to look defiant but you could tell she was covering up her fear

"Try me" King Quinn told her

"Father, please don't threaten my friends" Amilee said

The king gave his daughter a disgusted look, King Kieran interrupted "I don't think anything will be done to my daughter, until we can find out if that is poison or not"

Mac grabbed the sword "I will take it to Althea at once"

The king nodded at him, Mac ran out of the forest with it and disappeared once he was out of sight.

Harker walked up to Tiana "you will pay for killing my son"

Tiana looked him in the yes and replied "he deserved it"

King Kieran pulled his daughter safely away from Harker, her father whispered to her as they walked away "you can't talk to him like that"

"I know, but Sarah did" Tiana told him

"Yes, but Sarah is not my concern you are" he tells her

Tiana looks at him surprisingly he says "she is your brothers problem he can deal with her"

Tiana gave her father a dirty look and walked with him anyway.

Jareth walked the opposite way with Sarah to take her to the healers, they disappeared at reappeared at the healer's room, and Sarah sat down on a bed cradling her hurt arm, while Jareth went in search of Althea.

Jareth was ready to pull back a curtain separating rooms, when it opened at the healer walked through it; she looked at Jareth and smiled "I was expecting you"

He looked at her in shock, no matter how many years he's known her, it always shocked him that she knew when he was coming to see her and sometimes even before he did.

"Sarah is hurt" he told her

"Yes I know that is why I am prepared" she told him as she lifted up a bowl and a cloth. She walked over to Sarah; she looked at the bowl and the cloth in Althea's hands and said "those won't help me"

"Trust me child, I know what I am doing" she told her kindly

Sarah still looked unsure; Althea looked at Sarah and said "I will need you to remove your shirt"

Sarah looked at her embarrassed then she looked at Jareth who turned his head away, she then looked at the healer. Althea noticed she was uncomfortable and asked her "you are wearing undergarments under your shirt?"

Sarah nodded her head "good, now don't be shy take off your shirt"

Sarah did as she was told; Jareth turned his back from Sarah, the healer started to touch her arm from the hand up to the shoulder, she then looked at Sarah "I know what the problem is"

Sarah looked at her "what is it?"

"Your arm is out of the socket, I am going to place it back in" Althea told her calmly

"You're going to what…" Sarah said

The healer gave her a gentle smile "don't worry I dear, I did this thousands of time, just ask him" she said as she pointed to Jareth

Jareth nodded his head at her, the healer dipped the cloth in the bowl and started to dab it around the shoulder, Sarah watched confused and asked "what are you doing?"

Althea looked at Sarah and replied "I am numbing your arm so this won't hurt you as much as if I did it without numbing you"

She put the cloth down and looked at Sarah "you might want to hold onto something"

Jareth walked over and grabbed the hand of her good arm and started to hold her hand, Sarah held onto it tightly and closed her eyes. Althea grabbed her shoulder and jerked it hard towards her there was a loud click and it was over. Althea started to move Sarah's shoulder around to make sure it was good and healed.

"Does this hurt dear?' she asked

Sarah looked at her in surprise "actually no"

They were interrupted when Jareth yelled out "dear god woman, your breaking my hand"

Sarah laughed and let go of his hand, he took his hand and held it in his other one, and Althea hit him on the back of the head "stop being over dramatic"

Jareth gave her a dirty look, she smiled at him and said to him "now be a gentleman and take her to her room"

Jareth smiled and nodded his head, he walked over to Sarah who was finishing buttoning up her blouse, he held his arm out to her, she took it and they disappeared.

Althea went back into the back room to do tests on Luc's sword to see if that was really poison or not.

Jareth and Sarah appeared at her chamber door, he looked at the door then at her "here you are goodnight"

He turned and walked away, she turned to open her door, the she turned back to look at him "what the hell is your problem"

Jareth turned around and looked at her coolly "how dare you ask me that, you should know"

"No, I don't know why, are you mad that I didn't die"

Jareth walked up to her quickly and stood in front of her, he was towering over her, she had the dizzy notion of being fifteen again, she gulped in fear that possibly any moment he would send the cleaners after her again.

"How can you ask me a stupid question" he said angrily

She raised her head and looked him directly in the eyes "are you calling me stupid?"

Jareth shook his head "no I am saying what you said was stupid"

Sarah was getting frustrated "fine, then you're stupid"

Jareth was getting annoyed with her "again I never said you were stupid"

Sarah put her hands on her hips, moving closer to him "shut up then and leave me alone"

Jareth grabbed her arm luckily not her bad arm "don't ever tell me to shut up" his nostrils were flaring his face was turning red in anger, Sarah started to get scared, but still stood up to him " I can say anything or call you anything I want, Moron… see"

Jareth's hold on her arm got tighter, Sarah tried to struggle free, he brought her closer to him "I am mad because you could've gotten yourself killed and I never would've saw you again"

Sarah didn't know what to say she moved back from him, he pulled her closer to him and surprised them both by kissing her hard, Sarah tried to move away from him, but he held her tighter, Sara hat first didn't kiss him back, she was too shocked that he was kissing her like this, usually it was just small quick kisses. She then got into the kisses and wrapped her arms tight around him. He pushed her into her room and he kicked the door shut behind them with his foot.

Jareth and Sarah started ripping each other's clothes off; they have never moved so fast taking someone's clothes off or their own. When they were both naked, Jareth pushed Sarah against the wall, she moaned from hitting the wall and the pleasure she was feeling, Jareth grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and he pounded into her hard, deep and fast, they broke away from kissing to moan. He then pulled her away from the wall carrying best he could towards her bed, he was knocking over things and he groaned each time something fell and broke on the floor and Sarah giggled every time.

Finally they made it to the bed, and Jareth just made them fall on it and as Sarah landed her back on the bed and Jareth on top of her, he moved deeper inside of her, Causing them both to moan, and her to stick her nails into his shoulders, then he started to kiss her hard and passionate again as his hands moved all over her body. She wrapped her legs around him tighter, and pushing him down more on top of her so he went in her all the way. Eventually what seems like they were doing it for hours and they might have since they never kept track of time, they moaned and groaned their release, he rolled off of her and laid next to her, he then pulled her gently to him, so she was laying her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and he kissed the top of her head, she smiled wrapping her arms around his waist, they both fell asleep.

At King Quinn's Castle

He was down in the dungeon with Harker and Zora looking down at Luc's body lying on top of a wooden coffin. Harker walked over to his son's body and leaned down and whispered "don't worry that bitch will pay for what she did to you and so will that mortal" then he kissed his son on the forehead. King Quinn put his arm around Harker "don't worry my boy, they will pay for what they did to your son, and we will give him the kind of burial he deserves"

Not knowing that Amilee was in the shadows watching, she quickly ran she had to tell Jareth what she heard.

End Note- I hope everyone liked this chapter, I am not really good with fighting scenes, but hopefully I did okay.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: here is a new chapter I hope you like it.

Chapter 12

The Next Morning

King Kieran went to see the healer Althea; he saw that she was busy with what looked like mixing potions.

Kieran cleared his throat, Althea turned to look at him, then put the bottles down she was walking with and faced him "you're here about your daughter?"

"Yes, so is she cleared or not?" The king asked impatiently

Althea looked at the king emotionless "yes sire, Tiana is cleared, it was poison but only dangerous to mortals"

The king stood there thinking "so Luc wanted to kill Sarah"

Althea looked at him puzzled "you don't seem surprised by this"

King Kieran looked at her disgusted "a mortal is only good as a servant, not to be queen like my step-son wants"

Althea didn't like him saying that about Sarah he liked her thought she would be good for Jareth maybe change his stubborn selfish ways if he had someone else to look after and care for, she could tell that Jareth is in love with her.

Althea knew it was better to keep her mouth shut if she disagreed with the king, because the king did have a temper.

The king said his thanks and left the room, Althea continued what she was doing.

Sarah woke up in bed and found it empty, she quickly got out of bed grabbed all her clothes putting them on even though her shirt was ripped and missing a few buttons. But it was good enough to wear to get to her room and change clothes, on her way out, she stepped over broken figurines, and things that fell off of his dresser, she smiled at the memory of what went on in the room. She quickly left returning to hers.

After she was dressed she went into the garden to enjoy her breakfast, she saw Tiana sitting at the table on the patio eating breakfast, Sarah had her plate in her hand and sat down to join her.

"Good morning Sarah" Tiana said

Sarah looked at Tiana confused "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell my brother in person, that I won't be executed since there was in fact poison at the end of the sword" she told Sarah

Sarah looked scared she didn't like hearing the fact that not only did Luc want to kill her but he wanted to poison her too.

"Don't worry Sarah, my brother will make sure nothing happens to you" Tiana told her

Sarah avoided Tiana when she mentioned Jareth, she went back to eating. Tiana studied her and smiled and asked "Sarah did my brother do something?"

Sarah continued eating avoiding eye contact "you don't want to know"

Tiana leaned forward facing Sarah who was seated across from her "tell me"

Sarah gently put her fork on the table "your brother and I had sex"

Tiana smiled brightly "really how was it?"

"Painful" Sarah said

Tiana frowned "what"

"Well it was rough sex, he banged my back against the wall, his dresser the bed, and let's just say I don't think my legs were able to be raised that high" Sarah said

Tiana laughed "so you had rough sex with my brother nice"

Sarah looked at in her disgust "this is so weird talking to you about this"

"Would you rather talk to Hoggle" Tiana said as she pointed behind her

Hoggle was watering the flowers and raised his head when he heard his name called.

Sarah looked at Hoggle and smiled "no of course not'

"Did my brother say anything to you before, during or after?" Tiana asked curious

Sarah thought for a moment and replied "we fought before, during was a lot of moans and after I woke up alone"

Tiana thought over what Sarah said "okay so you argued and that led to rough sex"

Sarah nodded her head and Tiana continued "he never said he loved you"

Sarah looked at her confused "no"

"Weird" Tiana said

"What is? Sarah asked

"Everyone knows he is in love with you, but he won't admit it, must because of his fiancée" Tiana said

Sarah interrupted her "he's engaged" her voice rose a little when she noticed that Hoggle and goblins were staring at her she smiled at them and will remember to keep her voiced lowered.

"I'm sorry that came out wrong, he was engaged long ago before you" Tiana said

"What happened?" Sarah asked interested

"her name was Marion, he loved her his first love anyway, she was sweet everyone loved her, but it turned out she wanted to marry him to be queen, to rule his kingdom and control the labyrinth she wanted his power she had none, not everyone in our world is born with magic, she didn't have none and wanted his" she explained

"What happened to her?" Sarah asked

"When Jareth found out he banished her from his kingdom, not sure where she is now, no one's seen her in oh about one-hundred years I would say" Tiana says

"Is Jareth still in love with her?" Sarah asks

"No" she tells her

"Has Jareth been in love with anyone after her?" Sarah asked curiously

"You" Tiana said

"Oh" Sarah said

Unknown to both woman they were being watched and not just by Hoggle. Sarah stood up and said "I think I am going to go for a walk"

"Want some company?" Tiana said

"No, that's okay" Sarah said and walked away

Tiana stood up watching her go sadly she hopes she didn't say anything to upset Sarah, as she was ready to leave, a hand came in front of her and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth, Tiana fell asleep and the person picked her up and carried her away disappearing. Hoggle watched his mouth hung open in surprise; he dropped his gardening tools and ran as fast as he could to Jareth.

Jareth was sitting in his throne in his chair holding a crystal ball in front of him smiling inside of it was what happened between him and Sarah playing over and over again.

The doors flung open, Jareth was startled the crystal ball fell out of his hands and broke "damn it" he said as he looked down at the shattered crystal, he then looked up and saw Hoggle standing in front of him breathing hard, Jareth looked angry "what do you want hogbrain?"

Hoggle looked mad but brushed it off and said out of breath "I saw Tiana getting kidnapped"

Jareth looked at Hoggle not sure if he head him right "repeat that"

Hoggle took a deep breath and repeated "I saw Tiana being taken"

Jareth stared at him "by whom?"

"I don't know sire, they were dressed all in black" he told him

Jareth started pacing, then he stopped and looked at Hoggle "bring me Mac and the goblins" he ordered

Hoggle nodded and again ran.

Sarah decided to find Jareth and talkk to him about their relationship well if they have one, so far it's been some flirting, kissing and rough sex. She walked into the throne room saw Jareth talking to Mac, Hoggle and goblins. She was wondering if something was wrong, she decided the best thing to do was to find out. "Is something going on?"

They all turned to look at her with weapons in their hands, she looked afraid.

"Tiana got taken" Jareth spoke up

Sarah looked horrified "I was just outside with her"

"So we are going to rescue her" Hoggle told her cowardly

They watched Sarah walk over to the weapons and grab a sword "then I'm coming to"

Jareth walked up to Sarah and grabbed the sword out of her hand and put it back and said "no you're not"

"Yes I am" she said as she walked over and grabbed the sword again

Jareth grabbed it out of her hand; she gave a frustrated sigh "no you're not"

Sarah looked at him angrily "stop saying that and doing that"

Jareth looked at everyone and said to them "leave us"

Everyone left the room but Sarah and Jareth closing the door behind them.

"I don't understand why I can't go"

"Because it will be dangerous"

"I am the champion"

"Yes of my Labyrinth"

"Yes, but I fought Luc"

"You did not kill him, Tiana did, which is probably why they are after her" Jareth told her

"Please Jareth" she begged

"No" he said

"Tiana is my friend" she told him sadly

"Yes, but she is my sister" he said

"You're so mean" she said and turned away from him

"That may be precious, but you are still a brat" he told her

Sarah turned around angrily "what did you call me" she said as she walked up to him.

He moved closer to her "you heard me"

"You're an ass" she said as moved closer she was breathing hard

Jareth was also breathing hard and said "you're stubborn"

Sarah stared at Jareth she couldn't explain this heat she felt throughout her body when she was near him and she felt it more when they fought. Her eyes went to his lips watching him lick his lips and give her a wicked smirk making her either want to slap it off his face or kiss him.

Sarah moved her eyes to look into his and started to say "yeah, well you're a…"

Jareth moved closer to her so his body pressed hard against hers, she closed her eyes and let out a moan. He bent down and whispered on her ear "I'm a what?"

She turned her head to look at him there lips inches from each other, Sarah couldn't handle it anymore, she put her hands on his shirt and pulled him to her kissing him hungrily and passionately, he kissed her equally but shoved his tongue in her mouth, he made them disappear.

Hoggle walked into the throne room "sire" he said as he looked confused as to where Sarah and Jareth disappeared too.

Jareth and Sarah appeared in his chambers again, ripping each other's clothes off bumping into walls knocking over and breaking things, Sarah grabbed Jareth and pushed him into a wall so hard that a mirror hanging on the wall next to them fell and broke. But that didn't stop them from tearing at each other, kissing and groping.

Jareth and Sarah made a loud bang followed by moaning and groaning and some screaming of each other's names. They both did one last loud moan of their release, their breathing was heavy, Sarah laid her head on Jareth's naked chest he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly to him, they were covered up with a thick white blanket, Sarah looked around smiling "we missed the bed"

Jareth looked around and noticed they were on the floor "so we did"

Sarah laid her head back on her chest, he kissed the top of her head "what is this?" she asked

Jareth sighed annoyed "do we have to label this, it's sex that's all"

Sarah put her hands on his chest she put her chin on her hands and looked up at him "is that all this is?"

Jareth moved away from her and got up nude, he walked over to his clothes and put them on, and she watched him and said "couldn't you just magic them on?"

"I could, but last time I did that they were put on backwards, so I do it this way" he told her

Sarah sat up her knees went to her chest she wrapped her arms around them "Jareth do you love me?"

He turned to look at her dressed he smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead "climb into bed and go to sleep, I will join you shortly" he disappeared

Sarah watched him leave sadly tears came from her eyes, she stood up taking the blanket with her, she looked at the bed then at the door "I am not staying here"

She quickly got dressed and ran out of the room, she ran to the throne room she grabbed a sword, she begged a goblin to take her to King Quinn's castle the goblin kept refusing but she kept begging finally he gave in and agreed to escort her there.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter it took me Four hours to write it. Don't worry when Sarah and Jareth finally make love I will go into more detail. Let me ask you a question you can answer in a PM or comments do you think Jareth is in love with Sarah? If so why do you think he won't tell her? Let's see if you have the same reason that I am going to give in later chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tiana was pacing back and forth in a cell; she had no idea why she was locked in one and what the person wanted for putting her in one. Her only option was too wait patiently to find out why she was being held prisoner and to be rescued if anyone notices she is gone.

"You're probably wondering why you're here aren't you dear" a voice said from the outside of the cell.

Tiana stopped pacing and turned her head and looked at the person "Harker what a nice surprise, tell me what am I doing here?"

Harker laughed wickedly that frightened Tiana but she wouldn't let him know that, she showed no emotion on her face. Harker stopped laughing and moved closer to the cell he gave her a cruel look "you killed my son, now for pay back I kill you"

Tiana stared at him for a moment "Luc tried to kill Sarah; she's my friend and someday will be my family"

He smiled cruelly at her "isn't that nice of you" he paused and moved closer to her and said "I understand I have a granddaughter"

Tiana gave him a mean look "you stay away from my daughter" she said boldly

Harker wagged his finger in front of her "ah…ah she is the daughter of my son too which you **killed"**

Tiana turned her head away from him, then looked back at him in the eyes and replied defiantly "he deserved it"

Harker went up to her quickly but bumped into the cell, Tiana moved back.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" he yelled

"That's enough Harker" a male voice said from behind him

Harker turned around and saw King Quinn standing there, Harker bowed "I'm sorry your majesty I know she is your niece"

King Quinn walked up to them and looked at Tiana "it's fine, I never cared for my wife's side of the family anyway"

Tiana looked angry "you killed my aunt"

King Quinn laughed "that may be dear, but I have never loved another woman like I love Lillian"

Tiana looked at him "so you killed her why?"

"That is none of your concern dear" the king said

Before Tiana could reply, Harker interrupted "I would worry more about how you're going to die, then how your aunt Lillian died"

"No one is going to die today" a voice said from behind them

King Quinn and Harker turned around and Tiana looked around them she saw Jareth standing there in front with Mac, Hoggle and a goblin army behind him.

"Jareth my boy, come to save your sister?" the king asked

Jareth didn't say anything he just stared angrily at him, Tiana was relieved that her brother came for her, which means someone must've saw her get taken.

"How dare you kidnap my sister" Jareth said furious

"Actually we didn't" Harker said

"Then who did?" Jareth asked

"I did" a woman said coming towards them she had crimson hair pulled into pigtails a black gown on a very low cut top a cape around her neck, her skirt and slits in it up to her thigh's, she had thigh high black boots.

"My darling Zora" the king said and grabbed her hand and kissed it, she smiled at the notion.

"Zora" Jareth said coldly

Zora smiled sexily at Jareth "why Jareth long time no see, how long has it been since I saw you last"

Jareth rolled his eyes and replied "after my wedding was called off"

Zora laughed wickedly then said "right we slept together, and in the morning you regretted it"

Tiana was in her cell and gave a disgusted look, knowing that her brother slept with that woman.

Jareth replies angrily "you drugged me"

"Oh poor baby, he had the best sex of his life and wants to forget it" Zora said taunting him

"You are not the best sex I ever had" Jareth told her seriously

"Then who was it Marion?" Zora asked as her voice sounded a little jealous

"None of your business" Jareth said he then turned to King Quinn "release my sister"

King Quinn laughed but never replied he then turned serious when he felt a sword poking him in the back; everyone noticed someone dressed in black had a sword in King Quinn's back.

"You heard the king, release Tiana or I poke you in a not so good place with my sword" the person said and just for reference she brought her sword in between his legs, he moved away.

Jareth knew who that was that spoke right away he wasn't sure if he should be mad at Sarah or impressed by her, he thought it best to decide that after this was over with.

"I could hang you for this" King Quinn told Sarah

"I like to see you try" Sarah told him

"Father please release my friends" Amilee begged as she came into the dungeon

King Quinn looked angry at his daughter "how dare you betray me, my own daughter"

"How dare you kill my mother" Amilee told him upset

The king raised his hand and slapped his daughter hard across the face that the sound echoed in the dungeon. Amilee moved back from her father and into Mac while cupping her cheek. Mac pushed Amilee behind him and in with the goblins that surrounded her.

King Quinn looked at Harker "release her, I don't want any trouble"

Harker sighed in anger and open the cell cage for Tiana to come out, when Tiana was walking out, Sarah noticed Zora going up to her with a knife, Sarah pointed her sword at Zora's throat "drop the knife or I slit your throat"

Harker started to go towards them, the king held him back. Zora huffed angrily and dropped the knife. Sarah and Tiana quickly walked to Jareth and everyone. Harker went up to Zora to check her throat he caressed it. He then looked at her lovingly everyone watched the display.

"Are you okay?" he asked her

She nodded her head; he bent down and kissed her on the lips. Then they broke away from each other.

"Gross Harker and her" Sarah said

"Yes that would be gross, but also grosser since they are siblings" Tiana said

They all gave a disgusted look "you and Jareth don't do that do you?" Amilee asked

"No gross, and we aren't' even full blood related" Tiana said

"That's even sicker" Sarah said

"Come on let's go" Jareth said to them and they all disappeared just to appear in Jareth's throne room where their parents were waiting.

Tiana ran up to her parents who hugged her and her daughter too, Jareth walked up to Sarah.

"You did a very stupid thing" Jareth told her with anger in his voice

"And I told you that I had to save my friend" Sarah said

"And I told you she is my sister and my responsibility" Jareth said

Sarah looked around everyone looked busy talking to everyone else; she then turned to look at Jareth "can we argue later?"

"So you want to just jump right to the sex part then?" he smiled sexily at her

Sarah's eyes widen from shock "I am not jumping anywhere with you"

Jareth pouted, Sarah could feel herself getting turned on just by being near him and especially when he pouted like that, she moved away from him.

Jolene walked up to her son "thank you son for saving Tiana"

Jareth smiled at his mother "I am her brother and that is what we do for our pain in the ass sister"

Jolene watched Jareth watch Sarah who was talking to Tiana and Olivia she saw her husband giving Sarah a nasty look. She turned her head to look back at Jareth.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Jolene asked smiling at him

Jareth looked at his mother as if she caught him sneaking a cookie out of the cookie jar and getting scolded for it "no" he said plainly

"Okay, then after this is over with Harker and he doesn't want to kill her anymore, you won't miss her when she goes back to her world" Jolene said

Jareth looked at Sarah who looked at him and smiled, he then looked back at his mother and Sarah frowned knowing something was bothering him.

"No I won't miss Sarah when she goes back to her world" Jareth told her sadly and walked away

Jolene watched Jareth walk away mournfully.

King Kieran stopped Jareth before he could walk out of the door "you are not allowed to go near my daughter anymore"

Jareth looked furious at him, Tiana, Olivia and Sarah walked up to them, Jolene watched from a distance sadly.

Jareth didn't say anything so the King continued "every time my daughter is around you, something always happens to her"

"If that is the way you feel then fine" Jareth said

"Daddy please no it's not Jareth's fault" Tiana begged

The king ignored his daughter and continued "just give me a reason to promote my daughter over you, I can't do it now because you are king and you are the next in line for our throne, but I will give it to Tiana if you keep pissing me off boy"

Jareth looked outraged but really didn't want to fight with him he replied to him "fine, do what you want I don't want it"

Jareth walked away, Sarah ran after him.

Jolene walked up to Kieran "what have you done dear?"

"You know just as well as I do Jolene he is not meant to be king of the underground, and that should go to my daughter" Kieran said

Tiana was upset that her father blamed Jareth for everything, when it was her fault, but she knew since they were kids, she could never do anything wrong her father thought she was perfect and Jareth was the wicked one. Which is why most of their childhood Jareth hated her. She wanted to try again to have her father see it was her and not Jareth.

"Daddy, please don't blame Jareth it is my fault" Tiana said

Kieran looked at his daughter "I don't just blame him I blame that mortal too"

Tiana and Jolene opened their mouth in surprised "Sarah is not bad or evil she is my friend" she told him

He looked furious "a mortal is no one's friend they will turn on you they always will it's in there nature, just look what Marion did to your brother"

Tiana looked sad and her parents, Olivia also looked sad she liked Sarah and Jareth and to know she never will get to see them again made her more upset.

The king pulled Tiana and Olivia and his wife with him, Tiana looked around her brother's throne room sadly, knowing she will never be here again. They all disappeared.

Sarah almost caught up to Jareth when he disappeared, she decided to check for him, since she didn't have magic she couldn't just appear somewhere, she decided to check his bedchambers first.

She was outside the door, she had her fist raised ready to knock when she sighed and put her hand down, she was ready to walk away when she looked back at the door she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door swung open, Jareth was half dressed only thing on him was his pants, his shirt and boots were off leaving his chest and feet bare.

She looked at him from his feet to his head; Jareth had a big smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Jareth asked

She could tell from his tone he really didn't want to talk to anyone.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay" she said

"Why?" he questioned playfully

"Because I care about you" she told him

Jareth smiled widely again "you care about me"

"Yes" she said

Jareth moved closer to her, she backed away not sure what he was going to do to her.

He then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him and started kissing her.

Sarah pulled away from him "I don't really think we should have sex right now with you upset"

He smiled at her "your right"

He pulled her in his room and slammed the door shut behind them, he walked away from her, and she just stood there watching him, he walked over to the bed and pulled his pants off and climbing into bed naked.

He then sat up on his side his hand holding his head up as he looked at her smiling and patting the bed next to him.

She was ready to climb into bed when he shook his head at her, she looked at him confused, he looked her up and down, and she followed his movements and realized that he wanted her to undress. So she did slowly and she noticed he was enjoying watching her.

When she was completely nude she climbed into bed next to him. He pulled the covers down a little bit and laid his head on her bare breasts he wrapped his arms around her waist, he was smiling against her. She wrapped her arms around him and combing her fingers through his hair; she kissed the top of his head and smiled.

She then heard Jareth whisper "I love you Sarah" and the n he started snoring

Sarah looked down at him surprised, the she whispered against his head "I love you too Jareth"

They both had smiles on their faces as sleep claimed them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sarah woke up the next morning, she looked next to her and noticed that Jareth was still in bed with her sleeping, she laid on her side and propped her hand up and rested her head on it. Jareth was lying on his back, he looked like he was having a disturbing dream, she gently rubbed his chest and his face scrunched up and he was moving his head from side to side, Sarah was getting worried, she kept watching him.

_Jareth's Dream of the past_

_Jareth was in the ballroom surrounded by people he was looking for someone, a woman with golden hair walked up to him._

"_There you are Jareth darling, can you believe all the people that came to our engagement party?"_

"_I have wanted to talk to you about something Marion" Jareth said as he put his glass of champagne down he looked at her, she looked at him big sad doe eyes._

"_What is it?" Marion asked_

"_I can't marry you" he told her_

_Marion looked surprised "you tell me this now at our engagement party"_

"_It would be better than when we are married" he hissed at her_

"_Why don't you want to marry me?" she asked curious_

"_Where should I begin" he said_

"_How about at the beginning" she replied_

"_Fine, you only want to marry me for my power and to be queen, you don't love me" he tells her_

_Marion sighed deeply "you're telling me you don't love me"_

"_Maybe I did, not sure" he said_

_Marion looked at him sadly, and then her eyes went wide from her thoughts "you're in love with the girl"_

_Jareth looked at her confused "what girl?"_

_Marion shook her head and gave him a annoyed look "the girl from above I watch you go up there, I was curious one time I followed you, saw you as an owl watching her"_

_Jareth gave her an angry scowl "you were spying on me"_

"_I had to make sure my fiancée was loyal to me" she told him_

_Jareth's face was starting to get red from all the anger he was feeling, Marion smiled a small smile "now Jareth calm down we don't want to make a scene"_

_Jareth moved closer to her and whispered dangerously "get out of my castle you are banished from my kingdom and me until further notice"_

_Marion looked at him surprised "yes your majesty" she said than she walked past him and stopped and whispered "the mortal will never love a monster like you"_

_Jareth looked at her sternly, Marion laughed and walked away. Jareth was looking around for a drink something hard to get him drunk, to forget this night._

"_Looking for this your majesty?" a female voice said_

_Jareth turned around and saw Zora standing there holding a glass out to him "it's strong I thought you could use it after you fight with Marion"_

_Jareth took the glass from her and took a sip, by the look on his face you could tell it was strong, Zora laughed at him._

"_Why is the wedding off?" Zora asked as she took a sip of her own drink_

_Jareth sighed hard and said "she wanted my power and to be queen she never loved me" he took another sip of his drink_

_Zora smiled wickedly over the rim of her glass watching him, she took another sip of her drink "I heard her mention something about a mortal"_

"_Sarah" Jareth said smiling_

_Zora smiled back at him but also at the time felt disgusted, mortals to people there were filthy disgusting creatures who are only good as slaves or barring children when a female in this world couldn't._

"_Tell me about her?" Zora demanded nicely_

_Jareth had a smile on his far away daze on his face and replied "she is beautiful, dark hair and haunting green eyes"_

_Zora smiled "she sounds beautiful"_

"_She is" he said_

_Jareth then held his head in his hands and moaned in pain, Zora smiled cruelly "head hurt"_

_Jareth looked at her and hissed in pain "yes"_

_Zora wrapped her arm through his "come on I will take you to your room and put you to bed"_

_Jareth looked at her then at Harker who was looking for someone "what about your brother?"_

_Zora looked at her brother who didn't look happy; she smiled at Jareth "he can function without me for a while"_

_They disappeared from the ballroom and appeared in Jareth's bedroom, Jareth held his head then quickly ran for the bathroom, Zora laughed hysterically, then stopped and moved to the closed door and knocked on it._

"_Jareth" she said low_

_Her response was him throwing up she smiled, she heard the toilet flush the sink turn on and spiting and moaning, Jareth opened the door still looking a little green. Zora smiled sadly at him._

"_Are you okay?" her voice full of fake concern_

_Jareth looked at her and replied "I think I might be once my head explodes"_

_Zora giggled softly at that "oh poor baby" she cooed_

_Jareth still held his head in his hands moaning._

_Zora stared at him and said "Jareth, I have a surprise for you"_

_Jareth lifted up his head and looked at her "what is it?"_

_Zora moved closer she placed her hand over his heart. Jareth looked down at her hand and he heard her whisper "see with your heart"_

_Jareth looked up and where Zora was Sarah was in her place smiling at him._

"_Hello Jareth" she said_

"_Sarah" he said surprised and shocked to see her_

_Jareth moved forward kissing her, she kissed him back equally, he pulled away from her smiling widely at her, she moved closer to him "make love to me" she whispered_

_Jareth kissed her then he picked her up so her legs would wrap around his waist he went over to the bed and fell on it him on top of her. Her legs still wrapped around him, he quickly took off her clothes and she did the same to him, he pushed himself hard and deep inside of her, and she raised her head up and moaned he moved deeper and faster in her. After they were done, Jareth passed out on top of her; Zora pushed Jareth off her, and laid next to him a big smile on her face._

_The next morning_

_Jareth woke up he saw Zora looking at him he was confused he could have sworn that Sarah was with him and not her._

_Zora saw the puzzled look on his face and smirked she also noticed that she had just a sheet covering her up._

"_What happened last night?" he asked he still had little headache_

_Jareth got out of bed naked, Zora also got out of bed naked facing him "you drugged me"_

_Zora sneered evilly at Jareth "awe…poor goblin king got taken advantage of by a little woman, whatever shall he do" she taunted_

_Jareth looked at her angrily "Sarah that was you"_

_Zora's only reply was a wicked smirk._

"_GET OUT!" Jareth yelled_

_Zora jumped fearfully from the yelling but didn't move, Jareth looked at her cruelly "if I have to personally move you, you will be sorry"_

"_Yes your highness" Zora said she bowed and disappeared_

The Present

Sarah watched Jareth sleep, she heard him moan her name she smiled at and realized he was having a pleasant dream about her, but the next thing he moaned made her mad "Zora" he moaned in his sleep.

Sarah threw the covers back and got out of bed getting dressed quickly before he woke up, hearing him moan Zora's name brought tears to her eyes. Once she was dressed, she opened the door and turned to look at Jareth one last time sadly then walked out slamming the door behind her.

Jareth was jolted awake he looked around, he noticed that Sarah was gone and was afraid that Harker might of took her, so he quickly got dressed and went to find her.

Sarah walked into the throne room, the goblins were playing with each other when they noticed Sarah walk in they all stopped and got quiet and watched her walk by them sadly and plop herself down in Jareth's chair crying.

The goblins got in front of her watching her, she heard someone come in and she turned her head away from them so they couldn't see her face.

"Sarah are you okay?" a female voice asked the voice full of concern

Sarah turned her head and saw Tiana standing there looking worried, she wiped the tears off her face but didn't reply and Tiana spoke up again.

"Did my brother do something to you?"

Sarah stood up and walked towards her "were Jareth and Zora involved?"

Tiana looked at her confused and wondered why she was asking that "I heard years ago she drugged him into bed, but other that Jareth hates her"

Tiana studied Sarah who seemed to be deep in thought "why do you ask?"

"He moaned her name in his sleep" Sarah told her

"In pleasure?' Tiana asked puzzled

Sarah thought for a moment "I don't think so, but it didn't sound like he hated her though"

"He was probably just dreaming of the past, but in this case it would be a nightmare, no one likes Zora except for maybe her brother and King Quinn who wants to get her in his bed" Tiana told her

Sarah's eyes went wide from surprise "the king wants her"

They heard someone walk in the room and male voice say "Tiana I thought your father forbid you to see me"

Tiana smiled at her brother "when have I ever done what father wanted"

Jareth thought for a moment and replied with a playful smile "well never"

Then he looked at Sarah "I missed waking up to you this morning" he smiled and went towards her to kiss her on the lips, Sarah turned her head and Jareth kissed her cheek and he frowned at her but thought maybe she didn't want to kiss in front of his sister so he didn't question her.

Tiana smiled sadly at them "well I just came to see how you two were doing and since I know now, I am just going to leave"

Tiana waved at them and disappeared, Jareth looked at Sarah "are you okay?" he asked concerned

Sarah looked at him defiantly "you were dreaming about Zora, did you know that?"

Jareth looked at her horrified "how did you know that?"

"You moaned her name in your sleep" she told him

"It is not what you think" he says

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest "and what do I think?"

"That it was a pleasurable dream, believe me it wasn't" Jareth tells her

"Then what was it about?" Sarah asked

"I was dreaming about the past, seeing Zora brought up all the memories I would like to forget" Jareth replied

"What happened between you two?" Sarah asked

"I was upset about Marion; I found out at our engagement party, that she was using me for my power and to be queen and so I kicked her out of my life and my kingdom. Zora came over and drugged my drink, I had sex with her only because she tricked me making herself look like you" Jareth explained

Sarah looked surprised, Jareth continued "in the morning I found out the truth and kicked her out of my castle and every time I see her it brings up the past, it won't stop haunting me"

Sarah looked at him "so she drugged you? Like you drugged me?"

Jareth shook his head "she drugged me, because she wanted something from me and I gave you the enchanted peach, because I wanted you to see how much I loved you and wanted you in my life"

Sarah looked at him "do you really love me Jareth?"

Jareth looked at her and caressed her cheek with his hand "yes"

Sarah looked doubtful; he looked at her sadly "you doubt my love still"

"You told me you loved me when I tried to save Toby, then you tell me you loved me before my battle with Luc, you seem to only tell me you love me when some tragedy will happen or when you're about to lose" she told him

Jareth put his hands gently on her shoulders; she looked up at him "I mean I love you"

Sarah smiled at him he bent down and started kissing her; the kiss was full of love.

Harker walked into the dungeon, he saw Zora looking inside a cage through the bars "what are you doing?"

Zora looked at her brother "I am making sure this cage is good enough for Sarah"

Harker walked up to her "you still plan to go through the plan we had years ago?"

Zora grinned wickedly "of course I do, I kidnap Sarah then kill her and take her place as queen, we kill Jareth and King Quinn and you become my king and then we take care of Jareth's parents and sister and the whole underground will be ours"

Zora and Harker laughed wickedly.

A/N: the dream sequence was in italics incase people were confused, I would say that Jareth's engagement to Marion and the thing with Zora happened maybe a year or months before Sarah wished her brother away. From the movie we never know exactly how long Jareth was watching Sarah it could've been years or months and around that time I am guessing he fell in love with her, but I read somewhere I forgot now where but if someone read this and remembers where it is please let me know. Anyway it said that Sarah got the book around the age of ten it was a present from Jeremy along with everything she owned of Labyrinth were all gifts from him. So I am thinking that maybe Jareth started watching her since she received the book and fell in love her watching her act out the book. I know a lot of people might think that was gross, but in those times older men always married younger girls, I read that back In those days if a girl was older enough to have her period she was old enough to get married and bare children. I am very glad I was never living in those times sorry to ramble. Anything to add about the story or my little author ramble please feel free to leave in a review or in a PM


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sarah woke up in bed nestled in Jareth's arm, she was surprised that their kissing didn't lead to making love; they just fell asleep in the same bed with their clothes on cuddling well with a lot of making out and heavy groping beforehand. They were both wearing there night clothes, Sarah looked outside noticed it was still dark, but she could see light coming up over the horizon and knew that daylight wouldn't be far behind. She snuggled back in Jareth's arms and fell asleep smiling.

The next Morning

Jareth woke up looking at Sarah smiling he loved just being with her even if they didn't make love, he doesn't want her to leave him and he will do whatever it takes to keep her with him.

Sarah started to stir in his arms, he smiled down at her and she opened her eyes slightly and smiled at him in return.

"Good morning" he said

"Morning" she replied

He bent down and kissed her, she kissed him back, he then pulled away from her and created a crystal ball into his palm, he then made it disappear from his hand.

Sarah watched in awe and then asked "what did you do?"

"I sent it down to the kitchen requesting breakfast in bed for two" he told her

They snuggled in bed together until breakfast arrived.

"See I didn't call out any other girls names in my sleep" Jareth said

Sarah frowned at him "I didn't did I?"

"No" she said

Jareth kissed the top of her head happily; there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" he called out

The door opened and a goblin walked in carrying a tray with two plates of food on it with silver covers over it. The goblin didn't say anything just set the tray on the table next to the bed and bowed then walked out of the room.

"Thank you" Sarah called out to it

The goblin giggled and quickly ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him, Sarah laughed.

Jareth grabbed the tray and put it over their laps, he took the covers off the plates and they both ate in silence.

After breakfast a goblin came back and collected the dirty dishes to be brought down to the kitchen to be washed.

Sarah watched Jareth as he got out of bed and started to get dressed; she started to get worried he didn't seem like himself, he seemed distracted.

"Are you alright?" she asked

He looked at her "yes, I'm fine; I have a kingdom to look after"

"Okay" she said as she frowned at him

He bent down and quickly kissed her on the lips and disappeared, Sarah then got out of bed and took a bath and got dressed for the day.

Sarah didn't know what else to do but go out to the garden, even though there were a lot of goblins throughout the castle it was still pretty quiet in there, she really didn't have anyone but Jareth in the castle to talk to, her friends must be elsewhere she hasn't seen them for a while.

Sarah sat down on the bench looking around the brightly colored garden, she started to hear weird noises and she knew she was the only one out there.

"Jareth?" Sarah called out

But her only reply was rustling of tree branches, she stood up to investigate, she looked around the yard by the trees.

"Hoggle?" she called out

No one answered still just the movement of tree branches in the wind, she turned around ready to go in, when a figure stood in front of her all dressed in black, their face was the only thing she could see.

"It's you" Sarah said

The person put a cloth over her nose and mouth and laughed wickedly. Sarah slumped forward in the persons arms, the person disappeared with Sarah in their arms.

The person ended up in a dark cold room, and dropped Sarah on the cold stone floor.

"Be careful with her dear, we can't have her bruised yet" a male voice said from behind her

The person turned around "I don't see why I had to do your dirty work for you"

The man walked up to the person and gently grabbed the person's throat caressing it with his fingers "because my dear sweet Zora, I had to get her cage ready and comfortable since it will be her new home for a awhile"

"Yes but Harker, she will be nothing but trouble. We should just kill her now" Zora said

Harker laughed and let go of her throat and kissed her cheek "all in good time my dear"

Harker bent down and picked Sarah up she whispered Jareth's name, Harker smiled cruelly and laid her on the bed in the cage.

Harker and Zora walked out of the dungeon.

"How will we get a message to Jareth?"Zora asked curiously

Harker went up to a crow on the window sill in the hallway, he held out his arm to it, he flew on his arm and made a noise, Zora backed away afraid.

"my fine friend here, will deliver a message to Jareth and he will come and charge the castle, meanwhile we kill Sarah in front of him when he arrives, the Jareth, then King Quinn, then we take over the underground you and I " Hark told her

Zora clapped her hands together as she laughed gleefully.

Harker held out a piece of paper to the crow it opened it's mouth and took it and flew away. Harker and Zora looked out the window watching it fly away.

A/N: sorry but I am going to end it here, if I continue it will be too long, and I would like to go to sleep sometime tonight lol. I hope you enjoy, not sure about anyone else, but this story is becoming one of my favorites.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jareth was lounging in his chair in the throne room, thinking of Sarah while keeping his eyes on his goblins while they play with each other.

He got out of his daze when he heard a crow at the window squawking at him, Jareth turned his head to look at the window, he saw a large crow holding a piece of paper towards him in his talons.

Jareth got up slowly walking over to the bird not wanting to spook it, he recognized the bird as Harker's pet, he took the note from the bird quickly and it flew away.

Jareth opened the note and read it out loud.

_Goblin King,_

_I have your precious Champion, she will die tonight if you don't rescue her, come alone and no harm will come to her._

_Harker_

Jareth crumbled up the paper in his hand angrily, the goblins could sense when he is mad and they stopped what they were doing looking at him.

He turned to look at his goblins upset "bring me Mac" he ordered as he pointed to one goblin who ran as fast as his little legs would carry him.

Jareth started to pace, the Goblins hid from him not wanting to get under his wrath, they knew better than to miss with their king when he was angry.

Moments later

Mac walked in "Jareth, you wanted to see me?"

Jareth turned and looked at him "get the army ready, we are going to King Quinn's castle and saving Sarah"

"He has Sarah" he said in a disbelieving tone, he couldn't believe that Sarah got taken right under their noses.

Jareth didn't reply he just glared at Mac "yes sire, I will do as you ordered"

Mac left the throne room to gather the army.

Mac walked into his bedroom where princess Amilee is in bed sitting up watching him with a sheet wrapped around her, Mac was putting an armor vest over his shirt and she was watching him confused he looked upset.

"Is everything okay?" she asked her gentle voice making him stop and stare at her.

Mac turned to face her "Sarah got taken by Harker, we are going to save her"

She looked at him scared "is there anything I can do?"

"Just stay here and don't leave this room" he told her as he finished his vest then he bent down and kissed her on the forehead and quickly left the room.

Amilee sat there afraid for Sarah, she is her friend and she knew that Harker would kill her in a heartbeat, she got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around herself she had to do something.

Sarah opened her eyes looking around, she felt groggy and her head hurt and she also noticed she was lying on a stone floor.

"Your finally up, I see" a female voice said

Sarah slowly raised her head off the floor to look at her "Zora?"

"That's right dear" she said as she smiled wickedly at her

"Where am I?" Sarah asked as she slowly got up

"You are in a dungeon in King Quinn's castle" Zora said

Sarah was standing in front of Zora separated by bars between them.

"The king knows I'm here?"

"No, of course not. If he knew he would make Harker give you back, he doesn't play dirty like that." Zora told her

"Jareth will come here with an army to save me" Sarah said

"If he does he's stupid, Harker told him to come alone" Zora said

Sarah looked down trying to fight her tears; she didn't want anything to happen to Jareth or his army because of her. She looked back up at Zora.

"What will happen to me?" she asked scared

Zora got really close to the cage and whispered evilly "Harker plans to kill you right in front of your precious goblin king"

Zora moved back a cruel smile on her lips, Sarah looked at her afraid. Zora started to laugh wickedly and walked away.

Sarah sunk to the floor of the cage, she was scared she didn't want to die; she didn't want Jareth or her friends to die.

Amilee walked into her father's throne room "father, you have to do something about Harker"

King Quinn looked up at his daughter the scary creepy gremlins were around his feet growling at her their red eyes glowing in the dim throne room, they have always frightened her.

He sighed loudly "what has he done now?"

"He kidnapped Sarah" she told her father

He stood up not saying anything, his face showed no emotion, he then smiled wickedly "good for him"

"Father" she whined

He looked at her coldly "you chose your side my daughter you chose to be on the enemy side, now be gone before I have you be killed"

He sat back down on his throne, Amilee looked at her father and knew that he was cruel but he never threatened to kill her before yes he did lock her up but never said he would kill her until now.

She looked at him sadly and decided to try to find Sarah and help her escape somehow.

Sarah paced back and forth in the cage, waiting to be saved pr wait for them to let her and maybe she could try to escape.

Harker and Zora returned to the dungeon not knowing that in the shadows the princess is watching and waiting for her moment to strike, she took out her dagger from the case she put down the front of her dress and holding it out.

"It's time for you to come out now" Harker said viciously

Sarah backed away from the cage door, Zora opened the door with a sword pointing at Sarah, Harker grabbed her, Sarah started to struggle in his arms, Harker did the only thing he could think of to stop her to struggle and that was to slap her hard in the face with his bare hand.

Sarah stopped struggling for a moment to cup her stingy cheek, but continued to struggle in his arms but not as much.

Amilee heard a noise behind her and prayed that the disgusting gremlins didn't follow her into the dungeon, she quickly turned around her dagger in front of her, but to her surprise Mac was standing behind her he put his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered

"The same thing you're doing here saving Sarah" she whispered back

Amilee turned around with Mac behind her watching the scene before them and ready to jump out if needed.

Jareth came from behind him with an army of goblins plus Sarah's friends.

"Let her go" Jareth ordered

"Not until she's dead" Harker said

"You will not kill her" Jareth said

"Would you like to make a bet on that" Zora said

Jareth shook his head laughing then turned serious looking at Zora "what did he promise you Zora, that he would kill Sarah then me and then King Quinn then you two would become King and Queen and take over the Underground"

Zora looked at Harker then at Jareth and replied simply "yes"

Jareth laughed again, his laughter was making Zora angry and Harker uncomfortable "he will kill you before he lets you be his queen; he wants the underground for himself"

Zora looked at Jareth contemplating what he said then she looked at Harker then he said "he's right I probably will kill you before I take over the underground"

Zora got really angry then Harker added "instead of killing Sarah I think I will make her my queen after I kill Jareth of course"

Jareth growled and Sarah said "over my dead body"

Zora looked down at her sword then looked up at Sarah and growled "that can be arranged"

Harker and Sarah both looked at Zora, she then charged them with her sword and she was aiming for Sarah's heart, Sarah did the only thing she could think of and quickly moved out of the way and the sword pierced Harker through the heart killing him instantly.

Jareth quickly grabbed Sarah he kissed her forehead and hugged her quickly then he gently pushed her towards Ludo who wrapped his big arms around her shielding her from them.

Amilee and Mac came out of the shadows on the other side of Zora, Amilee had her dagger raised at her and Mac had his sword raised at her, waiting for her to make a move.

Zora looked shocked and surprised that she killed Harker she has never killed anyone before.

They all heard growling and hissing noises they looked around in the shadows they saw red glowing eyes staring at them, they all got their swords up. Zora started to go towards Jareth and his army while Jareth's army went after the gremlins, Mac and Amilee tried to help Jareth fight Zora while Sarah just stood there not sure what to do, finally she decided to grab a sword she found on the floor figuring it had to belong to Harker and she started to fight the gremlins and trying to save as many goblins as she could.

Then they all heard really loud clapping and the fighting ended, they looked and saw King Quinn standing before them and a couple of gremlins that survived were standing next to him they only went up to his knees.

"What is going on here?" he said his voice filled with rage

"I killed Harker" Zora said sadly

King Quinn looked down at Harker's dead body "that is a shame"

Everyone heard him and could tell he really had no feelings about his death almost in the way he sounded like he was pleased he was dead.

King Quinn looked at everyone "you had your fun and killed some of my pets, now be gone all of you"

Everyone left leaving King Quinn and Zora there to clean up the mess they left and to take care of Harker's and the gremlins dead bodies.

They all appeared back at Jareth's castle in the throne room.

Jareth appeared to be upset, Sarah walked over to him, she gently touched his shoulder "are you okay?"

He looked at her not saying anything but pulled her into a hug, held her tightly and laid his head on top of hers "you almost died tonight and I lost some of my goblins"

"I'm so sorry, I tried to help them all I couldn't" Sarah told him sadly with tears in her eyes

"I know you did Sarah and I am very grateful to you for it" Jareth tells her

The king and queen appeared in throne room "Jareth" his mother called

Jareth let go of Sarah and walked over to his mother "what happened?"

"Harker and Zora kidnapped Sarah, we went to rescue her and Zora killed Harker" Jareth said

"Okay, your father's guard went to go get them and arrest them for all the crimes they did" his mother told him

"What's going to happen to them?" Jareth asked curious

"That depends on their crimes" she told him

Jareth turned his head to look at Sarah sadly, his mother watched him "since Harker is dead and King Quinn and Zora are being charged for their crimes, Sarah has no reason to stay"

Jareth replied as he was looking at Sarah "I guess not"

"You love her don't you?" she asked

Jareth lowered his head looking at the ground "it's better if she goes back home"

"Jareth darling you don't believe that" she said sadly

"I do" he told her and walked away

She watched her son walk away with a heavy heart.

The queen walked up to Amilee and said "with your father is being arrested for his crimes, you can take his place as queen of the gremlins"

Amilee looked at her disgusted "no thank you, I would rather just stay a princess, those things are gross"

The queen laughed and walked up to Sarah "are you okay dear?"

"I'm fine" she replied sadly

"Since you're not in any danger I can return you back home" the queen said

Sarah started to look around for Jareth, she didn't see him "I'm sorry dear he left he didn't want to watch you leave"

Tears started to come down her eyes, she thought he loved her but after all this and after everything they went through he wanted her to leave never to see him again.

Sarah wiped her eyes and looked at her defiantly and trying to be brave "okay send me back"

Jareth was in his study staring down at his desk at the clutter all over it he took his hands and pushed everything off of it and on to the floor it clashed to the floor in a heap. He shook his head looking down at the mess.

"You're stupid" a deep male voice said

Jareth looked up and saw his step-father standing in the doorway "excuse me"

King Kieran walked in "I think you are stupid for letting Sarah go out of your life"

Jareth sighed "I thought you didn't like her because she is mortal"

"I don't, but I thought about if that was your mother, what I would do and I wouldn't let her walk out of my life never to be seen again" he told him

Jareth looked at him and couldn't believe the man that acted like he hated Jareth his whole life was actually giving him advice "what do you think I should do?"

"Marry the girl Jareth" the king told him

Jareth looked surprise at him that he would mention that after telling Jareth not to before.

The King sighed in annoyance "I think she will make a good queen she cares about the people here and your subjects can you say that about any other woman that you ever had a relationship with was like that"

"No" he told him

"Go get her" the king told him

Jareth quickly walked out of the room, the king stayed there smiling happily.

Sarah was saying all her goodbye's to her friends she kind of felt like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz and she then turned to Jareth's mother and said "I am ready"

The queen conjured up a crystal ball "WAIT!" a voice yelled

The crystal ball in the queen's hand disappeared Jareth grabbed Sarah's hands and pulled her gently away from his mother.

Sarah looked at him puzzled "don't leave me please"

Sarah looked up at him sadly "I thought you wanted me to go"

"I thought that was what was best for you" he told her

"Then why are you changing your mind?" she asked

"Because I love you, I've always have" he said

She smiled at him through her tears he returned her smile and said "please Sarah stay and marry me"

Sarah looked surprised and replied "what no fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave"

Jareth laughed "I can say that if you want"

Sarah shook her head "no I like the way you just asked me better"

"I should have said that last time" he said

"Yes you should have" she told him

"What would your answer have been then?" he asked

"The same as it is now" she said

"And what is that" he asks

"Yes" she replied

Everyone in the room cheered and clapped happily, Jareth grabbed Sarah pulling her in his arms and kissing her.

A/N: I am going to stop this chapter here, I hope everyone liked it, please let me know if you did.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: this chapter is pretty sexual, so if you don't like that then skip it, I didn't mean for this chapter to go this way, I guess it has a mind of it's own but it is also pretty romantic well I think so anyway. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 17

Sarah woke up in bed with Jareth, the blankets wrapped around her naked body and blankets stopped at his waist leaving his chest bare. She ran her hand over his chest as he moaned in sleep and smiling, all that kept going through her mind was that he is hers and always will be.

Sarah leaned over and pecked his lips, he just stirred didn't move, she giggled then she leaned in closed to him and whispered in his ear "I love you"

He whispered back still asleep "I love you"

She laughed again, then she started to kiss his neck and down to his chest he started to laugh in his sleep and pushing her away from his chest, but she continued. She then felt Jareth wrap his arms around her and roll her away from him so that he ended up lying on top of her, he smiled down at her.

"So you think you could get away with teasing me while I was sleeping." he said to her.

"I was trying to wake you up, not teasing you." she tells him smiling teasingly at him.

He smirked sexily at her "now it is my turn to tease you."

"Again I wasn't teasing you" she said in a playful tone

Jareth bent down his hand removing the blankets that covered her breasts and moved his mouth over the harden nipples he was sucking, licking and nipping at them with his teeth. She moaned at the contact, he did it harder, but it wasn't hard enough to hurt just hard to feel good.

They both quickly used their hands to pull away the blankets from in between them, so that they could feel their naked bodies pressed against each other's. Sarah wrapped her legs around Jareth's waist squeezing him to her, he started to moan against her breasts, Sarah started to hump him and he brought his hand down to her crotch and stuck his fingers inside of her, he pushed them in deeper she moaned at the pleasure of it as her vaginal walls squeezed against his fingers.

Jareth lifted his head and started to kiss her, their need for each other was hungrily and passionately like all the love making is.

"Cum for me" he whispered against her lips

Sarah started to moan and moving fast against his fingers, she finally came against his fingers, he took them out of her and started to suck on them in his mouth. Sarah watched him as she was breathing heavily and just watching him do that was turning her on more.

"My turn" she told him out of breath

His eyes grew wide, not understanding what she meant by that, then she pushed him off her gently so he landed next to her on his back, she quickly climbed on top of him, his fingers he had in his mouth dropped out when she pushed him off her.

She started to kiss his chest and she suckled his nipples and licked and sucked them, she started to move her bottom half against his frantically. She then moved her hand down to squeeze him, he tilted his back moaning his eyes rolling into his head, she smiled at him and she loved the effect she had on him.

Jareth couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her up on top of him and pushed himself into her hard and fast, she sat up on him and started to really ride him harder and he had to keep up with her, he moved his hands to her breasts playing and squeezing them.

Jareth quickly sat up, he wrapped his arms around waist so that his hands went up to her hair and he scratched at her head and pulled her hair but not hard to hurt her, just hard enough to feel pleasure from it. He started to kiss her neck; she tilted her head up to give him better access, she used to her nails to claw and scratch at his back both were moaning and groaning in pleasure, he quickly grabbed her and flipped her over so he was on top and she was on the bottom.

Jareth started to pound into her harder and faster, they both did their release and laid down on the bed next to each other, Sarah slowly moved over so she was lying on his chest, her arms around his waist and his arm around hers, he kissed the top of her head.

"Is this real or dream?" she asked him catching her breath and in a sad tone.

"This is real" he tells her

"But if this was a dream, wouldn't you say it was real" she replied

Jareth ran his hand down to her ass and pinched it, she squealed out of surprise and pain.

"Well they always say if you're dreaming to pinch yourself" he said

"They mean an arm or something not my ass" she said laughing while she brought her head down to rub her ass.

"Well that works to" he tells her

Jareth looked at the clock on the wall across from his bed and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked

"It's late, I have to get up" he said to her and moved to get up, Sarah held him to her "don't get up yet please"

"I have to get up, it's late and I have a kingdom to run" he tells her

Sarah hugs him tighter, Jareth smiles sadly "please just go back to sleep with me" she pleads as she looks up giving him a sad face.

Jareth bends down and kissed her lips "okay, one more nap. Then I am off to work"

"Okay" she agreed

And they fell asleep in each other's arms again.

Hours Later

Before Sarah woke up her arm moved to reach for Jareth but he wasn't there and that is when she woke up, she looked sadly around the room and realized she was alone. She decided to get up bathe, dress and eat and go about her day, then she started to smile realizing that when she marries Jareth she will be able to spend more time with him and fall asleep with him and wake up to him.

Jareth sat in his study going over papers and his schedule thinking about Sarah, he didn't want to leave her at all but he has a kingdom to run and meetings with other kingdoms to do and couldn't do that in bed all day with her, he would like to but he knows that he can't.

He took a crystal ball out and watched her through it smiling, he couldn't wait to marry her and have all his wishes come true and start a life and a family with her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sarah went on with her day as she always does without Jareth, she walked around the gardens had breakfast visited her friends. She knows that Jareth has a lot of work to do plus run a kingdom and in one day it will be hers too, she couldn't believe that finally she gets everything she wanted , to be in love with a great guy who loves her just as much marry him and start a family with him.

She smiled at that just think about him made her happy almost as if she was going to explode with happiness, she frowned she just to get bored, she decided to find him and see what he was doing.

Jareth sat at his desk in the study, he was going over documents on his desk, Goblins kept bringing in stacks of papers, mostly were complaints from the kingdom, things needed to be fixed or people complaining about their neighbors and he had to handle them.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he set his glasses on his desk and looked up and saw Sarah standing in the open doorway smiling at him. He jumped not expecting to see her standing there.

"Sarah what can I do for you?" Jareth asked

Sarah walked in and closed the door behind her she leaned her back against the door her arms behind her; she looked at him with sad eyes "I got bored" she pouted at him.

Jareth tried to pay attention to his work in front of him but it was hard with her standing there looking tempting, the thought that went into his mind was to grab her and have his way with her on his desk, he shook his head to clear it of that thought and any other thoughts that entered his head having to do with making love to her.

She walked slowly over to him, she went behind him and she set her hands on his shoulder and started massaging them. He moved away from her.

"Sarah not now" he told her his voice a little harsher then he intended because having her that close to him was turning him on.

Sarah laughed at him "not everything is about sex, I just thought I would massage your shoulders you seem so tense"

Jareth growled under his breath "if I am tense it is because of you"

Sarah took her hands off his shoulders and moved away from him "I'm sorry, I'll just go now" she said sadly

As she walked by, Jareth grabbed her arm to stop her, he then pulled her towards him so she was sitting on his lap and he put his face into her neck sniffing her he smiled against her skin. Sarah still didn't seem happy, that he blamed her for being tense.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded" he told her

She snorted at him, he laughed against her "I just meant that you being around me is making me tense..."

She interrupted him "because you don't want to be around me anymore"

"Quite the opposite my dear, you make me tense because of how much you turn me on" he tells her

She quickly turns her head to look at him and giving him a disbelieving look, he then grabbed her head to put it on the spot between his legs and she felt it harden under her touch.

Sarah looked at him surprised he nodded and spoke "see what you do to me"

She smiled at him; he quickly kissed her on the lips "why don't you get ready for our engagement party"

She quickly kissed him back happily "okay" she moved off him and walked quickly to the door, she put her hand on the knob then she turned around and said quickly "I love you"

Jareth looked up at her smiling and replied "I love you too"

Sarah opened the door and walked out and quickly walked to her room to get ready for her engagement party tonight.

When Sarah walked in her room, she saw Gerta waiting for her "I'm sorry to keep you waiting" she apologized

"That's alright miss" the goblin maid said

Sarah quickly went into the bathroom to take a bath, once she came out, Gerta helped her dry her hair and get dressed and then fix her hair and help with makeup.

At the ballroom

Jareth's and Sarah's engagement party

Jareth was standing next to his parents, he was looking around for Sarah but he didn't see her.

"So when will your bride be here?" King Kieran asked getting inpatient

"She will be here soon" Jareth told him through his teeth

Jareth looked around and saw Nerissa and Clarissa here but not only them every woman he ever slept with was in the room; he got angry and turned to his step-father "why is every woman. I ever had relations with is in this room?"

Kieran smiled wickedly at him "because son at your engagement party, you should sleep with one woman at least once and through your marriage just your wife, that you are not tempted once you're married"

Jareth looked at his mother who gave him a sad look and shrugged her shoulders and turned her head away from him.

"You might of dad that with mother, but Sarah is the only woman I want and the only one that his good for me" Jareth told him angrily and walked away

King Kieran looked at his wife "it didn't bother you"

She looked at him appalled "keep thinking that dear" she told him and walked away leaving behind a confused king, he just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the buffet table and filling his plate up with food.

Sarah finally walked in "Sarah is here" his mother whispered to him

Jareth looked at Sarah and the way she took literally took his breath away, he had to breathe deeply and he handed his mother his glass of champagne and went over to Sarah.

Sarah noticed as she stood in the center of the floor, that the two women that Jareth tried to make her jealous was her they were laughing and whispering to each other. Sarah just turned her head away ignoring them.

Jareth walked up to her "you look really beautiful"

"Why are they here?" Sarah asked and pointed to Nerissa and Clarissa

Jareth frowned and answered "my step-father I guess thought it would be funny"

"Well I am not laughing" Sarah said

"Neither am I" he told her then he held his hand out to her, she took it and they walked onto the dance floor dancing.

Jareth's mother looked at her husband unhappily "I can't believe you did that to my son"

The king didn't look at her, he just kept watching Jareth and Sarah dance they were smiling, talking and every so often stealing kisses.

"I just don't trust her" Kieran said

The queen looked at her son and soon to be daughter in law "they look very happy, I think she will make a great queen and love him forever and bless us with more grandchildren"

King Kieran gave Sarah a dirty look "I am still going to keep an eye on her anyway"

"you do that my king" Jolene said to him


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The day of Sarah's and Jareth's wedding, of course when Sarah woke up Jareth was gone again he had work to do before their wedding. Gerta was helping Sarah get ready for the day, she bathed and now she is helping her get dressed. Gerta looked at Sarah in her slip "why don't you finish dressing while I get you some breakfast"

Sarah turned around sharply "no Gerta I can't eat, I am too nervous"

"I will get you a little something" the goblin maid said and walked out of the room.

Sarah smiled then grabbed her wedding dress and started to put it on, once it was on, she tried to button the buttons in the back but it was too hard for her. She then heard someone come in, she felt relieved that Gerta arrived back in time to help her with her dress.

"Gerta can you please help me with my dress?" she asked her

The person never said anything, just started helping Sarah button the buttons on her dress. The person moved closer to her, she got a little scared and the person whispered in her ear "you look very beautiful dear"

Sarah backed away not recognizing the man's voice, she quickly turned around to face him, she then noticed it was Jareth's step-father, she quickly crossed her arms over her chest to block the view from him, even though she was dressed she still felt naked with him standing there in front of her looking at her as if she was naked.

Sarah even looked down to make sure she was dressed and was happy that she was, she looked back up at him afraid "what are you doing here?" she asked him as her voice cracked.

King Kieran smirked sexily at her; it was scaring her she kept backing away from him as he kept coming towards her. Sarah stopped when she bumped her back into the bed post, his smile got wider as he moved closer pressing his body hard into hers and she made a squeak noise as he did.

Kieran ran his hand over her cheek gently caressing it and brushing her hair on that side out of her face, Sarah shut her eyes "I am here to see the bride is all"

Sarah opened her eyes looking at him and snorted, he just gave her a mean look "if all you wanted to do was see me, then you could have waited until the wedding"

He moved his face closer to hers "but we wouldn't be alone there"

Sarah started to get terrified, she wasn't sure if she should yell for help or fight back.

Before Sarah knew it, he lips were upon hers, kissing her hard even feel his teeth biting her lips and her tongue, it was painful not pleasurable at all, not that it should be having step-father of the man you love kissing you it's disgusting. Kieran had one hand in her hair pulling and the other on her breast squeezing hard. She did the only thing she could think of, she brought her knee up and it connected with him between the legs. The king fell to the ground holding his crotch area; Sarah smiled a satisfied smile down at him.

Gerta walked in and she saw the king on the floor moaning and Sarah smiling down at him "what happened here?" Gerta asked worried

The king looked up at Gerta and replied "nothing"

"Nothing… it is not nothing you were being very inappropriate" she told him

The king stood up slowly gave her anger look and left the room, Gerta looked at Sarah full of concern "are you alright?"

Sarah looked at Gerta and replies "yes I am fine"

Gerta helped Sarah get ready for her big day, Sarah has been looking forward to this day since she was a little girl but never thought that she would be marrying Jareth or even seeing Jareth again. I guess life is funny that way, life never turns out the way you think it will, it always surprises you.

Jareth waited up front with the priest for Sarah, he didn't have to wait long, she walked in with the help of Gerta carrying the train of her wedding dress. Sarah stood next to Jareth holding his hand, she wished her family and friends from the above could've come but how would she explain this to them, she was grateful that she had friends down here.

After the wedding when everyone was happy to see Jareth and Sarah get married they clapped and cheered, ate and danced.

Sarah and Jareth danced for a while until Jareth's parents interrupted them to dance. Jareth danced with his mother and Sarah with his step-father.

"I noticed you did not tell Jareth, about what happened in your bedroom" Kieran whispered to her

"I will tell him, but not today" she whispered back

Kieran smiled cruelly at her "maybe I should tell him"

Sarah looked at him defiantly "you go ahead and tell him, he already knows your ass"

The King laughed at her "what's an ass my dear"

She looked him in the eyes and replied "you"

Sarah knew that some people in the Underground were used to the way humans talk, since being around them or visiting the aboveground, but some didn't understand them, like Kieran doesn't understand the way humans talk or there phrases.

Jareth and his mother were dancing and talking, well mostly his mother was doing all the talking, Jareth was too busy shooting daggers at his step-father and he didn't like him or trust him especially with Sarah. His mother saw this and asked "you never liked your step-father have you?"

"No, mother I don't, not since the rumors of him I heard that he killed my father to get the throne" Jareth said

Jolene laughed "son, you know Kieran would never do that, he was best friends with your father"

Jareth didn't say anything he just kept staring at Sarah.

Kieran ran his hand down from the middle of her back to grab her ass, Sarah grabbed his hand hard and said "do that again and you will lose a hand"

She put it back on her back, he smiled wickedly at her "you know it is not good to threaten a king"

She stared at him giving him an annoying look "I am sure everyone knows how you are, so they wouldn't care if I threatened you"

Kieran laughed "I think you didn't tell Jareth, because you liked what I did to you"

Sarah laughed "right I liked the feeling of someone trying to bite off my lips and tongue while they kiss me"

Kieran gave her a harsh look "you shouldn't have married Jareth"

"And who should I marry you" she said bitterly

The king shook his head "no, that's not what I meant. I mean he should have married my daughter"

Sarah gave him a disgusted look "you mean Tiana?"

Kieran shook his head in disgust "no, my daughter Marion, I had her with my first wife, she was also engaged to Jareth"

Sarah looked confused "he didn't tell you any of this?"

"I don't think so" she said

"Yes, Jareth was going to marry her, but they broke up because he fell in love with you. That drove my daughter crazy and she hasn't been the same since, I had to send her away and I blame both of you" Kieran explained

Sarah looked at him sadly "so you want to what, break Jareth and I up for revenge"

Kieran stared at her "yes"

She looked at him appalled, then he looked at her more angrily then she ever seen him "what did you really think I was attracted to you, that I would want a little whore like you, you're not fit to be in this family"

Sarah got so upset with that, that she did the only thing she could think of, she punched him. He fell to the ground cupping his cheek; Jareth quickly raced over to her, his mother went to Kieran.

"Sarah what happened?" he asked worried

Sarah had tears in her eyes and she told him what happened "he said very hateful and hurtful things to me; he tried to take advantage of me up in our bedroom before the wedding"

Sarah could see that Jareth was getting very furious.

Kieran stood up and yelled "I want her arrested for assaulting a king"

"I would have to deny that claim" Jareth told him loudly and with anger laced in it.

Kieran looked up at Jareth disapprovingly "you can't do that"

Jareth sighed frustrated "you are in my kingdom and we go by my rules, all I saw here was my wife defending her honor against you. Now if anyone has seen it differently then we can discuss my wife's punishment"

Kieran stood up looking at everyone, the guest were all ignoring him and focusing on eating or dancing almost as if they saw nothing, but they were all watching until Jareth said that, then they went back to the party. Everyone knows that people in all the kingdoms don't like Kieran they do fear him, but they like Sarah and Jareth and would do anything to protect them against Kieran, no matter if Kieran is in a higher rank then Jareth.

Kieran growled furious and grabbed Jolene pulling her out of the ballroom; she quickly waved to Jareth as they were leaving. Jareth smiled sadly at his mother then quickly walked up to Sarah, he put his all over her checking to see if she was hurt and that just made Sarah giggle, she pushed his hands off her "Jareth I am fine, my hand might hurt a little from punching him but other than that I am fine"

Jareth grabbed her hand that she punched Kieran with, he saw that her knuckles were bruised and turning purple, he rubbed his hand gently over them, she hissed from the contact, then he bent down to kiss her hand "all better my dear"

Sarah looked down at her hand and she noticed the bruising and the pain was gone from her hand.

Jareth then held his hand out to her and bowing "would my queen care for a dance"

"Yes she would my king" Sara said as she took his hand and they danced.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to admire the happy couple; they could see by the way they looked at each other while dancing, how much in love they were with each other. They also knew that Kieran will do whatever in his power to break them up and that scared everyone, but they also knew that Jareth and Sarah's love will last forever and beyond that.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After the reception party, Sarah and Jareth returned to their bed chambers. Sarah was a bit tipsy and in her hand was a champagne glass. Sarah could barely walk around the room. Jareth sat down on the bed, taking his boots off as he began laughing at her; he had noticed she was trying to get every drop of champagne out of her glass by licking it out.

Sarah realized that she couldn't so she threw the glass over her shoulder. She heard it shatter and looked to see that the glass had; landed in the fire. She looked at Jareth and covers her mouth after she said said "Oops" Then she burped.

Jareth walked up to her and teasingly said, "That is not fitting behavior for my champion or my queen."

Sarah wrapped her arms around him, lazily, and pouted. "I'm sorry." she slurs.

Jareth laughed at her, "I am not mad, I'm just playing with you."

Sarah ignored him and walked away from him as she talked to herself. Jareth crossed his arms over his chest, watching her with a big smile on his face.

"Why would you want me to be your queen? I'm not good enough for you, just some champion and I can't even do that right." She blurted out and after a moment she added "I suck at everything. I am no good for you. Why would anyone want me, especially a king?"

Jareth frowned, and he walked up to her and gently grabbed Sarah's arms and turned her around to face him. She looked down at the ground; he put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up to meet his.

"You are too good for me," he told her, seriously.

Sarah moved out of his arms and turned her back to him again as she wrapped her arms around herself, Jareth heard her sigh deeply. He knew that it was going to take a lot on his part to make her see what he does; he also figured out that she was one of those drunks where all their negativity comes out. But he was determined to make her see that he believes in her just as she believes in him.

He strolled up to her again and grabbed her arms gently again but this time pulling her to him. He kissed her passionately as; Sarah wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Jareth laughed into the kiss, as Sarah sloppily kissed him back.

Sarah stepped back grinning, her eyes half closed. "Give me a moment and I am going to rock your world."

Jareth watched her with a straight face, trying really hard not to laugh at her, but he had to admit that drunken Sarah was funny.

Jareth watched Sarah start to grab at her clothes, rushing to get them off and then throwing them around the room carelessly. She stood naked in front of him wearing a smile on her pretty face, before she then ran to him, as giggling, and knocked him down hard on the bed.

Jareth landed on the bed, Sarah on top of him smirking down at him, sexily. She started to actually rip his clothes off of him.

"Hey! I liked that shirt," he whined.

Sarah drunkenly giggled at him again and replied "Yes, but I like the shirt better off of you."

Jareth just laid there and let her do whatever she wanted to do to him.

Jareth now was completely naked and at Sarah's mercy, as she started to kiss him from bottom to top. She started with his feet then moved up his toes and then to his legs. While she kissed the inside of his legs she wrapped her fingers around his growing erection urging a moan from him.

She then moved her mouth to the place that she knew he really wanted to be touched; she removed her hand and replaced it with her mouth.

Sarah smiled. She loved having Jareth at her mercy, because she never saw him give up his control to anyone. Let alone her.

When he moaned her name, Sarah smirked and then started to suck harder. She was gently messaging his balls and sucking on him until. He came in her mouth.

Jareth couldn't take it any- more. He grabbed her roughly, pulling her up on top of him. Jareth then rolled them over so she was on the bed and he was on top of her. He looked down at her lovingly and said, "I love you."

Then before she could answer, he slammed himself into her warm entrance, "I love you." she hissed

Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him to her tightly and making him press deeper inside of her.

Sarah moaned and dug her nails into his back. He was growling and grabbing and playing with her breasts while they were hungrily kissing each other, sliding their tongues in each other's mouths.

They moaned their releases. Afterwards the newlyweds fell asleep tangled in each other's arms.

Jareth woke up the next morning and; as he looked around noticed Sarah was gone and their breakfast sitting on the table next to the bed.

Jareth then heard heaving coming from the bathroom, and he got worried and quickly got out of bed. He then walked to the closed bathroom door and then he knocked quietly and asked, "Sarah, are you okay in there?"

Sarah flushed the toilet and replied "Yeah, I think my hangover caught up with me."

Jareth still felt concerned and guilty because he feels like he took advantage of her in her drunken state. But they were married now so he really didn't feel that bad, and besides, it was her that made the moves not him.

He stood by the door waiting for her to come out; he heard water running and her spitting. The door slowly opened, and then Sarah stood in the doorway looking pale. Her hair was a mess; her bathrobe wasn't tied tightly, so her chest was barely covered by it.

Jareth took her arm gently and helped her back to bed. She took the robe off before she climbed into bed, and he pulled the covers up over her. He then also joined her on the bed and lay under the blankets with her but made sure, they only covered his hips.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked her.

Sarah shook her head, and then realized what a mistake that was and put her hands on her head moaning. "How about a cup of tea?" he asked her.

"Sure" Sarah says with a slightly forced smile.

Jareth made a cup of tea appear on the palm of his hand, and Sarah smiled as she took it. She drank it while he massaged her head.

"So how are you enjoying our honeymoon so far?" Jareth asks her, smiling.

"It's good," Sarah said smiling in return.

After Jareth ate breakfast and Sarah drank her tea, they laid back down in each other's arms. They soon fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

AN: I want to thank my beta Lily for editing this chapter; I forgot to thank her on the last chapter I posted last week, so it's a double thank you.

Jareth woke up before Sarah and as he rolled over he looked over at Sarah; she was still asleep next to him. He smiled lovingly at her, and got out of bed to go about his normal routine.

Jareth went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Sarah woke up when she heard the shower going, and she looked around the room. At first she forgot where she was, and then she smiled remembering last night.

Sarah was so deep in her memory of the night before that she didn't hear the shower stop, or see Jareth walking out of the bathroom dressed.

Jareth smiled when he saw her sitting up in bed, deep in thought. He knew every time she was thinking of something, because she would bite her bottom lip.

"Good morning, precious," Jareth said loud enough to break her out of her thoughts, but not loud enough to be considered yelling.

Sarah looked him up and down. "You're dressed!"

Jareth laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "I have some quick things to take care of, and then I am all yours for the rest of the day."

Sarah pouted. "Meet me in the gardens," he says to her as he disappeared.

Sarah smiled then quickly got out of bed to shower and get dressed, so she could meet her husband in the garden.

After Sarah was dressed and ready for the day, she went out to the garden where she sat at the table. She was waiting for Jareth to meet her; she guessed they were probably going to eat lunch together, since breakfast had past.

"Hello Sarah," a male voice greeted her from behind.

Sarah cringed because she knew that voice; it didn't belong to Jareth. She quickly turned around in her chair and looked at the man standing there. Confirming her suspicion, she stood up and faced him.

"Kieran, what do you want?" her tone was angry but it also held a tremor of fear.

Kieran looked her up and down before looked her in the face. He licked his lips seductively, while smiling sexily at her.

"Is that an invitation my dear?" he asked her playfully.

"What? No!" she shrieked, appalled.

Kieran laughed at her reaction. "So where is Jareth?" he asked her as he looked around.

"He will be joining me shortly," she said, hoping he would here soon.

Kieran walked towards her while Sarah stood her ground, waiting to see what he is going to do, but ready to strike if need be.

Kieran smiled cruelly at her and asked, "Has anyone told you the truth of what happened to Jareth's father?"

Sarah shook her head, and Kieran got closer to her as he whispered "I killed him, for the power to be king and to have his wife. Everything he had was too good for him."

"I knew it!" she hissed at him.

Kieran heard someone coming; he smiled and leaned forward kissing Sarah on the lips. Before she could react she felt a burning sensation in her side. She looked down and saw a knife sticking out of her side. She looked at Kieran fearfully. Kieran whispers to her, "Now, you have no choice but to take my secret to your grave." He then took the knife out of her side and she fell to the ground. Kieran stood over her, watching.

"Sarah!"

Kieran turned around and saw Jareth looking at Sarah with a worried expression on his face, but when his eyes flickered to Kieran, they only held anger for the man.

Kieran smiled at him and disappeared. Jareth quickly ran to Sarah and bent down. He grabbed her, holding her in his arms as he started to check her. He noticed her side was bleeding very badly. He was ready to vanish to the healer but he paused when he heard her voice softly say his name before she closed her eyes and her head moved to the side.

Jareth had tears in his eyes, as he disappeared, carrying Sarah in his arms.

Jareth appeared in the healer's room with Sarah in his arms. Althea walked in looking at Jareth and then to the bleeding Sarah.

"Quickly lay her on the bed," the healer ordered.

Jareth laid Sarah on the bed, and he watched the healer stand over her. She ran her hands over Sarah's body, first making sure that her side is her only injury. Althea healed her side, but as she ran her hand over Sarah's stomach she gasped.

"What is it?" Jareth asked concerned.

"Did you know Sarah is pregnant?" Althea asked as she looked at Jareth.

Jareth looked at her surprised. "No, I had no idea!" His shock somewhat wearing off as he asks, "Is the baby okay?"

Althea ran her hands over Sarah's stomach a couple of times; she smiled and replied "The baby is alright. There was no damage because the knife missed."

Jareth sighed in relief. "Do you know who did this?" Althea asked curiously.

"Yes I do. It was Kieran," Jareth informed her.

Althea gave him a horrified look.

"Why would Kieran do this to her?" she asks, not understanding why anyone would want to hurt Sarah.

"Who knows what goes through his head," Jareth says angrily.

Jareth looked down at Sarah. Noticing that she wasn't awake yet, he was getting nervous and afraid. "Shouldn't she be awake now?"

"Give her time. She passed out from the pain, but she should be waking soon," Althea told him.

Jareth nodded and started pacing the room anxiously as Althea sat down at her desk and began going over paperwork.

Sarah woke up and started to moan, and Jareth was right away at her side. He grabbed her hand holding it, and gently used his other hand to caress her face. "Are you okay, my love?"

Sarah smiled weakly at him. "I think so." She tried to move, but her side had a little discomfort when she did so.

"Don't move", Jareth told her as he gently pushed her back down.

"Kieran did this to me," she tells him sadly.

"I know. I saw him, but I couldn't get to you in time," Jareth explained.

Sarah put her hand on his face, running her fingers over his cheek. "It's okay."

Jareth smiled widely down at her. "Did you know that you're pregnant?"

Sarah shook her head and answered, "No, I didn't."

She was also surprised by the news. Meanwhile Jareth was happy about Sarah being pregnant because he had waited his whole life to be married and start a family and to top it all off he had gotten to start that family with his Sarah. Jareth looked down at her and noticed she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face, so he pulled a chair up towards the bed, and he sat down. He stretched his legs out at the end of the bed and then he just sat there watching her sleep; until sleep claimed him as well.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I would like to thank my beta Lily for the editing.

Chapter 22

The morning sun shined brightly through the windows in the healer's room, where Sarah and Jareth both lay asleep.

Sarah jerked awake and sat up. The sudden movement caused Jareth to wake up.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Sarah looked at Jareth wide-eyed because his voice had startled her. "I remembered what Kieran said to me."

"What did he say?" Jareth asked.

"Kieran told me that he killed your father, because he wanted everything he had," she informs him.

"Are you sure he said that?" Jareth asks her.

"I'm sure. He confessed it to me."

Jareth didn't say anything; he just sat there staring at her. Sarah looked at him sadly. "You don't believe me"

Jareth smiled and leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Of course I believe you, Sarah. I was just thinking how to get him to confess to me."

"Oh." Sarah was relieved that he believed her, but she was also unsure how he was going to get Kieran to admit to his crimes.

Jareth looked at Althea, "Is Sarah going to be okay here with you while I am gone?"

Althea nodded her head. "Yes, Sire, I will take good care of her."

Sarah looked at Jareth afraid. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to talk to my mother," he said, then noticed how scared she looked and added, "What's wrong, precious?"

"I thought you were going to confront him," Sarah said.

Jareth kissed Sarah quickly on the lips, and then laid his forehead against hers and whispered "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

With that said, Jareth disappeared. Sarah still couldn't stop worrying about him, afraid that after just finding him, she would lose him.

Jareth appeared at his mother's castle in the throne room, where his mother and his sister Tiana were talking.

His mother looked up and smiled warmly at her son. "What can I do for you, son?"

Before Jareth spoke, he looked around the room. "Is Kieran gone?"

Jolene looked at her son confused "Yes. He went away on business."

"I need to tell you what he's done," Jareth explained.

His mother sighed. "What did he do now?"

"He stabbed Sarah," he told them.

Both women looked appalled at the news. "Are you sure it was him?"

Jareth looked at his mother, who was looking at him disbelievingly. "I know you think he is a good man, mother, but he's not.

"And you have proof he's not?" Jolene asked him.

"Yes, and not only that, but he told Sarah he killed my father," Jareth informed his mother.

Jolene put her hand over her mouth, shaking her head. "No, no…," she kept repeating.

Tiana looked at her mother, "I never knew that my father was that cruel."

Jareth hugged his mother, who had broken down in tears.

"So how do we get father to proof it?" Tiana asked.

Jareth looked at her surprised. "I never thought you want to bring your father down."

"I love my father, but if he killed someone then I want him to pay. Especially for what he did to Sarah," Tiana said.

"I have a plan," Jareth said.

"Let's hear it, son" Jolene said as she wiped away some of her tears.

Jareth shared with them the plan, they both agreed to it.

Kieran was at another kingdom playing chess with his friends. They were all laughing, drinking and smoking cigars, when Tiana walked in the room crying.

Kieran looked at his daughter worriedly, before she launched herself into his arms, and she was sniffling.

"Oh daddy, you will never believe what I heard about you," Tiana said in between breaths.

Kieran stood up. "Come, my child, let's talk in another room."

Kieran led her out of the room and into an empty room.

"Now, daughter, what is wrong?" Kieran asked.

"Jareth came and told us that you stabbed Sarah and that you killed Jareth's father!" Tiana told him, sniffling.

Kieran looked furious and he started pacing the room "That bitch lived!" he growled.

Tiana looked at him puzzled and then replied, "Yes father. Sarah is alive."

Kieran looked at Tiana "Where is she?"

Tiana looked at him, confused "At Jareth's castle with the healer."

Kieran was ready to leave, but Tiana's voice stopped him. "Did you really kill Jareth's father?"

Kieran looked at her and smiled. "I had to, dear. Everything always fell into his lap; he got to be king, he got a beautiful wife, and so much money. I wanted it all and yes I know I was married and had a daughter, but Jolene was a lot prettier and much too good for him. So I decided to take everything from him and the only way to do that was to kill him."

"Oh, daddy," Tiana moaned sadly.

A couple of guards walked in and grabbed Kieran "What are you doing?"

Kieran tried to get away from them, but Jareth walked into the room and stood in front of him. Kieran looked up at him, not sure what to expect.

"You are going to pay for what you did to my father," Jareth promised, angrily.

Kieran didn't have time to reply, the guards quickly took him away.

Jareth looked at Tiana, who was wiping her eyes and smiling up at him. Jareth hugged her and kissed her cheek, then looked at her smiling. "You should have been an actress, my dear."

Tiana looked at him, smiling back at him. Then her face fell, giving him a confused look. "What's an actress?"

Jareth laughed, walking out of the room, and Tiana followed him.

Jareth appeared in the healer's room and he sat in the chair next to the bed. He ran his fingers gently along Sarah's cheek. She woke up slowly, and when Sarah saw Jareth staring at her, she smiled happily at him.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"My stepfather is going to return to his kingdom, where I figure my mother, will not be very pleased with him," he told her.

Sarah grinned happily at him and he kissed her. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep, Jareth sat there watching her until he fell asleep. Althea was watching the couple, fondly. She was so happy that Jareth had finally found happiness.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: sorry it took so long to post a new chapter, I have been busy over the holiday's and my beta Lily has been busy with college, so here is the newest chapter, I hope you like it.

Chapter 23

Jolene walked down to the dungeon. Silently, she watched Kieran for a moment's time as he paced back and forth in his cell.

"Hello, Kieran," Jolene said, making her appearance known.

Kieran stopped pacing and looked at the cage's door to see his wife standing there.

"Jolene," he said panicky. He was happy to see her, since he knew that she wouldn't let any harm come to him. He knows that she still loves him.

Jolene walked closed to his cell. "Why did you kill my husband?"

Kieran saw the sad look on her face, and knew that he had to tell her eventually. "I was jealous."

"But you had Amber."

"Yes. I did have Amber," he replied, "but I wasn't happy with her."

"But Andrew was your best friend," Jolene said sadly.

"Would you like to know the whole story?" Kieran asked his wife.

"Yes. I think it might help me to understand why you did this," she told him, before waiting patiently for him to begin talking.

Kieran took a deep breath and then began to speak. "As you know, Andrew and I were best friends since we were kids," he tells her.

Jolene nodded but said nothing. She became sad while listening to him talk about her late husband, Andrew.

"Everything always came easier to him," he said with anger in his voice, "He got the pretty girls, and he got a good kingdom. All I got was the Goblin King Throne!"

Jolene could tell that Kieran sounded bitter and angry. Not that she could blame him, since she understood how it felt to have everyone get what they want, while she had to work hard for it.

"He met you when we were teenagers, and he knew that I had eyes on you. But then you introduced me to your friend Amber, so I dated her because I knew that I would be able to see you all the time," he explained.

Jolene looked at him, surprised. "I never knew you liked me that way."

He mirrored the look she had just given him. "How could you not notice?"

"I only had eyes for Andrew then and I didn't notice anything or anyone around me. No one but him," she explained.

Kieran looked at her sadly and she looked at him the same. Then the frown on her face disappeared and in its place was a look of seriousness. "Why did you kill my husband?"

Kieran took a deep breath and let out an angry breath. "I was so tired after all the years of being so happy and in love with you. You were the woman I wanted and still dreamed of, even while I was sleeping next to my Amber."

Jolene had a hard time believing that he felt this way. He had been a nice man when she had met him as teenagers, but over the years she watched him become cruel and cold to her and especially to her son.

Jolene cringed when he mentioned Amber's name; she hasn't seen her since Jolene and Andrew moved to his kingdom. She was curious to learn about her best friend's whereabouts.

"What happened to Amber?" she asked.

"She's around somewhere," he replied casually with a wave of his hand.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" she asks him.

Kieran looked at her appalled that she would accuse him of killing her. He had no reason to harm Amber or kill her.

"Of course I didn't kill her! What do you think I am? Some kind of monster?"

Jolene shook her head. "No, of course not."

Kieran looked relieved that she didn't hate him or view him as a monster. "The last I knew about Amber was that she went a little insane when I left her. She is staying with her parents and whether or not she is alive, I am not sure. Oh, and I also believe that Marion is with her, since she also went a little insane when Jareth broke up with her."

Kieran laughed and said, "I guess like mother, like daughter." He noticed that Jolene didn't think that was amusing, so he wiped the smile off his face and looked at her seriously again.

"Why did you treat Jareth so cruelly?" Jolene asked curiously.

"I envied Andrew for having a child with you because I wanted to be the first to give you a child, and I wanted a son with you," Kieran told her.

"So you hated Jareth all these years because Jareth wasn't yours?" Jolene asked.

Kieran nodded, and Jolene didn't know whether she should be angry over his admission or flattered by it. Or both.

Jolene took a deep breath, dreading the next question, but she knew it had to be asked, "How did you kill Andrew?"

"The coward's way," Kieran replied with tears in his eyes.

Years Earlier

Andrew walked into his throne room, standing looking around his room smiling. He was happy because he had the woman he loved and a son by his side. Plus, he had great friends.

He heard a noise behind him and then Kieran came out of the shadows, looking down at the dagger in his hand. Kieran was regretting this because Andrew was his best friend; had been since childhood and now he was going to kill him over a woman. He was ready to put the dagger back in his pocket, when he heard Andrew's voice.

"Jolene, is that you, my love?"

Kieran's face turned cold and he grabbed the dagger again before he quickly walked towards Andrew. After stabbing him deeply in his side, Kieran looked coldly down at Andrew, who cried out and turned as he fell to the ground and looked up at his best friend. As Andrew took his last breath, he wondered why Kieran would kill him and what he could have possibly done to his best friend that would make him kill him.

Kieran saw Andrew take one last breath, and then he died with fear written all over his face. Kieran looked down at the man he had just killed and he instantly regretted what he had done but it was too late now. He heard people coming so he disappeared.

Present Time

Kieran bowed his head down sadly. Jolene started to feel sorry for him, and then she looked up at him and asked, "Why did you marry me?"

Kieran looked up at her and said sincerely, "Because I love you and I always have."

"And you were mean to Jareth, all those years, because you hated him?" Jolene asks while trying to understand everything.

Kieran smiled wickedly, unable to hide his hatred for the man. "Actually, I made him Goblin King as a punishment." Jolene gasped in shock at his admission.

"It was working for years, too. He really hated being the Goblin King. Until he met her and then it all changed," he said, more to himself than to Jolene.

Jolene stared at him, "You mean Sarah?"

"Yes. That bitch," he said his voice full of hatred.

"You wanted my son to be miserable, but why when was he was going to marry your daughter?" Jolene asked.

"Yes he was to marry my daughter, but I put a stop to that," he tells her smiling.

Jolene watched his face, amazed by his different facial expressions.

"Why did you try to kill Sarah?" Jolene asked.

"I knew with Sarah out of the way Jareth would turn cold and cruel and I would be glad to call him my son," Kieran said.

Jolene was shocked at that, but she had to know this so she had to ask, "Did you really want Sarah?"

Kieran gave her a disgusted look "No! I just thought if Jareth thought that she was unfaithful that he would send her back above the Underground and we would be done with her."

Jolene couldn't believe all that he had told her; it was a lot to take in.

Kieran finally looked at his wife, and became fearful for his life. "So what happens to me?"

Jolene didn't say anything she just stood there soaking everything up and silently crying. This man who had been her husband for years had killed her first and only love. And this same man she had started to fall in love with, admits to killing her first husband, punishing her son, and seducing Sarah so that Jareth could be alone as a punishment for Jareth being Andrew's son and not Kieran's son.

Jolene looked at Kieran. "I have made up my mind."

Kieran for the first time in his life was scared to hear his wife speak.

"I have decided to strip you of your title as king, take away your magic and banish you from this kingdom" Jolene tells him calmly and regally.

Kieran looked devastated at that information but she continued staring at him with no emotion on her face, and her hands clasped behind her back. "You will live outside this kingdom with no access to get back into it."

"What about Tiana and Olivia?" he asked sadly.

She just stared at him and replied, "They are my responsibility now."

"Jolene. My love, don't do this to me. I love you," Kieran pleaded.

Jolene closed her eyes tight to fight the tears, and then looked at him. "I love you, too. Which is why I did this, instead of killing you for killing my poor Andrew and being cruel to my son"

Kieran bowed his head down, defeated. Jolene looked at him one last time, letting the tears fall. She walked past a guard and said to him "Please take my husband out of this kingdom and make sure he can't get back in,"

The guard nodded at her before she walked away. The last thing she heard was him screaming for her, and she cried even harder.

She walked straight to her room. She knew that her kids should know what had happened, but right now she wanted some time to herself. She laid down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The Next Morning

Jolene opened her eyes. She was in her bed and she realized she must have cried herself to sleep. She sat up in bed. She was still upset for what she did to Kieran but she knew it was something that she had to do.

She quickly got out of bed, bathed and dressed since she knew her children would want to know what she had done with Kieran.

Jolene walked into the dining hall where she saw Jareth, Sarah, Tiana and Olivia sitting at the table eating breakfast. She looked at her family and smiled, and then she walked in quietly and sat down to join them.

They all smiled and nodded their greeting to her. After breakfast, Tiana and Jareth followed her to the library so they could talk in private.

Sarah stayed with Olivia.

Tiana and Jareth sat down on the couch watching their mother, while she paced back and forth in front of them. She eventually stopped and looked at them sadly.

"I made a decision about Kieran."

"What is it?" Tiana asked as she moved forward on the couch. Jareth sat back relaxing on the couch while looking at his mother.

"I took away his crown and his magic, and then banished him from the kingdom," she told them.

Jareth then sat forward looking at his mother in confusion. Tiana spoke up first.

"Mother why?" she asked.

"I didn't have the heart to kill him. I do still love him," she tells them unhappily.

Jareth stood up. "After what he did to Sarah?" he asks angrily.

Jolene walked up to her son and wrapped her arms around him. "He told me, he didn't want her. He just wanted you to become cruel, so you could be the son he wants."

Jareth looked at his mother cruelly. "He did those things to Sarah, so I would send her away and turn evil like him?"

His mother smiled at him and nodded her head, tears in her eyes. Jareth turned his back away from her.

Tiana walked up to her mother. "Mom, don't you see how wrong that is?"

Jolene looked at her. "Yes, I understand and I know it was wrong for Kieran to treat Sarah like that, but he just wanted to be proud of Jareth."

Jareth turned to look at his mother coldly. "And you are just as crazy as he is," he tells her as he walks out of the library. He slammed the door behind him, making Jolene and Tiana jump.

Jolene watched Jareth go with tears in her eyes, and then she turned to look at Tiana. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

Tiana smiled gently at her mother. "No, I don't. I think you are a woman in love and you are trying to figure out why father did what he did."

Jolene smiled and hugged her daughter. "Do you think Jareth will ever forgive me?"

Tiana looked at her mother seriously. "I think in time he will forgive you."

Jolene smiled happily at her daughter and Tiana grabbed her mother's hand. "Come on let's go spend some time with Olivia."

Jolene and Tiana walked in to the dining room. They saw Olivia sitting in a chair alone, so they walked over to her, then sat down and started talking to the girl.

Sarah sat on the bed watching Jareth pace back and forth. "Are you going to tell me why you quickly grabbed me out of your mother's castle and brought us back to your castle?"

Jareth didn't say anything but he could feel Sarah's eyes on him. She was still waiting for an answer.

He turned and looked at her, and then he kneeled in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She started combing her fingers through his long blonde locks.

He smiled up at her and said. "My mom just dismissed Kieran out of the kingdom, not even getting him killed or at least placed in an oubliette."

"Did your mother say why?" she asked him.

"She said that she still loved him and couldn't do that to him," Jareth said as he sighed and then laid his head on Sarah's lap.

"I don't think I could have you killed if you ever did anything like that," Sarah told him with sadness in her voice.

He looked up at her smiling sadly at her. "You will never have to worry about that, I would not do something like that."

"I know," she tells him.

Jareth stood up, looking down at her. Sarah looked up at him wondering what he was doing. He gently pushed Sarah on the bed and then he lay down on top of her.

He kissed her and said smiling. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied smiling.

Jareth moved down her body and kissed her stomach. "I love you too so you hurry up and come out so I can hold you!"

Sarah laughed then cleared her throat. Jareth laughed and corrected, "I mean so we can hold you."

He moved back up her body, wrapping his arms tightly around her and kissing her.

Kieran walked into a room and looked around. A woman with brown hair pulled into a braided bun, ran to him.

"Did it happen, did you kill them, and am I queen?" the woman asked.

He moved away from her. "No, Amber. I did not kill Jolene and her son. I just tried to kill Sarah."

Amber looked at him confused. "Who's Sarah?"

"Jareth's slut of a wife and the Champion of the Labyrinth," he told her.

Amber's eyes glazed over and looked a little crazy. "A champion, huh? We could keep her."

"And do what with her, dear?" he asked calmly.

"We could keep her locked in a cage and throw things at her," Amber said as she laughed insanely.

"That might be a little hard to do my dear, since Sarah is married to Jareth and pregnant with his first child and he won't let her out of his sight," he tells her.

Amber pouted at him. "But I want to be queen!"

Kieran smiled at her softly. "I know you do dear," he said as if talking to a small child.

"You promised," she told him.

"Yes, dear, I know," he said

"You said I could be queen!" Amber says while throwing things at him and having a temper tantrum.

Kieran dodged everything she was throwing at him. He then grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. "You will get all you deserve, my love."

She looked up at him smiling. "You are still my wife and I love you."

"I am still your wife and you love me," she says.

"Good girl," he praised her and kissed her.

"So this is where you go when you left your wife, back to your first wife?" a male voice asked from behind him.

Amber and Kieran turned to look behind them and saw King Quinn and Zora standing in the doorway, both giving them evil smiles.

"I thought you were locked up for eternity" Kieran says.

"No, we just got sent to this kingdom. Where the court puts people to forget about them," he tells him smiles cruelly before he continues. "I am here to help you with your problem."

Kieran looks at him confused. "What problem would that be?"

"To get revenge on your family," Quinn says.

"How, we don't have magic anymore?" Kieran said

"We have Zora and she has never let me down, yet," King Quinn said as he kissed Zora on the cheek.

"Fine. Let's do this," King Kieran agreed.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I would like to thank my beta Lily for editing this for me, I hope you like this chapter, I am sorry to say but this story will be coming to an end soon.

Chapter 25

Jareth still hasn't forgiven his mother for what she had done to his step-father. He thought his step-father should have been punished more for his crimes and not just banished with his magic taken away. However, Jareth also knew that in the end, it was his mother's choice.

When Sarah had told him that she wouldn't kill him for the same reasons, Jareth had understood and felt for his mother. Unfortunately, Jareth still can't help thinking she did the wrong thing by just letting him go and not locking him up so she could keep an eye on him.

Jareth sat up in bed thinking, while Sarah lay next to him sleeping. He knew she was in a deep sleep because she was snoring. He smiled down at her, and then continued to think about his mother and step-father. Jareth can't help but think that his step-father might want revenge on all of them, so he had to figure out a way to keep his family safe somehow.

Jareth was so deep in thought that he never felt Sarah waking up. He didn't hear her speak, and he didn't know she was there until he felt something graze his cheek. He stared down at her while she smiled at him.

"I called your name, but you seem to be in your own little world." He just smiled back at her. She looked at him worried and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about my mother," he told her.

Sarah sat up next to him and leaned his back against the headboard. "What about her?" she asked.

"I think my mom made a big mistake when she just let Kieran go," he said.

Sarah looked at him and could tell he looked afraid and she has hardly seen him afraid. "Do you think Kieran might do something?"

Jareth looked at her sadly. "I wouldn't put it past him."

King Quinn and King Kieran were trying out different battle strategies. King Quinn looked up at Kieran "What do you want to do about Tiana?"

Kieran looked at him seriously and replied, "Kill her too."

Quinn looked taken aback from that because he couldn't believe that Kieran would say that about his own child. "She is your flesh and blood," Quinn said.

Kieran just looked at him annoyed. "You're telling me that no matter what Amilee did to you, that you can't kill her?"

"Exactly," King Quinn said.

King Kieran just shook his head and went back to drawing up his plans. Quinn looked up at Zora who just shrugged her shoulders at him, and walked over to sit with Amber.

While they were working, Amber stood up and had an outburst that scared them all. "I know… LET'S STORM THE CASTLE!" she yelled while holding a sword in the air.

Kieran walked over to her and took the sword out of her hand. He kissed her cheek and said, "My dear we can't go and storm the castle. We need a sneaky attack."

She smiled at him, he kissed her lips and she sat back down next to Zora as he walked away.

King Quinn looked up at Kieran and said, "She's a little insane."

Kieran sat down. "Yes she is."

"How did it happen?" King Quinn asked as he was staring at Amber. She was playing with the dress she was wearing and smiling, looking like a little kid.

"I told her I wanted to leave her and something snapped inside of her, and she became insane. So I stayed with her," Kieran told him.

Quinn just nodded his head and he went back to helping Kieran with their plans of attack.

A woman with long, wavy golden hair walked into the room and looked around at everyone. "Father what is going on?" she asked him in a gentle voice.

Kieran turned around and looked at her and smiled, he got up and walked over to her. "Marion, my dear, we are planning on storming the Goblin King's castle."

Marion looked at him confused. "But that's Jareth's castle, Father."

"Yes, my child. I know," he tells her.

"But Jareth is my beloved, father. We can't hurt him," she said in a soft childlike voice.

Kieran looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but Jareth is married now and with a child on the way."

Marion started to shake her head and cry. "No father… no! You told me Jareth wanted me hidden to save me from the bad people and he would come for me." she then looked at her father, who just stared at her without saying anything. "But father you said…" she whined.

Kieran hugged his daughter "I know I said that honey but I lied"

She looked up at him sadly. "You lied to me?"

She tried to move away from him, but he hugged her tighter to him.

"He was no good for you baby."

She smiled at him. "Okay daddy I believe you." she hugged him again.

Quinn shook his head and mumbled to himself. "That is one crazy family."

Kieran walked away from his daughter to again sit with Quinn to go over their plans.

Jareth walked into the throne room with Sarah. His mother, sister and niece were waiting for him.

"We need to have a plan," Jareth told them.

Jolene stood up. "You don't think that Kieran is going to start a war, do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Jareth said.

"There is no way he could come here," his mother says.

"I am sure he will find away," Jareth says.

Tiana stood up. "Then I say we should be ready to fight."

Sarah leaned over and whispered to Jareth, "Shouldn't Mac and Amilee be here?"

Jareth whispered back, "I will fill them in later. I just wanted to make sure that everyone else was on board, before I included them."

She smiled at him. "You know I would do anything I can to help."

He smiles back at her. "Just as long as you don't do any fighting."

She pouted at him playfully. "I promise no fighting."

He laughed then kissed her forehead lovingly. He then turned to everyone and said, "This is what we need to do."

Tiana sat down next to her mother and daughter, listening to Jareth telling them their plan.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jareth, his mother, sister, Sarah, Mac, Amilee and goblins were in the throne room, holding swords and other weapons. The goblins and Sarah's friends, were pacing back and forth, mac and Amilee were guarding the door.

Jareth was pacing back in forth in front of his chair where Sarah sat with a sword laying over her lap in case she needed it, his mother sitting on the step holding a sword with her granddaughter Olivia sitting next to her she was scared, she didn't know what to expect, Jolene had her arm around Olivia trying to comfort her.

Tiana stood next to her brother watching him pace, she knew that Jareth didn't like to fight unless he really had too, and this time he did, he had to protect his family.

Jareth would stop pacing and look at Sarah every so often to make sure she was okay, she would give him and encouraging smile and he would return it, he knew she was afraid but she fought hard to show it, he continued to pace again.

"Are you sure something is going to happen?" Mac asked looking at Jareth.

Jareth stopped and looked at him. "I don't think anything is going to happen, but I believe in being prepared."

Jareth started to pace again, and then they heard a crash. They all turned to look at the window behind Jareth's chair, and they saw a big crow fly in and land in the middle of the floor in the room; they all stared at it. They watched as it turned into Zora.

"Zora," Jareth growled angrily.

Zora just smiled wickedly at him, then brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled. The door busted open, and King Quinn came in followed by King Kieran, Amber, Marion and the gremlins.

They all raised their swords to them. "How did you get back to this castle?" Jareth asked curiously.

King Quinn walked to Jareth and stood next to Zora "it was all Zora, she is brilliant" he said as he kissed her on the cheek, Zora beamed with pride.

"What do you want?" Jolene asked as she stood next to her son.

Kieran walked up to them. "For you, to pay for what you did to me."

"What about what you did to my family?" she argued.

Kieran looked at her angrily. "They deserved it. I now am with the family I belong with."

As he said that Amber and Marion walked up to him, Kieran kissed Amber on the cheek.

"I thought she was dead," Jolene said in shock.

"No my dear, I was waiting for my time to get rid of you and make my Amber queen," Kieran said.

"I thought you loved me," Jolene said sadly.

Kieran snorted. "Loved you? No…I was just jealous that my friend Andrew went with royalty and I wondered what made him so special and I killed him. It had nothing to do with love. I was and always have been in love with my Amber"

Jolene raised her sword at him and said through her teeth. "You bastard!"

Tiana stood there angry and upset that her father would say that to her mother, she also had her sword pointed at him, while she was standing in front of Olivia and Sarah.

King Quinn looked bored with all the talking he wanted action so he yelled "ATTACK!"

The Gremlins attacked the goblins and other creatures there, Mac and Amilee went after King Quinn and Zora, Jolene fought Amber, and Tiana went after Marion, while Jareth and Kieran fought. Sarah and Olivia stayed on the chair together, Sarah held her sword tightly.

Sarah and Olivia heard swords hitting each other, they heard Ludo moaning and rocks falling they saw blood flying, eventually Sarah and Olivia couldn't handle it anymore, Sarah pushed her sword aside and brought Olivia onto her lap, Olivia buried her head into Sarah's shoulder and cried, Sarah closed her eyes and burying her head into Olivia's hair.

When everything grew quiet that was in Sarah and Olivia lifted their heads and looked around, they saw the walls of the throne room have crumpled because of Ludo and was even crushing some Gremlins and a couple of goblins of course by mistake, but everyone was on the ground, not moving.

Sarah and Olivia stood up and looked around afraid, they didn't know if they all didn't make it, or they were just to hurt to move.

"I'm going to look for my mother," Olivia said to Sarah.

"Be careful," Sarah told her.

Olivia bent down and picked up a sword off the floor and smiled at Sarah. Sarah smiled back and then realized that she had no weapon to protect herself with and she just hoped that everyone evil was dead.

She started to hear movement and jumped, she nervous of every sound she heard. Then someone grabbed her and roughly pushed her against the wall, nearly making her lose her breath.

She looked up and noticed it was King Quinn in front of her his face was bloody, he could barely stand, she noticed with all those sword marks there would be no way that he would survive.

He then reached up with his hand and wrapped it around her throat, and he squeezed tightly. Sarah couldn't breathe. She tried to use both her hands to peel him off her, but it was no use, because he wouldn't budge, and then right before her eyes she watched as he got his head cut off.

She turned her head away and gagged at the sight as she watched all the blood gush out of his neck as he fell to the ground dead. She started to cough and then she turned her head thinking that Olivia saved her, but she saw Jareth standing in front of her.

He had a black eye that was closed, his nose and lip was bleeding and he was holding his side with one hand and a sword in the other.

Then Jareth looked at her trying to smile through the pain, and then he fell forward. Sarah caught him but still they both fell to the ground he laid down on her lap and cried while Sarah ran her hands through his hair and cried with him.

Sarah raised her head to look around. She saw Olivia helping her mother Tiana to walk and then over to a place to sit down, she noticed her friends were helping to free people and goblins that got caught under the rocks, she was happy they survived.

Sarah also noticed Mac was holding Amilee and crying and realized that she must be dead. She noticed that Zora was also dead. Jolene, Amber, Marion and Kieran, they all had swords sticking in them and they weren't moving.

Jareth looked up at Sarah sadly. "my family is dead"

Sarah looks at him mournfully. "No, my dear, they are not all dead."

He looks at her confused so she explained, "Tiana, Olivia and I survived."

He looked around the room, and he saw Tiana sitting on the steps in front of his chair, while Olivia is cleaning her mother's face with a cloth getting the blood off.

Jareth smiled then he looked at Sarah. "But my mother is gone."

Sarah nodded her head sadly. "Yes, but you know your mother would not want you to mourn for her, she would want you to celebrate her."

Jareth smiled at her. "You're right." Then he started looking her in a way that was making Sarah uncomfortable. "What would I do without you?" he asked her.

Sarah laughed. "Probably die."

He grabbed her and started kissing her.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: I would like to thank my beta Lily for editing this for me and thank you to everyone reading this.

Chapter 27

Outside in the garden, Jareth was holding a private ceremony for those who died: some goblins, Princess Amilee and his mother.

Jareth buried the goblins near the wooded area; Mac picked to bury Amilee by the lilies because they were her favorite flower; Jareth buried his mother by the red roses, because they were her favorite.

What he did with King Quinn, Zora, Amber, Marion and Kieran was made their dead bodies disappear to a place just for unclaimed dead people and they stayed there for eternity.

Jareth and Sarah looked down at his mother's grave, holding each other's hands.

"Do you want to say something?" Sarah asked him sadly.

Jareth bent down placing a rose on her grave then he ran his hand over it, crying. Sarah watched him as tears leaked out of her eyes as well.

"I'm so sorry about this entire thing mother," Jareth said as he kissed the palm of his hand and ran it over her grave stone then whispered, "I love you mom."

Jareth got up and hugged Sarah crying, she hugged him tightly to her.

Sarah could see Jolene's grave from over his shoulder. She then laid her head on his shoulder.

Mac stood over Amilee's grave. Tiana and Olivia stood next to him, Tiana held Mac's hand.

What no one knew was that Tiana had always had feelings for Mac.

Tiana felt bad because, Mac and Amilee were just starting to get serious and he lost her.

Tiana started to remember what happened.

Zora and Amilee fought both stabbing each other at the same time, Zora died instantly as she was stabbed in the heart. King Quinn saw this as Amilee being in love with Zora, since Zora only stabbed Amilee in the stomach.

King Quinn slit Amilee's throat. He killed his own daughter for the love of another woman that never returned his love. His daughter loved him though, even if she didn't agree with things he did most of the time.

As Amilee fell, Mac caught her and held her in his arms for a moment, telling her that he was sorry and that he loved her. He then wanted revenge for the love of his life dying. He went after King Quinn stabbing him repeatedly with his sword until he died.

Mac then went back to Amilee and held her in his arms as he wept for her.

Sarah was trying to look for Jareth, when someone grabbed her from behind, she turned around and saw King Quinn standing there, he was bleeding badly, he was weak looking and she could tell he was near death. He held his sword up ready to stab her, Sarah screamed and closed her eyes ready for the sword, but it never came, she heard a grunt then a body hit the floor.

Sarah opened her eyes, she saw Jareth in front of her smiling, and she hugged him tightly.

Jolene and Amber fought to the death both beheading each other at the same time. Tiana fought Marion killing her, her own half-sister but she wanted to fight her and Tiana gave her a fight.

Jareth killed his Kieran, for himself, his father, his mother, Sarah, Tiana and anybody else he hurt or killed.

After the funeral

They all went back to the ballroom to celebrate their love ones death, although no one felt much like celebrating. Some just talked amongst themselves; other's just wanted to be alone.

That Night

Tiana and Olivia got into bed together. Olivia had her back towards her mother snoring away. Tiana lay on her back looking up at the ceiling thinking of all she had lost in one day.

She had lost a mother, father and a half-sister she never knew. The only family she has left is a daughter, brother and a sister in law, plus a niece or nephew on the way.

She is very thankful to Sarah for protecting her daughter, she doesn't know what she would have done if she would have lost her daughter as well.

She is glad that Jareth didn't lose Sarah, because she doesn't know how he would go through that and she never wants to find out.

Sleep finally claimed Tiana a little while later.

Jareth and Sarah are lying in bed together, both on their backs. Jareth had his hands behind his head, and he was staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. Every so often Sarah would look over at him sadly. She wanted to reach out to him, but she knew he wanted to be left alone.

Every so often she would see a tear fall from his eye and he would wipe it away angrily. Sarah knew that Jareth saw crying as a moment of weakness, but to her it showed strength and that he was a man with feelings.

Jareth lay there thinking about his mother, but then his thoughts drifted to Sarah. He kept thinking about what would have happened if Sarah was the one that died. Again tears fell from his eyes and again he wiped them away angrily.

Jareth looked over and saw Sarah looking at him sadly. He pulled her gently towards him until her head laid on his chest and then he wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head and they both fell asleep.

Tiana was dreaming she was walking through a dark tunnel that looked like the one in her brother's labyrinth, but darker, colder and creepier.

Tiana got grabbed from behind and pushed roughly against the door, she looked at the person in front of her, and she gasped at Harker, surprised to see him in front of her.

"Your dead," she said scared her words slurring.

Harker smiled wickedly at her in a way that scared her more. "Yes my dear, I am."

He moved closer to her, Tiana moved closer to the wall. "What do you want?"

"You feel guiltym don't you?" he asked her, but he already knew the answer just by her facial expressions.

"You killed my son and your half- sister. You don't like killing do you my dear?"

Tiana looked at him, she tried to angry but she was just too scared. "Go to hell Harker!"

Harker laughed cruelly and replied, "I'll meet you there." He then stabbed her and she screamed.

Tiana woke up screaming. This woke up Olivia, who was now looking at her mother worriedly. "Mom are you okay?"

"Yes honey, I am" Tiana told her as she lovingly caressed her face.

"Mom, can we get breakfast now?" Olivia asked as her stomach growled.

Tiana laughed. "Sure honey."

They both got out of bed in their pajamas and ran for the downstairs, racing to see who got to the dining room first.

When they got to the dining room, Tiana held her side painfully where Harker had stabbed her in her nightmare. She went into the hallway, checked to make sure no one was around and then lifted up her nightgown to have a look. She saw a bruise on her side.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked in the dining room where Sarah and Jareth were already eating their breakfast; she sat down at the table with them and joined them for breakfast.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Thanks to my Beta Lily for editing this and to everyone reading this.

Chapter 28

Weeks had passed since the funeral and everyone was trying to get back to normal. Jareth kept busy, and Sarah hardly saw him. He was always away from the castle or making rounds on the grounds around the castle with his guards, making sure the Labyrinth and the Goblin City was safe.

They were currently in the dining room eating breakfast; everyone minus Jareth. Tiana looked over at Jareth's chair that was empty and she frowned. then she looked over at Sarah, and she noticed she had her head down, her food was half gone and Sarah was pushing around the leftover food on her plate with her fork.

"Sarah," Tiana called.

Sarah must not have heard her. Whatever she was thinking about, she was focused more on that than what was going on around her.

Tiana called Sarah's name again. This time Sarah lifted her head up to look at Tiana. Tiana noticed that Sarah had been crying and the dark circles under her eyes showed that she had not been sleeping well, if at all.

"Are you okay?" Tiana asked her sadly.

Sarah forced a smile and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Tiana looked over at her daughter Olivia, who was more into eating, and what was going on around her.

Near the end of breakfast is when Jareth decided to walk in, looking very regal. Tiana noticed how Sarah perked up from seeing him, so she figured it must have been awhile since Sarah saw Jareth.

Jareth didn't look at Sarah or show any emotion towards her, which made Sarah frown and look down. Tiana watched this and gave her brother an angry look. Jareth looked at his sister confused and wondered why she was giving him a mean look. He went back to his breakfast, and when he finished he wiped his mouth with his napkin and spoke.

"Until all the security measures are taken care of, no one is to leave this castle without a guard," Jareth told them.

"Yes Jareth" Tiana and Olivia said.

Sarah didn't say anything. Jareth looked at her and said in regal voice, "Is that clear, Sarah?"

Sarah looked up at him and said through her teeth, "Crystal."

Jareth nodded and said, "Good, I have business to tend to," and he left the room.

"Sarah," Tiana said.

Sarah didn't say anything she stood up, threw her napkin on the table and said, "I'm going to go take a nap."

When Sarah walked into her room, she noticed that Jareth was taking his clothes off. Sarah stood there watching him.

"Taking a bath?" Sarah asked.

"Yes" Jareth said plainly.

After his clothes were off, he grabbed his robe and put it on. He turned away from her to go into the bathroom. Sarah quickly walked up to him grabbing his arm and turning him to face her.

"Are you having an affair?"

Jareth looked at her emotionless then asked, "What would make you ask me that?"

Sarah tried to look him in the eye but she was too afraid to and replied "Well you're never here and you don't sleep in the same bed as me and you are avoiding me."

"I'm trying to make my kingdom safe for all of us," he said as his voice slightly rose.

She also noticed that he never answered the question; she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Jareth sighed and said to her, "Just get some sleep and take care of that baby."

He rubbed her stomach, and then walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Sarah stood staring at the closed door; she let the tears come out. She put her hands on her stomach; she couldn't believe that he said that baby, not our baby, but _that _baby.

She walked over to the bed and climbed in under the covers and cried herself to sleep.

Awhile later Jareth came out of the bathroom with his bathrobe on. He looked at the bed and saw Sarah sleeping. He quickly got dressed, and then he walked over to the bed and looked down at Sarah. He saw tear tracks on her face and he knew she had been crying. He kissed her cheek then he whispered to her, "I am doing this for all of us."

Jareth walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him, he saw Tiana walking up to him.

"What do you want?" Jareth asked.

"I came to check on Sarah. She seemed upset," Tiana told him.

"She's fine, she's sleeping," he told as he walked away from her.

"Are you cheating on Sarah?" Tiana asked him.

Jareth turned around and walked up to her and said. "Why does everyone ask me that?"

"Who else asked you that?"

"Sarah."

"And what did you say?" Tiana asked

"I didn't say anything" Jareth says.

"And why not?" Tiana asks.

"Because she should know, that I would never do that to her," Jareth told her.

Tiana smiled and shook her head.

"Sarah probably knows you would never do that, but a girl just wants to believe that her man loves her and only her."

Jareth looked at her sadly, "I do love only her!"

"Have you showed her lately?" Tiana said.

"No, I guess not," Jareth said.

Tiana was ready to open her mouth again, but a voice stopped her.

"Sire, are you ready?"

Jareth and Tiana turned their heads and saw Mac standing there wearing armor.

"Yes I am," Jareth said and walked up to Mac.

Tiana watched them both walk away, and then she went to her room.

Jareth and Mac and an army of goblins walked into a dungeon, then all walked up to very tall muscular Fae man and he was watching two ugly creatures that were chained to the wall.

"Are they talking yet?" Jareth asked the man.

"They refuse sire, so I keep whipping them, but they seem to be immune to it." he told Jareth.

Jareth looked at the creatures, he couldn't tell what breed they were, and they were all disfigured.

They looked tall like a man, may be part gremlin, they had scales for skin, they had pointy ears, they had a snakes tongue and were a greenish/grayish color.

Jareth walked up to them, the muscular man watched the creatures. Mac and his guards plus the goblins moved closer to Jareth to protect him if he needed it.

"So you worked for my step-father as spies?"

Both creatures looked at each other and the one on the right hissed through its teeth, "We will tell you nothing!"

"Then you shall die a painful death," Jareth told them.

"You kill us, more will come, if not on the way already," the one on the left hissed.

"My step-father is dead, so why are you here?"

"We were told if our master died to come here for revenge on all," they both hissed.

"Who commands you now?" Jareth asked.

"Our mistress," they hissed.

"Who is that?" Jareth asked curiously.

"You will find out soon," they both hissed.

Jareth got mad and looked at the muscular man and ordered, "Lorenzo, burn them alive."

"Yes sire," Lorenzo said.

The creatures started to hiss out of fear. Lorenzo poured gasoline over them then lit a match, they screamed as they burned alive. They all watched until the creatures turned to ash.

Jareth looked at Lorenzo and said, "Let me know if anymore show up on the radar."

"Yes sire," Lorenzo said.

Jareth walked out of the dungeon, his army following him.

They walked back to the castle, and then Jareth went into his bedchambers. He saw that Sarah was still sleeping, so he climbed into bed with her.

In the early morning, Sarah felt pressure on her chest. She opened her eyes and looked down, she saw Jareth sleeping on her chest with his arms around her. She smiled, wrapped his arms around him, kissed the top of his head and fell back asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: thanks to my beta Lily for editing this for me, this story is coming to an end maybe one more chapter, not sure yet. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this.

Chapter 29

Later that morning, Sarah woke up to Jareth being gone. She frowned and then her baby kicked and it made her smile. She got up and started her day by taking a shower. Then she got dressed and joined Tiana and Olivia for breakfast and again Jareth wasn't there.

Jareth was in his throne room alone, his goblins were elsewhere, and he was deep in thought when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned his head and saw Mac standing there, Jareth stood up.

"What can I do for you Mac?"

"A woman is here to see you," Mac told him with disgust in his voice.

"Show her in," Jareth said.

Mac nodded and left to go get her, Jareth ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his clothing.

"Long time no see," a woman's voice said.

Jareth knew that voice well and he raised his head to look at her. She had long silky black hair that flowed past her waist and yellow eyes. She was wearing an armor bra top, a long, black, sheer skirt that one could see her underwear through, and she had to slits on both sides going from her ankles to her waist. She had a belt around her waist with a dagger in it.

When she and Jareth were teenagers they had been best friends, and they had went on adventures together. They were also each other's first lover.

"Lynette" Jareth said surprised to see her after all these years.

She smiled at him and didn't say anything before she started to circle him. Then she stopped and stood in front of him.

"You haven't changed at all. You still look the same," she commented.

Jareth smiled as he looked her up and down, "So do you."

Lynette smiled in return. "Thank you."

"Are you still married to Lazarus?" Jareth asked curiously.

"Yes I am. We have a daughter… a teenager named Marta that's a warrior," Lynette told him proudly.

"Oh," Jareth said, not sure on how to respond to that.

Lynette smiles at him and replies, "It sounds like you are a little disappointed that I am married and I have a child and it's not with you."

Jareth looked at her. "No. I'm happy for you because I am also married with a child on the way."

"Yes I heard about that," Lynette said in a bored tone before she started to walk around his throne room looking around. Jareth didn't trust her, so he kept his eyes on her.

Jareth was ready to say something when he heard a soft female voice say his name.

Jareth and Lynette turned to look and the doorway, and they saw Sarah standing there.

"Sarah," Jareth said.

Sarah walked up to them, and then Lynette looked at Sarah and said with disgust in her voice, "So this is your wife."

"Yes, this is Sarah," Jareth said happily.

"Nice to meet you, dear, I am Lynette an old friend of Jareth's."

"Oh," Sarah said with worry and a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Jareth spoke up first. "Lynette and I grew up together. We were best friends and each other's firsts," he blurted out. He knew he probably should not have said that last part, but he didn't want to keep anything from Sarah.

Sarah looked at them both in shock then pointed at Lynette and said, "You lost your virginity to her?"

"Yes," Jareth said.

Lynette can sense Sarah's jealousy. "Don't worry, my dear, Jareth and I have never had feelings for each other but friendship."

Sarah felt a little relieved but also knew that she had interrupted something.

"Lynette is married to Kieran's younger brother Lazarus," Jareth explained.

"So she is like your aunt?" Sarah asked.

"More Tiana's then mine," Jareth told her.

"And how is little Tiana doing now that both her parents are dead?" Lynette asked.

"She's doing well," Jareth told her.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked Lynette.

Lynette smiled at Sarah then at Jareth. "I like your little human. She gets right down to business."

"I was wondering that myself," Jareth said.

Lynette's smiled vanished and she looked at Jareth coldly and replied, "You killed my creatures."

"You sent them to spy on me?" Jareth asks.

"Yes. That's all they were sent to do, but then you tortured and killed them," Lynette tells him.

Sarah looked at Jareth confused because she never knew any of this. Lynette looked at Sarah and she knew that Sarah didn't know anything. "See what kind of man you married?"

Sarah didn't know what to say nor do, Jareth spoke up. "So you came here to what start a war?"

"No, we don't want a war, even though Lazarus thought that is what you wanted by killing them. But I told him you didn't and I would talk to you," she said.

"And your husband agreed?" Jareth asked.

"He knows there is and never will be anything between us," Lynette told him.

"He's right," Jareth said.

Lynette moved closer to Jareth and replied in a deadly tone, "However, you know damn well if we ever had an affair Lazarus would kill you."

"Yes I know," he said.

"Don't kill any more of my creatures!" Lynette hissed at him.

"Then don't send any more here!" Jareth told her cruelly.

"I won't!" Lynette told him then quickly kissed Jareth on the cheek and walked away, bumping roughly into Sarah on her way out. Lynette stopped at the door way, turned around and looked at Jareth and then smiled and winked before walking off. Sarah looked at Jareth jealous.

"So you were with her?" Sarah asked.

Jareth looked at her, "Sarah, don't start".

Sarah looked at him confused and asked, "Don't start what?"

"Don't get jealous, please. I haven't seen her in years and she is right. We never had any feelings for each other than friendship," Jareth told her.

"But you find her attractive," Sarah said in a soft scared voice, afraid of his answer.

Jareth looked at Sarah and he could tell that she was upset and said, "yes I do, but that is all."

Sarah looked at him sadly and he tells her, "You heard her…if anything happens between us, her husband will kill me."

"So you thought about it?' Sarah asked shocked.

"No… Sarah you are the only woman I want to be with! I love you, I married you and we are having a child together," he told her in hopes to reassure her.

"But…" Sarah started to say, Jareth put a gloved finger over her mouth and shook his head. He then bent down to kiss her on the lips and then walked away, he got to the door when he heard Sarah call his name. He turned around to look at her.

Sarah looked up at him and said, "My water just broke!"

Jareth walked up to her quickly, and then he looked down and saw a puddle of water underneath her. Jareth looked up at her with both his eyes and mouth wide open.

Sarah and Jareth stood there not sure what to do.


End file.
